


everything i've learned, i've learned from the movies

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Social Media, Suicide Attempt, anyways they all work in a movie company lol, author doesn't actually know how movie companies work so forgive them, enable creator's style please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: or the one where SVT isn't the name of a kpop boy band but rather the name of a film company. a social media fic.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 37
Kudos: 196





	everything i've learned, i've learned from the movies

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how film companies work so take this with a grain of salt
> 
> i have been working on this piece of fiction on and off since clap era. it's been a long while so timelines aren't really... making sense as you read this. at the same time when i wrote this, i was under the assumption that pristin will not disband. that assumption was wrong and i am nursing a broken and heavy heart. 
> 
> i have, multiple times, debated on whether i will actually finish this fic because i honestly don't think it's that good. the problem with working on something when you were young and continuing it on later when you have grown is the fact that as time goes on it will always read as juvenile. i think that a social media fic is the most juvenile kind of fic and it doesn't help the fact that i wrote this when i was like two years younger than i am now. however, i enjoyed writing this and i think that all the hours and time i spent writing this monstrous fic (which i think is the longest thing i have written) will be all for naught if i don't let someone read it. i know the tags are weird but, you're reading rpf. that's weird too. 
> 
> to be quite honest, i actually finished this five days ago (approx april 28 2020) however, formatting this was a pain. i had to scrap a lot of the plans i had in terms of formatting because i was absolutely going insane trying to figure it out. so PLEASE do me a favor and **enable creator's style.** i like to think that this fic won't make sense if you don't have creator's style on. i think it'll greatly enhance your reading experience and also my hard work on formatting won't be wasted so pwease pretty pwease turn on creator's style.
> 
> ALSO as much as possible **don't read this in a small screen.** there are parts that the formatting affected that idk how to fix so APOLOGIES!
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this a tiny little bit and not give up on it halfway because god knows i almost did.

**LEE, CHAN**

1516 Yuseong-Dearo, Yuseong-gu, Daejeon | +82 0X XXXX XXXX | lee_chan17@naver.com

**SUMMARY**

  * upcoming Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology (KAIST) graduate with strong academic background in IT


  * consistently Dean’s Lister of KAIST and recognized for excellent troubleshooting skills used to rapidly fix whatever technological problems


  * able to quickly learn and adapt to new sorts of problems; equally successful in self or team-directed settings; proficient in majority of industry popular tools and computer technology


  * background in CGI animation and proficiency in majority of Adobe software


  * please hire me im currently taking a break from my educs bc of Shit and I cant go home bc family left me to go to an Europe vacay and I don’t want to be so bored out of my mind in my dorm please im begging



**EDUCATION**

KOREAN ADVANCED INSTITUTE OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY (KAIST), Daedok Innopolis, Daejon  
99/110 credits earned

Pursuing a B.S. in Computer Information Sciences | GPA 4.0/4.3

***cut for length

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “the og ot3" with the members: seung1, brightest star, owoozi]

 **[seung1]**  
did  
did any of you see the chan kid’s resume

 **[owoozi]**  
i almost feel bad  
i feel like he sent that to other companies too

 **[brightest star]**  
you’re incapable of feeling any emotions aside from smug and pleasure from other people’s miseries so shut up jihoon  
we all know you laughed the hardest  
it’s okay  
you can admit it  
seokmin’s not here

 **[owoozi]**  
hey?  
soonyoung?  
go die please?

 **[seung1]**  
hush kids  
about the application  
oh thank god you saw that too  
I thought I gained a new power and started seeing what people’s true feelings were like  
and then I got confused because I checked kkt and jihoon’s latest message to the new company gc was “I’m quitting this company I hate this gc so fucking much”  
and ?  
and then I messaged here

 **[brightest star]** **  
** “new power”  
what  
what else do you have

 **[seung1]**  
cuteness

 **[brightest star]**  
debatable but all right

 **[owoozi]**  
are you implying I don’t hate this company

 **[seung1]**  
shrugs  
I mean  
do you?

 **[owoozi]** **  
** anywasys  
about the lee kid  
do we hire him or not

 **[brightest star]**  
nice change of topic right there but  
i say yes

 **[owoozi]**  
explain

 **[brightest star]** **  
** he’s hot

 **[owoozi]**  
can anyone that’s not soonyoung give an actual reason we should hire this kid

 **[seung1]** **  
** he’s from kaist  
that’s a big university right  
he’s bound to be good

 **[owoozi]**  
seungcheol we’ve been over this  
just because someone is from a sky university doesn’t mean theyre automatically smart  
look at jeonghan

 **[seung1]**  
I don’t understand your point?  
jeonghan is the smartest man I know  
and he graduated from snu

 **[owoozi}**  
why do I put up with all of you

 **[brightest star]** **  
** just hire the damn boy jihoon  
look at his resume

 **[owoozi]**  
you make a good point (for once)  
mmm  
all in favor of hiring lee chan say aye

 **[brightest star]** **  
** aye

 **[seung1]** **  
** aye

 **[owoozi]** **  
** aye  
all right that’s all of us  
he’s hired  
I’ll tell HR to contact him.

 **[brightest candy]** **  
** FINALLY SOME GOOD EYECANDY

 **[owoozi]**  
suddenly he’s unhired and soonyoung’s also fired.  
  


* * *

From: svtinc@naver.com

Subject: RE: APPLICATION FOR EMPLOYMENT

To: lee_chan17@naver.com

Dear Mr. Lee,

Congratulations! We hope you find this email in good health. This letter is to certify that we have examined your application and believe you to be perfect for the temporary I.T. position.

We can grant you employment upon sending proof of enrolment from your university and a complete background check within the next five working days.

Thank you for your interest and we look forward to working with you. We await your confirmation.

Regards,

SVT Inc.

* * *

[Lee Chan's google history moments before receiving an email from SVT Inc.]

* * *

[MEMO CURRENTLY PINNED ON THE SVT INC OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT CORKBOARD]

To whom it may concern:

Lee Chan will be joining Specialized Videotape Technology INC. as a temporary I.T. employee until we find another person to permanently fill it out. His first day will be on Monday, July 30. He’ll work closely with all of you seeing as there has been a sudden influx of software-induced problems causing productivity to dive down. We all hope you give him a hearty and warm welcome.

Regards,

HR Department

“software-induced problems” did u mean minghao “””””accidentally””””” sending and infecting all of our computers with viruses

shut up mingyu no one cares plus youre gay –hao

i'm telling hr you hurt my feelings

thank god for fresh meat

jeonghan if you break this new employee so help me god you’re the one who’s gonna have to find another it employee

regards,

jihoon

To whom it may concern:

The corkboard is not a place to casually talk. Please leave all casual conversations in the group chats.

Regards,

HR Department

no thanks

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, #streamdrakesnewestalbum]

**[owoozi added chanson to the group!]**

**[owoozi]**  
play nice

 **[chanson]**  
hello guys! my name is lee chan (as you may know…), i’m a fourth year student at KAIST and I hope to make your acquaintance!  
it was really nice meeting you all a while ago!

 **[angel]**  
he’s so…  
pure…..  
also  
no one’s going to answer you yet chan  
everyone’s phones gets confiscated whenever jihoon sees them using it.  
obviously im an exception

 **[owoozi]**  
get back to work jeonghan  
you too chan

 **[angel]**  
see?  
he’s even resigned to it

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “SVT AFTER DARK” with the members: angel, shua, china1, woo woo, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, #streamdrakesnewestalbum]

**[angel added chanson to the group!]**

**[angel]**  
hewwo uwu

 **[chanson]**  
what  
whats this

 **[angel]** **  
** the real svt inc chat

 **[chanson]**  
but  
seungcheol hyung, soonyoung hyung and jihoon hyung aren’t here?

 **[angel]**  
exactly.

* * *

[Post-its haphazardly attached to Yoon Jeonghan’s desk]

send to jihoon (IMPORTANT: MUST NOT BE THERE AND HIDE WHEN HE DECIDES TO PLAY IT FOR HIMSELF) bass line for gangnam style and new face (claim that it’s ur new work of genius hehehe)

do I really want to go back to school?

1\. talk to shua and cheol about it

  
2\. getting my masters sound good but is it worth it?  
3\. I cant keep doing this forever. I love doing psych as well.

do more digging on how kaist students act ???

  
make lee chan welcome (team dynamics are already established except for his)  
heard he has cgi experience from cheol? nudge soonyoung to help him???  
why don’t I have kaist friends????  
wait… now that I think about it isn’t … kaist 3 hours away from here…. what….

BARBECUE WELCOMING PARTY? EVERYBODY LIKES BARBECUE RIGHT?

CAN CHAN EVEN DRINK? HE'S A KID RIGHT???

convince minghao to spread another virus

hmmm maybe hosh or shua can…?  
burn this note after u decide

* * *

[Yoon Jeonghan’s recent credit card purchases]

**CONFIRMED – one booking for thirteen people at Maple Tree House Itaewon, 8:30 pm**

* * *

From: choiseungcheol@naver.com

Subject: Trouble with computers again?

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

hi so I think I have to inform you that the computers aren’t working again and I don’t know what to do anymore shua is on lunch break and jeonghan is sleeping so I cant ask them for help

thank you,

cheol

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: RE:Trouble with computers again?

To: choiseungcheol@naver.com

Hey,

We literally have a new I.T. employee go contact him

Regards,

Jihoon

P.S. also.. why is Jeonghan sleeping? Isn’t he supposed to be working?

From: choiseungcheol@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:Trouble with computers again?

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

oh right. i forgot hehehe.

thank you,

cheol

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:Trouble with computers again?

To: choiseungcheol@naver.com

HEY

ANSWER MY QUESTION ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING

Regards,

Jihoon

* * *

[Google messages between Choi Seungcheol and Lee Chan]

 **[Seungcheol]**  
hey uh  
there’s a problem w the computers

 **[Chan]**  
what seems to be the problem?  
do I have to go to your department?

 **[Seungcheol]**  
ummm  
the computers won’t turn on.  
and ive tried everything ? they still won’t turn on?

 **[Chan]**  
Um.  
have you checked if they’re plugged in the socket?

 **[Chan]**  
Hello?

 **[Seungcheol]**  
They’re working now!  
thanks!!!

* * *

  
  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

today marks the fifth time cheol thought his computer was broken but wasn’t actually broken but rather he forgot to plug in the switch

❤124:12 PM

  
  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

this man has editing awards. choi seungcheol has editing awards and yet.

❤114:13 PM

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, #streamdrakesnewestalbum, chanson]

 **[angel]**  
so anyone wants to eat meat

 **[gyu to the three]**  
I heard meat

 **[angel]**  
im treating  
if enough people say yes

 **[gyu to the three]**  
YES!!!  
wonu also says yes!

 **[#streaamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
hyung youre a lifesaver  
no one’s at home today so I’m coming as well whew

 **[seung2]** **  
** hyung this is so unfair you know im on a diet…  
but please count me in!

 **[angel]**  
boo… you perfect human boo seungkwan  
you don’t need to diet…….  
I will happily feed you until you realize this….  
ily……

 **[seung2]**  
HYUNG

 **[angel]**  
KWANNIE

 **[china1]**  
we’d come but haohao is tired huhu

 **[angel]**  
tell him: free alcohol

 **[china2]**  
we’re coming

 **[brightest star]** **  
** can you shout “im an alcoholic” louder I don’t think our neighbors heard it

 **[china2]**  
hm how about you do that

 **[brightest star]**  
:/ I asked first  
(also im gonna go too…]

 **[angel]**  
all right that’s  
nine people confirmed

 **[brightest star]**  
I only count seven who the other two

 **[angel]**  
shua and cheol

 **[shua]**  
I never said yes

 **[seung1]**  
me too…

 **[angel]**  
are you all saying no

 **[shua]**  
no

 **[seung1]**  
no

 **[angel]**  
thought so

 **[seoknotmean]**  
im going as well!!!!!  
meat is always a good good

 **[angel]**  
uwu my precious dongsaeng if you would have said no I would have cancelled  
<3

 **[seoknotmean]**  
HYUNGN I LOVE YOU

 **[angel]**  
@owoozi @chanson are you coming with?

 **[chanson]**  
I don’t want to bother….

 **[angel]**  
you’re not !!  
come with us!!  
it’s employee bonding!

 **[chanson]**  
mmm  
then I’ll come with!

 **[owoozi]**  
im not going  
I have work to do

 **[angel]**  
backread and see who’s gonna go

 **[seoknotmean]**  
:--( jihoon hyung you’re not coming??  
working is fine and all but don’t overwork!!!  
besides free meat!!!!

 **[owoozi]**  
nvm  
I’m going as well

* * *

  
  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

jeonghan, already on his tenth bottle of soju: uwuwuwu im being GOOD tonight im only having ONE bottle tonight uwuwuwuwu

❤1211:13 PM

  
  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

everyone thinks that me and cheol are the Strongest drinkers but like…. dude shua can literally outdrink me…. it’s a wonder he doesn’t end up w like liver disease like minghao does

❤159211:15 PM

  
  
joshua  
@hongjishua

replying to @jeonghan1004

you're just super weak, i don't even drink that much.

❤1211:20 PM

  
  
minghao  
@xuminghao_o

replying to @jeonghan1004

i don't have liver disease who told you that

❤1211:21 pm

  
  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

replying to @xuminghao_o

it's only a matter of time. don't think i don't see the bottle of vodka you hide under your desk.

❤109211:30 PM

  
  
minghao  
@xuminghao_o

replying to @jeonghan1004

it’s water wdym

❤111:32 PM

  
  
junhui  
@junwho

replying to @jeonghan1004

russian water***

❤211:34 PM

  
  
minghao  
@xuminghao_o

replying to @junwho

betrayed by my own lover i see.

❤1211:35 PM

  
seokmin  
@leeseokmin

HIS FACE IS SO SQUIISH Y I LOVE HIM SO MUCH IM CRYIN G WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE HIM I LOVE HIM SO M UCH I SHOULD CALL HIM NOW IM GONNA CALL HIM NOW SOONYOUNG HOLD MY DRINK I’M GONNA CALL HI

❤1711:45 PM

  
seokmin  
@leeseokmin

i am so glad that soonyoung took away my phone before I drunk called anyone

❤138:05 AM

  
  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

replying to @leeseokmin

what are friends for?

❤129:10 AM

  
  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

replying to @kwonsoon and @leeseokmin

are you really trusting the guy who almost told your crush you liked him accidentally... couldnt be me

❤99:30 AM

  
  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

replying to @bookwan and @leeseokmin

NO I DID NOT WHEN DID I EVEN DO THAT

❤19:36 AM

  
  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

replying to kwonsoon and @leeseokmin

ummmmm u literally in ur gc w him: “umm hey seokmin likes u--*remembers he shouldn’t know* AS A FRIEND hes not scared of u just thought id let u know uwu!” BE THANKFUL HE’S DENSE

❤99:38 AM

  
  
chan  
@leechan

my head hurts so bad

❤1712:37 PM

  
  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

replying to @leechan

are you a child? do you not know how to hold your alcohol? we're gonna have to change that.

❤190212:57 PM

* * *

 **seungcheol** (@choicheol) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **jeonghan** (@jeonghan1004) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **joshua** (@hongjishua) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **junhui** (@junwho) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **soonyoung** (@kwonsoon) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **wonwoo** (@jeonwonu) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **jihoon** (@leejihoon) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **seokmin** (@leeseokmin) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **mingyu** (@kimgyu) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **minghao** (@xuminghao_o) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **vernon** (@chwenotchew) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

 **seungkwan** (@bookwan) is now following **chan** (@leechan)!

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

[Online purchase made with the Specialized Videotape Technology INC. credit card]

 **CONFIRMED AND DELIVERED –** ONE 3D PRINTER

* * *

**MONTHLY MEETING AGENDA**

**Objective:** current project proposals, who bought the damn 3D printer, news, goals  
**Date:** August 5  
**Time:** 12:00 P.M

**Item/Presenter:**

  1. Call to order (Lee Jihoon)
  2. Roll Call (Lee Jihoon)
  3. Approval of Previous Meeting Minutes (Lee Jihoon)
  4. New Business
    1. Music Video editing proposal from D/g/ped/a (Choi Seungcheol)
    2. Outsourcing of effects from a Hollywood agency (Kwon Soonyoung)
    3. Trailer editing (Choi Seungcheol)
    4. WHO BOUGHT THE 3D PRINTER (Lee Jihoon)
      1. APPARENTLY NOT KWON SOONYOUNG
      2. LEE JIHOON DOES NOT BELIEVE
      3. CHOI SEUNGCHEOL WANTS TO GET BACK TO EDITING BECAUSE HE’S NOT GOOD WITH TENSE SITUATIONS. TRIES TO DIFFUSE SITUATION BUT FAILS
      4. KWON SOONYOUNG SWEARS ON HIS LIFE HE DIDN’T BUY THE 3D PRINTER BUT IT’S GONNA BE HELPFUL FOR FUTURE USES
      5. Wen Junhui knocks on the door and reveals he was the one who bought it by “accident”. Offers to pay it back.
      6. Choi Seungcheol, bleeding heart he is, does not accept and tells Junhui he can have the 3D printer provided it’s only going to stay here
      7. Lee Jihoon is still frantically questioning why CGI needs a 3D printer but he can’t have a new Launchpad
      8. Wen Junhui leaves quietly
  5. Addition to Agenda (Choi Seungcheol)
    1. Discussion of future endeavors of SVT INC.
    2. further discussion of the possibility of moving towards actually creating own movies
    3. Lee Jihoon points out where they’ll get a script
    4. Kwon Soonyoung points out that Wonwoo has a background in writing
    5. Lee Jihoon says: “That’s not enough! We don’t even have ideas!”
    6. Choi Seungcheol respectfully stops the discussion and says they can discuss online or another date lest another fight breaks out
  6. Adjournment



**Next meeting:** September 8

**Other notes or information:**

Wonwoo can totally write the movie and we can have Minghao direct it –Soonyoung

BUT WHO’S GOING TO ACT WHERE ARE WE GOING TO GET THE MONEY HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET IT OUT THERE IT’S TOO RISKY –Jihoon

* * *

**Requester’s name:** Lee Jihoon

**Item being requested** : A new Launchpad

**Reason for being requested:** CGI DIVISION HAS THEIR OWN 3D PRINTER, MUSIC DIVISION ALSO NEEDS A NEW INDUSTRY STANDARD LAUNCHPAD PLEASE GIVE US WHAT WE WANT

**Action taken by management** : Approved

* * *

**EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH:**

We’d like to congratulate **LEE JIHOON** for being the employee of the month for the consecutive fifty-second time! Keep up the good work!

can hr stop riding jihoon’s dick like we get it he does his job.

just say you're jealous jeonghan

regards,

jihoon

* * *

[Memo neatly attached to a smaller corkboard near the SVT INC. Official Announcement Corkboard]

Jeonghan’s Public Shaming Board! (where we call out people deserved to be publicly shamed!)

  * HR DEPARTMENT – for being an avid stickler of the rules
  * Lee Jihoon – for being an avid stickler of the rules



come back next week (or the next time I get annoyed idk) to find out who deserves to be publicly shamed next!

YOON JEONGHAN WE’VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT INSTEAD OF NEGATIVE NOW OUR FEELINGS ARE HURT

REGARDS,

HR DEPARTMENT

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “joshua’s church choir” with the members: angel, shua, owoozi, seoknotmean, seung2]

 **[seoknotmean]**  
congrats jihoon hyung !!!!!!!!!!!  
qwq you deserve it!

 **[owoozi]**  
thank you seokmin

 **[angel]**  
if you look to my left another person trying to ride jihoon’s dick

 **[seoknotmean]**  
IM NOT ! !!?!?!?!?!? 

**[shua]**  
jeonghan behave

 **[angel]** **  
** SIGHS FINE  
seokmin…. why can’t you be active with company affairs so that you’ll break jihoon’s streak…

 **[seoknotmean]**  
eh?  
i don’t really like responsibility ;;;

 **[seung2]**  
why  
why aren’t you asking me

 **[angel]**  
do you really want to do that?

 **[seung2]** **  
** touche

 **[owoozi]**  
just say  
just say you’re jealous that HR likes me jeonghan it’s okay

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “editing division" with the members: seung1, woo woo, gyu to the three, #streamdrakesnewestalbum]

 **[seung1]**  
is anyone up for a music video editing job

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
I’m not busy

 **[seung1]**  
aight  
I’ll forward the e-mail to you sol

 **[seung1]**  
oh before I forget  
happy belated birthday wonwoo

 **[woo woo]**  
thanks boss

 **[gyu to the three]**  
IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY WHEN

 **[woo woo]**  
uhh july 17

 **[gyu to the three]** **  
** WE’VE BEEN DATING FOR THREE MONTHS NOW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR BIRTHDAY  
WHY

 **[woo woo]**  
it never came up?  
I actually also forgot until seungcheol hyung greeted me

 **[gyu to the three]**  
IM SCREAMING I HATE YOU?

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
is this actual hate and trouble that you’ll break up?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
WHAT  
NO  
I LOVE WONWOO IM ???  
BUT  
AHH???

* * *

[Kim Mingyu’s recent credit card purchases]

 **CONFIRMED –** Sylvanian Family Town Girl Series – Chocolate Rabbit  
**CONFIRMED –** Paperback copy of Special Topics in Calamity Physics

 **OVERALL TOTAL:** 32,000 Korean Won  
**EXPECTED ARRIVAL DATE** : TWO WEEKS FROM ORDER DATE

* * *

From: choiseungcheol@naver.com, digi@pedia.net

Subject: FRWD: [URGENT] Music Video Edit

To: chwehansol@naver.com

Thank you so much for accepting our request!

We understand that SVT INC. is also a busy company so we feel terribly ashamed that our editors were unable to work on this and we had to outsource to you. Attached to this e-mail are the clips, actual song, and storyboard of how we want this music video to end up.

Thank you again,

D/g/ped/a

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “why does hr hate us” with the members: brightest star, china1, china2]

**[brightest star added chanson to the group!]**

**[brightest star]**  
welcome to the cgi division!

 **[chanson]**  
why am I here  
aren’t I it

 **[brightest star]**  
yeah but you wrote you had cgi experience  
and we need all the help we can get in cgi  
we only have three people  
one of which never slept the past three days  
the other is missing  
and the other is me! also hasn’t slept yet

 **[chanson]**  
oh

 **[china2]**  
newbie  
how well can you do shit in maya

 **[chanson]**  
im ok w it

 **[china2]**  
come down to our department ASAP  
don’t even think 

**[brightest star]**  
well that’s that  
qwq sorry for roping you but we’re on a really really  
strict deadline  
and junhuis dead  
huhuhu

* * *

[Email received by Xu Minghao that was promptly marked as spam.]

From: xuinc@xu.co

Subject: COME HOME.

To: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

This has gone long enough!

Come home and inherit the business or else face the repercussions Xu Minghao. Don’t think we don’t know about your little film company there.

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui]

 **[china2]**  
gege

 **[china1]**  
what happened?  
are you okay?

 **[china2]**  
i don’t want to go home.

 **[china1]**  
oh  
how did they find…?

 **[china2]**  
they’re xu.  
they can do anything.

 **[china1]**  
except make you take over their company it seems like.

 **[china2]**  
mmmm

 **[china1]**  
why  
whats wrong…?

 **[china2]** **  
** they mentioned  
they mentioned svt inc 

**[china1]**  
!

 **[china2]**  
I mean..  
I doubt  
I really doubt theyre gonna do anything  
like drastic  
but I don’t know.  
I don’t even know why they specifically want me  
I don’t even want the job  
but my cousin wants it  
my cousin wants it so badly

 **[china1]**  
well.  
you’re father wants you to take it.  
you know how he is  
he wants the power close to him

 **[china2]**  
I don’t want to hate him  
but he just makes it so easy.  
I’m sorry I’m making this complicated for you  
I know you wanted a simple life.

 **[china1]**  
minghao,  
don’t be sorry about things you can’t control.  
I want a simple life but  
i can’t want that  
I can’t possibly enjoy that without you by my side  
I don’t care about your family problems  
I care about you.  
and besides, running away with you to south korea?  
the best thing I’ve ever done.  
I’m with you.  
you know that right?

 **[china2]**  
thank you  
thank you

 **[china1]** **  
** I’m almost back in the office  
I brought your fav choco pie  
and milkis if you want  
have you eaten?

* * *

[Flyer hidden in the desk of Chwe Hansol] 

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Chwe Hansol and Choi Seungcheol]

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
hyung 

**[seung1]**  
yes?

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
can I perhaps…  
ask for a favor?

 **[seung1]**  
let me guess  
you want me to temporarily take over your work  
because you want to prepare for the upcoming rap compet

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
smart as ever hyung

 **[seung1]**  
fine I’ll do it  
but

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
yes?

 **[seung1]**  
when will you figure out what you want to do?

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
oof

 **[seung1]**  
hansol.

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
i know okay  
I’m still figuring things out  
i don’t want to do rap for the rest of my life you know that  
but I don’t know  
I like editing for svt inc

 **[seung1]**  
your gap year is almost up and you still don’t know what to do.  
I can try talking to uncle if you really still don’t know what you want to do yet

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
I know

 **[seung1]**  
talk to us all right?  
if you can’t talk to me, you can talk to anyone here  
even jihoon

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
I’ll keep that in mind

* * *

  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

being an adult is hard.

❤1212:03 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Chwe Hansol and Lee Jihoon]

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
hyung

 **[owoozi]**  
what

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
can  
can you help me w a beat

 **[owoozi]**  
change your name into something proper and I’ll think about it

 **[#streamdrakesnewestalbum]**  
PLEASE JUST BECAUSE YOU DON’T THINK DRAKE IS GOOD

 **[owoozi]**  
hansol.

 **[hansol]**  
THERE HAPPY

 **[owoozi]**  
VERY  
come to my studio whenever w the beat and I’ll help you.

* * *

  
sofia  
@sofianotthefirst

hewwo i so wuv my brother for forgetting to pick me up today uwu

❤1255:32 PM

  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

replying to @sofianotthefirst

okay in my defense you weren't there when i got there ok so i left

❤25:36 PM

  
siyeon  
@parksiyeon

replying to @sofianotthefirst

omg weren't we in the arcades during that time

❤105:39 PM

* * *

[Leave form filled by Choi Seungcheol]

**Requester’s name:** Choi Seungcheol

**Date planned to absent:** this friday-Monday

**Details of leave:** DUDE, you already know why!!!! I kept talking about it a lot! It’s finally my kids’ basketball tournament and I gotta be THERE!! I gotta SUPPORT

**Verdict:** Approved.

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “the og ot3" with the members: seung1, brightest star, owoozi]

 **[seung1]**  
just a reminder  
I wont be here tomorrow, Saturday and Monday!  
also Sunday  
but theres no work on Sundays  
anyways  
I wont be here because I gotta supervise a basketball tournament!!  
YOU KNOW the one w the at risk kids??  
im so happy they’ve been doing good recently :-)  
BUT !! back to the topic at hand!  
don’t do anything I wont do!!!!!  
ok??????

 **[brightest star]** **  
** HYUNG I LOVE U  
GO DO YOUR GOOD IN THE WORLD

 **[seung1]**  
hoshi I love u so much ur my fave kid

 **[owoozi]**  
you sicken me.  
go forth and do your good in the world  
disgusting.

 **[seung1]**  
:/

 **[owoozi]**  
stay safe too

 **[seung1]**  
I love u too!

 **[brightest star]**  
don’t worry cheol uwu  
u’re gonna come back to a Stable Office  
and not an office Burned Down

 **[seung1]**  
:/  
now im worried

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “SVT AFTER DARK” with the members: angel, shua, china1, woo woo, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

 **[angel]**  
uwu friends  
as you all know  
cheol won’t be here tomorrow  
you know what this means?

 **[shua]**  
um  
nothing cheol won’t be happy about?

 **[angel]**  
wrong!!!

 **[gyu to the three]**  
we’re gonna steal his pudding cups from the fridge?

 **[seung2]**  
im all for that

 **[angel]**  
close!  
but not quite!

 **[woo woo]**  
another productive day at work but only without seungcheol hyung?

 **[angel]**  
nope!  
not even close!  
we can fuck around with jihoon  
without the threat of cheol’s dad disappointed eyes !!!  
yay!!!  
everyone clap!

 **[chanson]**  
aren’t we gonna get in… like…  
trouble…?

 **[angel]**  
OH MY SWEET SUMMER CHILD  
as long as you are w your jeonghan hyung?  
no bad will ever befall upon you  
jihoon’s too scared of me  
he just wont admit it

 **[shua]**  
you do know this is why you have the most work out of all of us right jeonghan?  
when you keep making jihoon angry = your workload going up  
= to me hearing you complain more abt work

 **[angel]**  
shhh shua  
now is not the time to think about consequences!  
it’s team bonding!

 **[shua]**  
squints

 **[angel]**  
ANYWAYS GUYS  
before shua can talk me out of this  
here’s what we’re gonna do

 **[gyu to the three]**  
um  
can we still steal cheol hyung’s pudding cups?

 **[angel]**  
you can steal jihoon’s

* * *

  
  
mingyu  
@kimgyu

jeonghan: lets do a prank!

also jeonghan: doesn’t do any legwork and makes all his dongsaengs do it

❤128:05 AM

  
chan  
@leechan

oh no it’s only been two weeks and I’m gonna get fired from my job :((

❤178:10 AM

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

jihoon’s almost at the office nice nice nice nice nice

❤12898:25 AM

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

oh my god he’s here! he’s here!!! he’s about to go into his office heheheheHEHEHEHEHE

❤13918:28 AM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

CAN THE BEING CALLED YOON JEONGHAN GO DIE AND GO TO HELL PLEASE OH MY FUCKING GOD.

❤178:30 AM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

@choicheol @hongjishua CAN YOU TWO PUT @jeonghan1004 ON A FUCKING LEASH PLEASE THANKS

❤178:35 AM

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

hey my angels!! are you ready for the newest warm cup of milk vlog on sunday? it’s gonna be the funniest I assure you!!!

❤132838:28 AM

* * *

[Complaint form filed by Lee Jihoon]

**Complainant’s name:** Lee Jihoon

**People involved:** Yoon Jeonghan

**Details of Complaint:** HE FUCKING PUT CUPS FILLED WITH WATER ON ALL SURFACES OF MY FLOOR MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO GO INSIDE. ALSO SOME CUPS HAD DYE IN IT AND SPELLED “SHORTY” WHO DOES THIS WHO DOES THAT WHAT’S HIS PROBLEM OH MY GOD I HATE HIM SO MUCH.

**Action taken by HR:** Yoon Jeonghan will clean up the mess and write a formal apology to Lee Jihoon.

* * *

[Memo correspondence between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon]

Dear Jihoonie, 

TO begin with, I fully apologize. I didn’t know pointing out the truth would hurt you so much, but as they say the truth hurts and I should’ve seen this coming. Also, it wasn’t me who even did the whole water cup thing; it was Kim Mingyu and Lee Chan. I didn’t set ANY one of the cups. Even check the CCTV! I didn’t do a single thing!

But you know, since I’m the oldest, I might as well apologize for them too.

Yours,

Yoon Jeonghan

Jeonghan,

go die you’re so full of shit.

Regards,

Lee Jihoon

P.S. thank you for the twelve pack of pudding cups. I’ll happily eat them as I smugly watch you clean my office.

Dear Jihoonie,

Aw! Love you too <3

Yours,

Yoon Jeonghan

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “honey? I lost the kids!” with the members: seung1, angel, shua]

 **[angel]**  
:---(  
jihoon increased my workload again  
:----( I don’t even know how to play a pipa!!!!  
:----------(

 **[shua]**  
i

 **[angel]**  
don’t do it joshua

 **[shua]**  
I told you so

 **[angel]**  
:---(

 **[cheol]**  
:000000  
the basketball tournament was so intense I had no chance to check my phone :(  
I miss all of you!  
cant wait to see you all again tom! <3  
whatd I miss???

 **[shua]**  
jeonghan bullied jihoon again

 **[cheol]**  
:--((((

 **[angel]**  
please don’t do that im regretting it as well  
how am I gonna learn how to play the pipa in under five weeks?  
ugh

 **[shua]**  
I told you so

 **[cheol]**  
:--((

 **[angel]**  
I already said sorry to jihoon!!!  
BESIDES ITS FOR TEAM BUILDING!  
can we please get back to the real problem at hand…  
how can I play the pipa I didn’t even know that existed

 **[cheol]**  
sighs  
I might know someone.

 **[angel]**  
umm was hoping you’d convince jihoon to not let me do this assignment

 **[cheol]**  
:-((

 **[angel]**  
but that works too! uwu <3

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu]

 **[woo woo]**  
why is there a discrete box on top of your desk  
with my name on it?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
OH NO….  
:---(  
it came in while I was eating lunch ;;;  
AHHHH  
:---( it was going to be a surprise….

 **[woo woo]**  
is this… a gift for me?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
yes!!!  
I WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE IT TO YOU PERSONALLY AHHHH

 **[woo woo]**  
I wasn’t expecting you to get me a gift!

 **[gyu to the three]**  
I mean… I wanted to give you one….  
like….. idk its dumb  
something to remember me by ?

 **[woo woo]**  
that’s … sweet of you  
but you do know I’m okay with just spending the day with you as a belated birthday gift right?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
HOW GREASY SDGLKSJDGKSLJG  
I love u  
lets go on a home date this Sunday <3

 **[woo woo]**  
you truly know the way to my heart <3

 **[gyu to the three]**  
<3

* * *

  
  
wonwoo  
@jeonwonu

truly thankful for @kimgyu <3\. thanks for giving me a belated birthday gift! I’m glad that my Sylvanian Family collection is continuing to grow and I’m surely going to read the book you gave me well!

❤126:03 PM

  
  
mingyu  
@kimgyu

replying to @jeonwonu

ily ❤ I cant wait wait wait for sunday to come !!!!!!!

❤26:10 PM

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

it astounds me to know that jeon wonwoo, one of the most intimidating guys I know, collects these fuzzy cute animal figurines. the gap moe is real everybody.

❤176:37 pm

* * *

**EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH:**

We’d like to congratulate **LEE CHAN** for being the employee of the month! Keep up the good work!

:-0

THIS IS SO FUNNY

rip jihoon hyung

congrats chan!

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

 **[seung1]**  
congrats @chanson for being employee of the month!

 **[chanson]**  
wow thank you!  
I never really expected to be employee of this month!!!

 **[shua]**  
you deserve it don’t worry :-)

 **[angel]**  
@owoozi hey how does it feel to lose

 **[seung1]**  
jeonghan play nice

 **[owoozi]**  
hey chan?  
I don’t know how you did it?  
but mark my words I’m going to take my title back

 **[chan]**  
should i  
should I be worried

 **[owoozi]**  
yes

 **[seung1]**  
no

 **[seung1]**  
jihoon  
:--(

 **[owoozi]**  
…  
no  
(but also yes)

 **[angel]**  
oh my god this is the best day of my life

* * *

[Text Messages between Boo Seungkwan and his mother]

❤ mom ❤  
  
how's seoul life son? we miss you a lot kwannie ❤  
  
how are you in your idol company??  
  
are they feeding you well?? how's your trainee life coming along?  
  
u know i wont hesitate to come over there to feed you guys  
  
hahaha you know it! but there's no need!  
  
i miss u guys a lot too  
  
i'm doing good here in seoul though so dont worry!  
  
my company's been doing good though  
  
debut day still far away though :(  
  
well  
  
don't worry!  
  
you're gonna debut soon and all of us will come down there to watch you!  
  
thanks mom(  
  
i'll see you next time i visit ❤  
  


* * *

  
  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

sighs

❤123:01 PM

  
  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

replying to @bookwan

are you okay?

❤13:06 PM

  
  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

replying to @chwenotchew

no not quite but thank you for asking

❤13:10 pm

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Boo Seungkwan and Hong Joshua]

 **[seung2]**  
I hate lying to my parents so much 

**[shua]**  
oh baby,  
you still haven’t told them yet?

 **[seung2]**  
I just don’t know how to tell them  
I don’t want them to be disappointed in me :-(

 **[shua]**  
hey  
I can’t say if it’s going to be okay or not  
but I think it’s better if you just come clean to them.  
it’s clear that this is taking a toll on you…

 **[seung2]**  
I’ll definitely think about it :-(  
what did you tell them when you quit being a trainee?

 **[shua]**  
mmm I just  
came clean to them  
I told them that I didn’t want to be an idol anymore  
and just wanted to be a teacher

 **[seung2]**  
that sounds so easy 

**[shua]**  
yeah but at the time  
it wasn’t  
it’s scary now but  
in a few months, you’ll laugh about it

 **[seung2]**  
mmmm  
how did you even end up working here??  
aren’t you still a teacher??

 **[shua]**  
oh kwannie baby,  
i accepted this job for the same reasons jeonghan did  
cheol asked me and also  
flexible working hours

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Chwe Hansol and Boo Seungkwan]

 **[hansol]**  
are you okay?

 **[seung2]**  
you know how it is  
family problems  
thanks for asking 

**[hansol]**  
no worries dude  
wish I could do more for you :-(

 **[seung2]**  
it’s okay!!!  
i’m just scared that they’ll feel disappointed in me  
you know because I gave up

 **[hansol]**  
if it’s any consolation  
I think it’s brave that you stopped when you didn’t like it anymore  
like you know yourself enough to know when to stop  
if that makes sense

 **[seung2]**  
;;;__;;;  
tysm sollie <3  
hbu though?  
how’s the fort with your family?

 **[hansol]**  
same old same old  
cheol’s been hinting that dad is becoming more impatient  
y’know because the gap year’s almost up  
I honestly don’t know what to do  
i just want things to be how it is :-(

 **[seung2]**  
I definitely feel you :---(  
I was like that when I was deciding if I should continue to be a trainee or not  
I guess it’s your heart who wants to decide on what you want  
you gotta ask yourself:  
what do you like?

 **[hansol] (unsent)** **  
** you

 **[hansol]**  
ah! that makes sense  
I guess I like editing.  
maybe I’ll do that

 **[seung2]**  
start w the basics sollie!

 **[hansol]** **(unsent)**  
hey uhh off topic and swerving a bit but do you wanna eat

 **[hansol] (unsent)**  
do you wanna go maybe some times soon on a date with

 **[hansol] (unsent)**  
sdjgls why is asking someone out hard is this even the right itme

 **[hansol] (unsent)**  
WHAT EVEN IS THE RIGHT TIME i want u to be happy and just help you but like it always ends w you being the one helping me why am I useless

 **[hansol]** **(unsent)** **  
** why do I like you so much

 **[hansol]**  
haha! I guess so  
thanks kwannie!

 **[seung2]**  
anytime sollie <3

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Chwe Hansol and Hong Joshua]

 **[hansol]**  
hyung

 **[shua]**  
yes?

 **[hansol]**  
why is he so cute?

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Boo Seungkwan and Hong Joshua

 **[seung2]** **  
** now im sad for a completely different reason  
he messaged me asking me how i am and i was happy and then now im :-(

 **[shua]** **  
** is this… vernon?

 **[seung2]** **  
** yeah :-(

* * *

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

oh my god… im no master at it (yet) but I finally have the basics DOWN. god bless @choicheol for introducing me to my teacher and thank thank thank you so much @pinjieqiong for helping me!!!!

❤12983:03 PM

  
jie  
@pinjiqeiong

replying to @jeonghan1004

no worries! :--) it was so much fun teaching you!

❤223:10 PM

  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @jeonghan1004

i'm glad everything worked out in the end!

23:35 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “editing division" with the members: seung1, woo woo, gyu to the three, hansol]

 **[gyu to the three]**  
hey so  
um

 **[seung1]**  
what’s up gyu!  
do u have problems with the current project ur working on atm?  
oh no… did ur program  
crash…….  
and you didn’t save it..  
but you worked on it for three days straight without sleeping  
and the deadline is right around the corner  
but you somehow still can’t retrieve it

 **[gyu to the three]**  
what?  
no??  
why did i just get scared by that

 **[hansol]**  
i think all of us experienced that at one point or another

 **[seung1]**  
that’s true

 **[gyu to the three]**  
wait no i have something to say

 **[seung1]**  
then shoot!

 **[gyu to the three]**  
well okay  
why is it that  
music and cgi department group chats have cool names  
but we dont?

 **[seung1]**  
um  
we’re editing division?  
what names do they even have?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
i looked at woozi and minghao’s phones and  
cgi is “why do hr hates us”

 **[hansol]**  
oh i have the answer to that  
its because they’re always on the verge of dying  
and because  
soonyoung hyung

 **[woo woo]**  
but we’re also always on the verge of dying

 **[hansol]**  
soonyoung hyung

 **[woo woo]**  
hm

 **[hansol]**  
i’m not with you hyung but i can see the expression ur making  
its the hmmm thinking expression you have when youre pondering something 

**[woo woo]**  
that’s scary

 **[hansol]**  
the truth

 **[gyu to the three]**  
GUUUUYS

 **[woo woo]**  
sorry gyu <3  
continue please  
what’s music div’s name?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
thank u wonu <3  
well  
music div is joshua’s church choir

 **[seung1]**  
well  
have you heard them sing  
they sound so angelic  
i get that

 **[gyu to the three]**  
that’s not the point!!!  
they all have cool and funny names that showcase the personality they have but  
we only have  
editing division :---)  
can we have something cool….?

 **[seung1]**  
hmm  
i dont know… i kinda wanna preserve the sanctity of the gc

 **[gyu to the three]**  
:---(

 **[seung1]**  
oh what the hell  
we’re all friends anyway!  
what do you guys want me to change the chat name to?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
:DDDDDD

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “four men vibing" with the members: seung1, woo woo, gyu to the three, hansol]

 **[seung1]**  
are you sure you guys want this?

 **[woo woo]** **  
** i mean  
it kinda is true

 **[hansol]**  
we are four men vibing  
crack a cold one with the boys

 **[gyu to the three]**  
yeah!! its cute and simple  
and filled with personality…  
we are laid back………..

 **[hansol]**  
umm….  
seungcheol hyung on a deadline

 **[gyu to the three]**  
and chill….

 **[hansol]**  
wonwoo hyung on a deadline

 **[gyu to the three]**  
and quiet…..

 **[hansol]**  
you on a deadline

 **[gyu to the three]**  
and responsive…

 **[hansol]**  
me on a deadline

 **[gyu to the three]**  
and mentally stable!

 **[hansol]**  
literally all of us on a deadline

 **[gyu to the three]**  
I AM TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE THIS WORK OKAY

 **[seung1]**  
there goes all the traits mingyu listed

* * *

[Post-it note haphazardly stuck to Lee Jihoon's desk]

ask jeonghan about his tracks

~~find an excuse to talk to seokmin~~

ask seokmin about his harmonies!

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin]

 **[owoozi]**  
hey

 **[seoknotmean]**  
hyung!  
whats up uwu

 **[owoozi]**  
just checking up on those harmonies  
;_; I really need it soon

 **[seoknotmean]**  
skdgjsjkdghs  
theyre coming along dw!  
joshua hyung and I are doing good on it!!  
but its ending up sounding a lot too choir-ish sometimes ;_;  
(also……. seeing u use emoticons… such a whiplash…… im…)

 **[owoozi]**  
listen.  
I’m human too I use emoticons too  
also  
I think it’s okay if it sounds too choir-ish?  
it’s ~a heavenly scene~  
so  
the points are: traditional, chinese, and heavenly  
that’s what KDS said in the first place

 **[seoknotmean]**  
all right!  
I’ll pass it on to shua hyung uwu 

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Hong Joshua and Lee Jihoon]

 **[shua]**  
you know its so funny that you message seokmin  
instead of me  
by funny I mean its cute

 **[owoozi]**  
ah  
the personality traits of your loved ones really rub off on you, no?  
(I’m talking about you being EVIL to me ever since you started dating jeonghan and seungcheol)

 **[shua]**  
uwu  
hopefully seokmin’s good traits will be able to rub off on you when you inevitably start dating  
there’s a sexual joke there but i don’t want to point it out because I’m a good Christian boy  
and we all know it won’t only be seokmin doing the rubbing ;-0

 **[owoozi]**  
SHUT  
THE  
FUCK

* * *

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: where

To: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Jeonghan,

Where are my pipa tracks.

Regards,

Jihoon

From: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Subject: RE:where

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

lol chill

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:where

To: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Jeonghan,

Sometimes I wonder why Choi Seungcheol, my best friend, decided to date you and introduce you to me instead of picking literally anyone else and then I remembered that everything he does he does to annoy me.

Regards,

Jihoon

P.S. I ASKED FOR THOSE FILES TWO DAYS AGO

From: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:where

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

i know and it was ready two days ago but then i heard shua wasn't finish with his and i know my files are useless if you don't have shua's first so i just decided to tweak some stuff. i'lll send them in an hour after shua.

i wuv you too

* * *

[Complaint form filled up by Lee Jihoon]

**Complainant’s name:** Lee Jihoon

**People involved:** Yoon Jeonghan

**Details of Complaint:** please im begging you just fucking transfer him to another department

**Action taken by HR:** Denied. We really can’t do that.

* * *

[Papers printed by Kim Mingyu using the company printer]

  1. 350 page manuscript entitled: “how to take care of a baby egg”



* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo]

 **[gyu to the three]**  
sometimes  
I wonder how I’m like  
with a man that’s clearly a fucking genius

 **[woo woo]**  
?  
what … brought this on…

 **[gyu to the three]**  
I  
read what you sent me  
you know  
the manuscript

 **[woo woo]**  
ah

 **[gyu to the three]**  
DON’T JUST SAY THAT  
ITS REALLY GOOD YOU HAVE A BEST SELLER IN YOUR HANDS WONWOO  
I READ A LOT OF THIS KIND OF STUFF FOR MY COLLEGE YEARS  
AND LIKE  
a coming of age told through the eyes of a highschooler while not rare  
this kind of style, this kind of framing…  
a young girl trying to come to terms with herself  
while navigating high school and new changes  
AND THEN being partnered in an assignment with the girl  
who bullies her?  
and them basically becoming frineds?!?!?!?  
it’s so good  
I want to read more

 **[woo woo]**  
lsdgjdsklg  
thank you.,,,  
it’s partially based on my experiences when I was a child

 **[gyu to three]** **  
** WHAT  
:- (

 **[woo woo]**  
not all!  
like my feelings when I was young  
that kind of thing  
I wanted to write something that would  
you know maybe help someone out

 **[gyu to three]**  
so you’re going to send it to a publishing company?

 **[woo woo]**  
i  
I’ll think about it  
I don’t know if it’s good enoug

 **[gyu to the three]** **  
** you know I’ll be there for you right?  
whether you send it or not  
I’m telling you  
ITS GOOD ENOUGH

 **[woo woo]**  
thank you  
you liking it is more than enough for me

* * *

[Papers that were printed by Kwon Soonyoung before he jammed the printer]

  1. 3x pages of that month’s budget plan
  2. 13x pages of that month’s agenda meeting
  3. 50x pages of—



**ERROR!!!**

* * *

[Google messages between Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Chan]

 **[Soonyoung]**  
hewwo….

 **[Chan]**  
Hey hyung!  
Do you need anything?

 **[Soonyoung]**  
Uh,  
I may have caused a paper jam…

 **[Chan]**  
Oh!  
I’ll be down in a jiffy, just need to work on some stuff!  
May I ask though what you printed that caused it to jam?

 **[Soonyoung]**  
um….  
um…

 **[Chan]**  
I mean it’s totally okay if you don’t want to tell me!  
I’m just curious!

 **[Soonyoung]**  
….  
shinee fanfiction…

 **[Chan]**  
…  
um.

 **[Soonyoung]**  
PLEASE DON’T TELL JIHOONIE

* * *

[Google messages between Choi Seungcheol and Lee Chan]

 **[Seungcheol]**  
HELLO  
MY COMPUTER ISN’T WORKING AGAIN  
AND I DEFINITELY CHECKED THE SOCKET!!!!!!!  
IT’S PLUGGED  
PLEASE HELP

 **[Chan]**  
Uh,  
Have you tried turning on the monitor ?

 **[Chan]**  
hello?

 **[Seungcheol]**  
IT’S WORKING NOW THANK YOU, REMIND ME TO GIVE YOU A RAISE NEXT TIME

* * *

[Google messages between Hong Joshua and Lee Chan]

 **[Joshua]**  
my darling dongsaeng…  
please help me..

 **[Chan]**  
yes?

 **[Joshua]**  
I think I accidentally downloaded a virus.

 **[Chan]**  
mmmm  
I’ll be down in a bit!

* * *

  
chan  
@leechan

me, like some months ago: UWU I’m gonna GET A JOB because I KNOW I’ll be SO FUCKING BORED alone in my dorm!

me, after the nth time my boss can’t turn on his computer: please I’m begging you just shoot my brains out please

❤134:07 PM

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

replying to @leechan

this is so sad alexa play catallena by orange caramel

❤14384:09 PM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @leechan

you made your bed now LIE IN IT.

❤74:15 PM

  
  
seokmin  
@leeseokmin

replying to @leechan

omo…. good luck!!! cheol hyung can be a scatterbrain sometimes but we’re all doing our best!!! ;;;;;;;;;;; we really appreciate you

❤26:09 PM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @leechan

but of course if you need help my office is always open.

❤76:15 PM

  
chan  
@leechan

replying to @leejihoon

this is amazing. by amazing I mean unbelievable. this is your Weakness, I’ll be sure to remember it.

❤16:19 PM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @leechan

i will actually fire you.

❤16:23 PM

  
chan  
@leechan

replying to @leejihoon

WAIT PLEASE DONT I WAS JOKING YOURE THE BEST BOSS TO EVER BOSS

❤16:19 PM

* * *

From: digi@pedia.net

Subject: A Business Offer.

To: svtinc@naver.com

Greetings!

We have had an unofficial partnership for so long that we feel that you’re company is the perfect fit for our company. We’ve always had good outputs whenever we outsource some of our editing to you, and as our company gets busier and we have no time to train new editors, we’re opening our doors to an official partnership with you.

Don’t get us wrong, we don’t want to absorb SVT inc., we merely are offering for your company to be our official affiliate and go-to for editing jobs we don’t have the time to do. We hope you at least consider our offer. Attach would be the contract proposals we are willing to give to you as incentive to accept.

Regards,

D/g/ped/a

* * *

**MONTHLY MEETING AGENDA**

**Objective:** current project proposals, news, goals, budget problems  
**Date:** September 8  
**Time:** 12:00 P.M

**Item/Presenter:**

  1. Call to order (Lee Jihoon)
  2. Roll Call (Lee Jihoon)
  3. Approval of Previous Meeting Minutes (Lee Jihoon)
  4. HR complaining about Yoon Jeonghan’s behavior
    1. When asked if they legitimately hate him, HR rep only says: “I mean… We all think he’s cute, but at the same time he hurts our feelings a lot so we can’t really excuse that.”
    2. Kwon Soonyoung asks if HR decides on their punishments on the fact if an employee is cute, HR rep. only goes red at the mention of that.
    3. Lee Jihoon looks murderous at this point.
    4. HR rep. quickly says “Oh, that’s just a joke!”. 
    5. Nobody believes them. Choi Seungcheol looks as if he’s contemplating if the whole HR department can steal Yoon Jeonghan away from him.
    6. HR. rep. coughs and redirects conversation back to their complaints about Yoon Jeonghan. Says they don’t really care about his comments that much, they just wanted to vent a bit.
    7. Lee Jihoon definitely breaks a pencil.
    8. HR rep. leaves quietly after voicing their complaints.
  5. Normal business continues as usual
    1. Choi Seungcheol announces the D/g/ped/a contract. Kwon Soonyoung agrees on signing it. Lee Jihoon is skeptical.
    2. Lee Jihoon concedes to it seeing as it’s another stable revenue for their employees.
    3. Kwon Soonyoung brings up a Hollywood agency email asking if they can outsource effects to them. 
    4. Choi Seungcheol squints at him and brings up the fact that the CGI department is swamped.
    5. Kwon Soonyoung nervously laughs and says they’ve been letting Lee Chan work with them.
    6. Everyone groans.
  6. Discussion on whether or not Lee Chan should also be added to the CGI payment roster.
    1. Lee Jihoon immediately says yes. 
    2. Choi Seungcheol immediately says yes.
    3. Kwon Soonyoung immediately says yes.
    4. Lee Chan will be added to the CGI payment roster.
  7. Normal business continues as usual
    1. Lee Jihoon accepts the Hollywood agency offer. Another stable revenue for the company.
    2. Lee Jihoon brings up KDS Broadcasting Company coming to them for simple BG works
    3. Choi Seungcheol tells him to accept it.
  8. Kwon Soonyoung brings up the Additional Agenda—Lee Jihoon groans and puts his face to his hands.
    1. “We don’t have any more money!” –Lee Jihoon
    2. “A company is all about taking risks, Jihoon!” –Kwon Soonyoung
    3. Choi Seungcheol once again attempts to play mediator.
    4. It does not work.
  9. Adjournment



**Next meeting:** October 5

**Additional notes/information:**

I suggest you look back at the reason why you created this company Jihoon. You won’t make vapid pop songs but you’ll make vapid bgms? Pathetic. –Kwon Soonyoung

Soonyoung, you’re taking it too far –Choi Seungcheol

I’m sorry if I’m only fucking looking out for our employees. –Lee Jihoon

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin]

 **[owoozi]**  
hey  
can I ask for your opinion.  
I trust you to give me an unbiased view.

 **[seoknotmean]**  
!  
sure hyung  
shoot!

 **[owoozi]**  
what if  
you turned away easy big money because it went against your values  
and instead just started paving your own way even if it’s not easy  
just so that you could get a chance to do what you really want  
but now that you have that chance  
you realize you can’t do it or else you’ll risk the lives of other people  
you’ll risk the livelihood of these people  
and you don’t want that  
but at the same time  
this is the chance you wanted.  
hypothetically of course

 **[seoknotmean]**  
I mean.  
hypothetically speaking  
if you care enough about these people that you’re worrying about them  
in exchange for your happiness and fulfillment  
then surely these people also care about you enough  
that they’d encourage you to take the risk?  
I mean,  
from what you described…  
I’d assume these people are your friends  
and they’d also want to see you be fulfilled  
and support you in whatever way they can…

 **[seoknotmean]**  
hyung?

 **[owoozi]**  
oh  
I’m just thinking.

 **[seoknotmean]**  
oh…  
what’s this all about?

 **[owoozi]**  
nothing.  
just some thoughts.  
remembered some things.  
but you’re right.  
thanks seok.

 **[seoknotmean]**  
glad I could be of help <3

 **[owoozi]**  
<3

* * *

[Blog post made by Lee Jihoon during his fourth year of college, before he went and started SVT INC. with Choi Seungcheol and Kwon Soonyoung]

_I don’t want to make this kind of pop music._

_I’ve seen my seniors enter this line of business. They enter with high hopes in their eyes; passion for music still in their hearts, but the industry eats them up and chews them out. I’ve seen them. I’ve seen their eyes—eyes devoid of any kind of love for music, eyes that’s only thought would be a fat paycheck and music that doesn’t resonate with anyone. Their creativity all but sapped out, the only reason they’re creating music they don’t have it in themselves to create is because they’re bound by a contract._

_I don’t want that. I don’t want a future where I see music as a means to an end, where I lose all my love for music._

_I won’t be like my seniors. I’ll do it my own way._

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “the og ot3" with the members: seung1, brightest star, owoozi]

 **[owoozi]**  
let’s do it.

 **[seung1]**  
?

 **[owoozi]**  
the movie I mean.  
soonyoung’s right.  
you’re all right.  
I threw away my chance at a stable job the moment I created this company.  
I want to do this.

 **[brightest star]**  
HELLA YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

 **[seung1]**  
!!!!!  
YES!!!  
I’ll get things Ready

* * *

[Memo from HR posted on the official SVT INC. board]

Greetings!

Congratulations for our 52nd week of being productive! Keep up the good work!

Regards,

HR

“52nd week of being productive” sounds fake but ok

* * *

[Post-its haphazardly stuck in Yoon Jeonghan's desk]

school…

I think it’s worth it

i think I can do it

I guess I want to take my masters

to do list:

~~pipa files~~

~~bass files~~

help joshua and seok w their harmonies for the choir thing

tell seungcheol and joshua about me wanting to go back to school

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “honey? I lost the kids!” with the members: seung1, angel, shua]

 **[angel]**  
hey

 **[seung1]**  
whats up!!!

 **[shua]**  
if you’re messaging to ask us to bail you from jihoonie sorry but you’re on your own

 **[angel]**  
WOW  
no  
it’s something.  
else.

 **[shua]**  
is anything wrong?

 **[seung1]**  
jeonghan, is everything all right?

 **[angel]**  
mmm  
I might.  
go back to school.

 **[seung1]**  
!  
like.  
for masters?

 **[angel]**  
yes…  
I’m sorry for not telling you face to face.  
I got nervous.  
I just wanted to ask for your thoughts.

 **[shua]**  
!!  
no baby, it’s okay….  
do YOU want to go back to school?

 **[angel]**  
yes .  
a whole lot.  
like,  
I love working for SVT but  
this wasn’t my planned career.  
I went to school for psych.  
I want to do psych.  
but I also want to work for svt  
BUT  
its all confusing,

 **[seung1]**  
you know we’ll always support you, right?  
whatever path you’ll take

 **[angel]**  
I know!  
I just.  
I don’t know  
want someone to tell me I’m doing the right thing  
I feel bad.

 **[shua]**  
you don’t have to feel bad hannie.  
we’ll understand!

 **[seung1]**  
also!  
you don’t have to quit  
y’know when you go back to school?  
we have flexible hours!!!!!!

 **[angel]**  
thank you…`

 **[seung1]**  
you do know that we’ll always be there for you right?  
if you want to do this  
then we’ll be there rooting for you all the way

 **[shua]**  
jeonghan,  
you don’t have to be nervous.  
we’re proud of you.

 **[angel]**  
I’m gonna cry  
I love u <3

 **[seung1]**  
<3

 **[shua]**  
<3  
we’re definitely crashing over your place this weekend

 **[seung1]**  
SMOTHER JEONGHAN WITH LOVE WEEKEND?  
COUNT ME IN

 **[angel]**  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **[shua]**  
(btw….  
what school will you take your masters with?)

 **[angel]**  
haven’t decided yet…  
I feel like I’ll just  
apply everywhere  
just in case

 **[seung1]**  
IF IT’S YOU, YOU’LL BE ACCEPTED EVERYWHERE!!!!

 **[angel]**  
choi seungcheol id die for you  
,,,,,  
do you want to help me look this weekend?  
since you’ll be crashing at my apartment?

 **[shua]**  
if that’s okay with you!

 **[seung1]**  
heck yeah!  
<3

 **[shua]**  
<3

 **[angel]**  
<3

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Chwe Vernon and Lee Jihoon]

 **[hansol]**  
hello….  
have you checked my files…?

 **[owoozi]**  
oh  
yeah I did  
I just forgot to check in with you  
it’s really good  
like really good

 **[hansol]**  
there’s a but there

 **[owoozi]**  
mmm some parts were weak  
I feel like your bass is too strong too?  
you could make your hi hats crisper  
it’s good though  
lyrics are strong and catchy  
they’re really… puppy love though…

 **[hansol]**  
AHHHHH  
ok ok thank you!!!  
I’ll work on that!!!!

 **[owoozi]**  
:/  
is this song about seungkwan

 **[hansol]**  
.  
how  
how did you know

 **[owoozi]**  
aside from you just confirming it

 **[hansol]** **  
** SCREAMS

 **[owoozi]**  
your lyrics are literally:  
“round cheeks, sparkling eyes,  
firm thighs, pouty lips  
heaven on earth is with you.  
the cutest you”  
dude

 **[hansol]**  
I'M STILL INCOHERENTLY SCREAMING.  
  


* * *

[Google messages between Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Chan]

 **[Soonyoung]**  
my shinee fanfiction word documents are printing…. wrong please help…

 **[Chan]**  
I don’t think employees are allowed to print pornography using office property

 **[Soonyoung]**  
ITS NOT SMUT  
please…. its jammed again…  
I just want to read taemin falling in love with me

 **[Chan]**  
I  
I don’t even know what to say  
I

[ **Soonyoung]**  
thank you…  
remind me to give u a raise

* * *

[Paper neatly pinned to SVT INC. Official Announcement Corkboard]

**EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH:**

We’d like to congratulate **LEE CHAN** for being the employee of the month for the second consecutive month! Keep up the good work!

hey HR :- ) while I love that our maknae is working hard and dandy :- ) i’d appreciate if you give me back my rightful throne or else i’ll kill you

regards,

Jihoon

jihoon this is so depressing press f

f

f

f

f

f

* * *

[Chwe Hansol's google history]

* * *

[Leave form filled by Yoon Jeonghan]

  
**Requester’s name:**  
Yoon Jeonghan

**Date planned to absent:** The first two weeks of December

**Details of leave:** Just gotta take some time to finalize my application for Masters at SNU, that’s all :- )

**Verdict:** Approved.

* * *

[Paper neatly pinned to SVT INC. Official Announcement Corkboard]

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

Yoon Jeonghan will be taking a leave of absence during the first two weeks of December. He will be taking a break from all SVT inc. ongoing projects. We cannot disclose the reason why he’ll leave; you may ask him directly for that. 

Congratulations Yoon Jeonghan! We wish you luck for your future endeavors!

Regards,

HR Department

WHY DOES THIS PAPER MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I’M QUITTING FOR TWO WEEKS. I’M JUST GOING TO APPLY TO SCHOOLS.

OWO DO I HEAR FREE DRINKS?  
(congratulations by the way jeonghan!!!!!!!! svt inc will always be behind you!!!!!!!!!)

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Chwe Hansol and Kim Mingyu]

 **[hansol]**  
hyung…

 **[gyu to the three]**  
yes…?  
are you having troubles with the edit…?

 **[hansol]**  
nope! finished my mv project for d/g/ped/a a while back!

 **[gyu to the three]**  
god I wish that were me

 **[hansol]**  
owo  
hyungs gonna be disappointed

 **[gyu to the three]**  
don’t remind me OTL  
i don’t want cheol hyung to look at me with  
Those Eyes

 **[hansol]**  
oh worm mood  
but uhhhh

 **[gyu to the three]**  
yes…?

 **[hansol]**  
what was film school like?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
!  
are you…?

 **[hansol]**  
maybe  
I’m still deciding  
I really like editing and working with svt inc.?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
OTL  
I’ll do my best to answer any questions!  
but uh  
my program was heavily focused on producing  
like that was my course.

 **[hansol]**  
honestly any…  
anything..  
any information would be great  
I just want to do something with my life.  
I guess I don’t want to keep on depending on my parents?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
u do know that u work full time in svt inc  
and u’ve long been independent from ur parents  
u just live w them  
u could like idk  
go and leave if u want…?

 **[hansol]**  
I know  
but like…  
I guess I want something tangible like a degree  
to show I did something  
you know?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
ah  
I understand somewhat.

 **[hansol]**  
jeonghan hyung is going back to school  
my gap year is almost up  
svt inc will probably be there too  
i want to go back to school  
but I don’t want to feel like I was forced into it?  
so here I am asking you if film school was worth it

 **[gyu to the three]**  
okay.  
I think I may have the answer for you  
film school was

_cut for length_

* * *

[Tweets retrieved from Lee Chan's twitter account last year]

  
chan  
@leechan

hey i'm literally going to blow my fucking brains out.

❤012:09 AM

  
chan  
@leechan

i fucking hate KAIST with a passion god how did i evnd up here this is pure hell i fucking hate i hate hate hate hate hate hate hate it

❤012:10 AM

  
chan  
@leechan

I cant even fucking leave because my parents will look at me with those disappointed eyes and if I don’t put my fuckign grades good theyre still going to look at me with those eyes and I cant handle that

❤012:11 AM

  
chan  
@leechan

kaist is seriously fucking killing all my ambition i just wanna fucking die so bad

❤012:12 AM

  
chan  
@leechan

i am not going to survive this huh

❤012:30 am

  
chan  
@leechan

it was my fault i'm sorry.

❤01:30 AM

* * *

From: svtinc@naver.com

Subject: A concern...

To: lee_chan17@naver.com

Hey Chan!

We realize that it’s almost been four months since you’ve started working with us. We understand that you are currently taking a break from KAIST. If you wouldn’t mind we would like to ask a few questions about it? You can choose to not answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable, don’t worry! Any possible sensitive information we’ll get from this will be kept confidential and won’t be used against you in any way. You have our word on that.

Regards,

HR Department

From: lee_chan17@naver.com

Subject: RE:A concern...

To: lee_chan17@naver.com

oh lol that

yeah no i dont mind

From: svtinc@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:A concern...

To: lee_chan17@naver.com

Hey Chan!

Forgive us if we may come off as insensitive, what exactly happened? KAIST normally doesn’t let their students take long breaks with the promise of you still having a slot if you choose to come back. We would just like to help you for when you go back to KAIST—to make things as smooth as possible.

Of course, if something highly sensitive did happen, you are under no obligation to tell us! We’d also just like to remind you that SVT Inc. offers mental health insurance. If you’d like to go to a therapist but your current plan doesn’t cover that or if you simply don’t have the means—we’d gladly help you find one!

Regards,

HR Department

From: lee_chan17@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:A concern...

To: lee_chan17@naver.com

how the fuck can I begin to explain how kaist almost killed me and that’s why they decided to give me a second chance so I won’t go public with this. how do I explain that I almost died and that now my parents are taking all measures to avoid me and it feels like im the loneliest person in the world. how do I say this in a way that lets you understand how much I fucking hate that teacher at kaist who gave me that almost failing grade when ive aced all of his exams always appeared early just because he didn’t think I deserved it because he thought I was a brat I don’t

From: lee_chan17@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:A concern... [DRAFT]

To: lee_chan17@naver.com

oh i'm sorry i don't feel comfortable telling you that information

From: svtinc@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:A concern...

To: lee_chan17@naver.com

Hey Chan!

No worries! We totally understand!

We’d like to reiterate though, SVT inc. offers free mental health insurance and if you’d like to have access to this, you can just talk to any people part of HR Department or any department head!

Regards,

HR Department

* * *

  
chan  
@leechan

haha yeah lol no i wont be doing that lol

❤03:03 AM

  
chan  
@leechan

this trauma? consider it repressed to hell and back!

❤03:05 AM

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

replying to @leechan

hey bud are you okay?

❤03:15 AM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Chan]

 **[brightest star]** **  
** everything okay?

 **[chanson]** **  
** i dont want to talk about it

 **[brightest star]** **  
** and i get that. i wont force you to talk about it.  
i’m just letting you know that i’m here  
svt inc is right behind you, you know?  
if you need professional help we can help you get it

 **[chanson]** **  
** OH MY GOD IM NOT CRAZY

 **[brightest star]** **  
** no ones calling you crazy

 **[chanson]** **  
** YOU ARE

 **[brightest star]** **  
** i’m not chan  
getting help doesnt mean youre crazy.

 **[chanson]**  
yeah right

 **[brightest star]** **  
** i’m telling the truth  
i used to also go to therapy too when things used to be really tough  
i think jihoon and cheol are still going until now  
jeonghan literally is planning to go to school to be one  
no one thinks youre crazy for considering therapy

 **[chanson]** **  
** you used to go to therapy?

 **[brightest star]** **  
** yeah i did.  
werent you there when it happened?

 **[chanson]** **  
** i just started working here two months ago

 **[brightest star]** **  
** OH IM SORRY SJDJD  
sometimes i keep forgetting you werent part of us since the beginning  
you being here feels very natural chan.  
BUT ANYWAYS well  
i had problems with school  
and then it got really bad that i started vomiting whenever i felt anxious which was ALL the time  
and then i also started to stop caring  
which scared a lot of people and then  
i got put on probation as my friends and family forced me to get help  
WHICH  
i dont hate them for it because  
i probably wouldnt be here if they didnt do that

 **[chanson]** **  
** oh  
you had problems in school too?

 **[brightest star]** **  
** too?

 **[chanson]** **  
** please answer the question

 **[brightest star]** **  
** well yeah i did!  
my family wanted me to take up business when i REALLY wanted to take fine arts but i loved them more and i thought theyd hate me if i didnt take up business  
so i did!  
but i didnt really like it  
i hated it with EVERYTHING i had because it made me feel stupid and dumb so i kinda had the breakdown  
and then you know the whole get help thing  
and then i realized i had one life to live and it was mine and i should live it the way i wanted to so i switched to fine arts  
when my family found out my decision they still supported me even if they were sad but they were able to realize that my happiness was far more important!  
met jihoon and the others and then here we are :)

 **[chanson]** **  
** oh **  
** i wish my family was like that

 **[brightest star]** **  
** oh?

 **[chanson]** **  
** yeah  
see  
UGH  
theres a reason why kaist let me go on a long leave term of absence. they didnt want me to sue them lol

 **[brightest star]** **  
** why wouldnt they want you to sue them?

 **[chanson]** **  
** well  
they kinda forced me in a position where i wanted to die so bad i tried to go through with it

 **[brightest star]** **  
** chan  
why?

 **[chanson]** **  
** yeah  
there was a professor and he HATED my guts  
bc i was like young and all and i pointed out one of the mistakes he did when he was giving out a lecture  
so like he made my life a living hell  
and gave me failing grades when i knew i was perfect in all those exams  
i took it up with the board  
they just laughed at me  
my gpa continued to go down and my family hated me  
like FULL ON hated me like dont come back home if your grades arent an a yet or like you bring us shame blah blah blah even though i tried to explain i was doing EVERYTHING i could  
then it got to a point where i literally couldnt do it anymore like i couldnt take it  
i wrote a letter detailing the above as to why im taking my life  
tried to off myself  
survived for god knows why  
school board told me i could redo my year next year if i keep quiet so i did and now im back w my parents  
and my prents havent talked to me since the beginning of when i went back to them.  
they went on a vacation without me and told me to straighten out my crazy so i could go back next year  
decided to find a job  
then we re here

 **[brightest star]** **  
** youre not crazy okay?  
what happened was very far away from your control. you did everything that you could but you found no support from the people that was suppose to support you the most

 **[brightest star]** **  
** chan?  
you still there bud?

 **[chanson]**  
yeah  
i just had to take a minute. i guess i really needed to hear that.  
thank you.

 **[brightest star]** **  
** this what i’m here for! i’m your friend!  
we’ll always be there for you chan  
it was easy to get in svt but its gonna be hard to get out if our strong friendship

* * *

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

ummm ma’am i just wanna get in ur school bc i want to get my masters and continue my dream of becoming a psychologist… ma’ams…. why is this so hard….

❤13456:30 PM

* * *

[Emails received by Xu Minghao that was marked as spam]

From: xuinc@xu.co

Subject: ENOUGH

To: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

We have had ENOUGH of your drama Minghao. Don’t think just because you’re my child, I’ll go easy on you. COME HOME.

From: xujiahao@outlook.com

Subject: just listen to him

To: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

listen cousin. i’m happy you want me to become the next in line even if it's for selfish reasons. thats one of the reasons why im trying to buy you time. but this time i dont think i can stop him anymore.

just come home.

please.

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Jie jieqiong and Choi Seungcheol]

 **[jieqiong the world]**  
hi so were you aware that  
your employee is like

 **[seung1]** **  
** yes hi hello  
wait what did my employee do

 **[jieqiong the world]** **  
** OH I DONT KNOW  
MAY BE THE HEIR TO ONE OF THE RICHEST CHINESE  
CONGLOMERATE EVER???

 **[seung1]** **  
** oh good one lol  
see i stopped believing this kind of scams ever since hansol’s sister tried to convince me their family was a american royalty

 **[jieqiong the world]** **  
** I AM NOT JOKING

**[seung1]**  
omg youre really trying to trick me huh  
did jeonghan put you up to this

 **[jieqiong the world]** **  
** seungcheol dear i love you and i know that you know that if i werent a 100% lesbian we couldve been a couple  
but PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD  
JUST LOOK UP MINGHAOS NAME

 **[seung1]**  
jesus all right

 **[seung1]** **  
** WHAT THE FUCK

 **[jieqiong the world]** **  
** choi seungcheol  
based on this reaction  
am i supposed to believe that you guys didnt do a background check on xu minghao  
even though he made little to no efforts in hiding his identity  
or that you didnt think to check once you saw xu as his last name?

 **[seung1]**  
I MEAN IT WAS SOONYOUNG WHO BROUGHT HIM INTO THE COMPANY AND I TRUST HIM  
AND ALSO IM KOREAN I DONT KNOW MUCH ABOUT RICH AND POWERFUL CHINESE FAMILIES DJFJFJFJFJFJDJSKDJ  
OH MY GOD  
I HAVE TO TALK TO MINGHAO WAIT

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Choi Seungcheol and Xu Minghao]

 **[seung1]**  
hey hao

 **[china2]** **  
** whats up boss

 **[seung1]** **  
** i heard from jieqiong….

**[china2]** **  
** oh

 **[seung1]**  
whats the meaning of this

 **[china2]**  
hyung  
dont make me go back

 **[seung1]** **  
** …  
minghao the entirety of china is looking for you

 **[china2]** **  
** i know  
but i left for a reason  
please dont tell the others  
please dont tell my father

 **[china2]** **  
** hyung?

 **[seung1]** **  
** mmmmmmsjd  
FINE  
i’ll be quiet about this

 **[china2]** **  
** thank you

 **[seung1]**  
anything for my dongsaengs  
im not gonna try and force an explanation out  
its clear u want to avoid it  
but  
when ur ready  
u tell me, ok?

 **[china2]** **  
** yes  
of course  
thank you

* * *

* * *

  
joshua  
@hongjishua

HELLO UM KNETZ GET A JOB CHALLENGE FAILED

❤127:58 PM

  
joshua  
@hongjishua

kyla massie is part of my church youth group AND I WILL LITERALLY FIGHT ALL THESE KNETZ

❤107:59 PM

  
joshua  
@hongjishua

she's just a kid. god.

❤148:00 PM

* * *

[Papers Lee Jihoon photocopied using the company’s Xerox machine]

10 copies of music sheets for a guitar track

* * *

  
  


From: hongjoshua@gmail.com

Subject: heh

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

Attached:  joshua_music.zip (340 MB) 

Greetings!

Attached here are the music files you requested from me compressed in a zip. I worked hard on it too so I hope that it makes the final cut.

However, I do wonder. There was another guitar track, right? Why did you ask Seokmin for help on it? Isn't that you hired me for guitar works? Don't take this as me complaining, it's just... curious. :)

Regards,

Joshua

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: RE:heh

To: hongjoshua@gmail.com

I received your tracks. Thank you for sending them to me early. I hope the others can learn from your work ethic. It’s one of the things I respect about you. Also, I gave it to Seokmin because I knew you were busy that week. I am not that heartless.

Regards,

Jihoon

From: hongjoshua@gmail.com

Subject: RE:RE:heh

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

Greetings!

Is that really the only reason?

Regards,

Joshua

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:heh

To: hongjoshua@gmail.com

Yes.

Please stop hanging out with your boyfriends. I am hating the person that you have become. I hate you.

Regards,

Jihoon

From: hongjoshua@gmail.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:heh

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

Greetings!

heh.

Regards,

Joshua

* * *

  
  
seokmin  
@leeseokmin

me, after helping out w my old club in sopa: i love my dongsaengs  
yewon: heh you also like [redacted] too right?  
me: im not treating you to tteokbokki  
yewon: OPPA NO IM SORRY

❤12 7:35 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Seokmin and Lee Jihoon]

 **[seoknotmean]**  
hehehehe hi hyung!  
thank u for treating me and my kids tteokbokki!

 **[owoozi]**  
i was just in the area so  
consider it as payment for helping me out with the guitar

 **[seoknotmean]**  
huhuhu i still dont understand why u asked me to help out  
i think YOURE the one who helped me level up my guitar skills actually!!!

 **[owoozi]**  
nah  
you were a big help

 **[owoozi]**  
did you guys get home already?

 **[seoknotmean]**  
yeah!  
i just had to accompany yewon to the train station but im now walking towards home  
how about you hyung?

 **[owoozi]**  
got back to the studio  
im gonna stay here for a bit

 **[seoknotmean]**  
WELL  
dont stay out too late, ok???  
go back to ur home before all the trains close  
taxis… theyre expensive

 **[owoozi]**  
hehe how cute

 **[seoknotmean]**  
HOW AM I CUTE  
IM WORRYING ABOUT UR LIFE HYUNG

 **[owoozi]**  
i got it  
i’ll get back home before all the trains close

 **[seoknotmean]**  
GOOD  
tell me if u get home, ok?

 **[owoozi]**  
i will  
are u now home?

 **[seoknotmean]**  
just opened the front door! :--D  
i’m gonna take a bath so i’m gonna go now!  
bye hyung!  
luv u take care!

 **[owoozi]**  
you too.

* * *

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

god mercy i am only human too.

❤1211:01 PM

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

replying to @leejihoon

heh @/l

❤1732911:03 PM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @jeonghan1004

you are excluded from this conversation.

❤1711:05 PM

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

replying to @leejihoon

you are literally an open book

❤132911:07 PM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @jeonghan1004

i am this close to blocking you.

❤711:08 PM

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

replying to @leejihoon

do it you coward.

❤122911:10 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Moon Bin and Boo Seungkwan]

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
KWANNIE  
KWANNIE

 **[seung2]**  
YES BINNIE WHATS HAPPENING

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
ITS NOT YET 100 PERCENT CONFIRMED  
BUT I OVERHEARD  
THAT

 **[seung2]** **  
** OH MY GOD

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
IM DEBUTING

 **[seung2]**  
YOURE DEBUTING  
OH MY GOODODODODOODOD  
WAIT HOLD ON 

**[sleepy binnie]** **  
** ME TOO IM  
WHAT THE HELELELSL  
ITS BEEN A LONG ROAD  
WE’RE HERE IM HERE IM FINALLY HERE

 **[seung2]**  
BINNIE MOON BIN MOON BIN  
YOU BETTER LET ALL UR FANS KNOW IVE BEEN HERE SINCE DAY 1  
TELL ME UR DEBUT SHOWCASE I’LL BE THERE HOLY SHIT  
im so happy for you

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
you can come back you know  
EVERYONE MISSES YOU 

**[seung2]**  
mmmsmmdmdmdmmgmdgjdg  
BINNIE

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
KWANNIE

 **[seung2]**  
you know thats not what i want anymore :--(

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
i know :----(  
u want someone else <3

 **[seung2]**  
MOON BIN

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
HEHEHE JOKE  
but we do miss u  
a lot

 **[seung2]**  
staying wouldve destroyed me  
im not as strong as you

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
:---(  
kwannie  
ur strong too  
u wanted to get ur happiness  
and u were willing to face the truth that this isnt what u wanted anymore  
that takes a lot of strength too  
i’m happy with where i am now!  
especially since now i know where i’m going  
are you happy too?

 **[seung2]**  
yes  
very much so.

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
do you think if you pursued this life  
you’d still be happy?

 **[seung2]**  
…  
no

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
do you regret the decision you made?

 **[seung2]**  
no  
never

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
see!  
our definitions of happiness are different and that’s okay.  
it takes strength to run and grab the happiness that you have right now  
we just have to take it one step at a time.  
i’m glad ur happy seungkwan  
and i’m much more relieved to hear that you’ll be with me  
it may not be on the stage like i used to hope when we were trainees  
but this i’m still glad you’re here with me  
you’re my day 1, you know?

 **[seung2]**  
youre also my day 1.  
no homo

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
………

 **[seung2]**  
okay maybe slight 

**[sleepy binnie]**  
boo seungkwan i hate you

 **[seung2]**  
BINNIE SDKFJSDKG  
LETS GO BACK TO THE CHEESINESS

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
YOU RUINED THE MOMENT

 **[seung2]**  
IM SOWWY

 **[sleepy binnie]** **  
** THIS IS WHY YOU DONT HAVE A BOYFRIEND

 **[seung2]** **  
** WELL AT LEAST I CAN STILL GET A BOYFRIEND HOW ABOUT YOU MISTER FUTURE IDOL

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
THATS FOUL

 **[seung2]**  
YOU STARTED FIRST TF?????

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
im sending my legions of fans to harass u when i get famous

 **[seung2]**  
get famous first asshole <3

 **[sleepy binnie]**  
be ready for my fans you bitch <3

* * *

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

@leejihoon yeah thats what i thought lol.

❤13798:05 aM

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

i just did not see jeonghan hyung wait a whole day before tweeting that out to annoy the fuck out of jihoon hyung… tell me i just did not see that.

❤178:10 AM

* * *

  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

..... it's 2 am but.... he's way too cute

❤12:05 AM

  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @chwenotchew

stares

❤02:08 am

  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

replying to @choicheol

please cousin have you seen him he's way too cute

❤22:10 AM

  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @chwenotchew

... stares

❤12:11 am

  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

replying to @choicheol

is this because i'm awake at 2 am

❤12:13 AM

  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @chwenotchew

go to sleep

❤12:14 am

  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

replying to @choicheol

this is homophobic and vernonphobic let me be in love

❤12:15 AM

  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @chwenotchew

be in love in the morning you have work tomorrow

❤12:16 am

  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

replying to @choicheol

um... ur also awake at 2 am though...

❤12:17 AM

  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @chwenotchew

DO AS I SAY NOT AS I DO

❤12:18 am

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Chwe Hansol and Boo Seungkwan]

 **[hansol]**  
hey  
have you watched  
the handmaiden already

 **[seung2]** **  
** ive been meaning too but i havent had the chance  
why

 **[hansol]**  
while soonyoung seungcheol and jihoon r in their meeting…. and wont be back until like 3 pm  
do u wanna watch with me  
i have a copy of it on my laptop

 **[seung2] [DRAFT]** **  
** oh my… chwe hansol are you asking me out on a date

 **[seung2]** **  
** oh my… chwe hansol are you asking me to skip work with you?

 **[hansol]** **  
** i mean  
im in the nap room with a projector and snack if you wanna hehehe

 **[seung2]** **  
** im on my way!

* * *

  
wonwoo  
@jeonwonu

...

❤1212:03 PM

  
wonwoo  
@jeonwonu

me: i havent slept in ten years maybe i’ll finally use the nap room

seungkwan and hansol, currently cuddling inside while watching a film: hahaha no fuck you

❤1212:04 PM

  
wonwoo  
@jeonwonu

okay they are cute but i'm just cranky because i wanted to sleep there like go on a date outside of the nap room please

❤1212:05 PM

* * *

[Leave form filled by Chwe Hansol]

**Requester’s name:** Chwe Hansol

**Date planned to absent:** Friday-Saturday

**Details of leave:** Rap competition + prep

**Verdict:** Approved.

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

 **[seung1]**  
HANSOL GOOD LUUUUUUUUCK

 **[owoozi]**  
dont come back if you fail

 **[angel]**  
seconded

 **[china2]**  
thirded

 **[china1]**  
fourthed

 **[chanson]**  
would it be mean to say fifthed

 **[shua]**  
channie play nice

 **[chanson]**  
HOW ABOUT JEONGHAN AND MINGHAO AND JUN!???????

 **[shua]**  
ur younger than vernon

 **[chanson]**  
?!?!?!?!>>!?>!?!>?!>!?

 **[gyu to the three]**  
hehe have fun vernon! that’s the most important thing <3  
wonwoo says good luck too

 **[owoozi]**  
no its not thats stupid  
the most important thing is winning  
listen vernon i helped you with the beat and no song of mine will lose any kind of competition  
you hear me???

 **[seoknotmean]**  
but also have fun!

 **[owoozi]**  
that too  
but also win

 **[gyu to the three]**  
.

 **[owoozi]**  
are you saying something mingyu?

 **[gyu to the three** ]  
nothing

 **[owoozi]**  
thats what i thought

 **[brightest star]**  
hehe vernon good luck!  
the name of svt inc is on ur shoulders

 **[seung2]**  
thats right!!!  
u better do good, ok????

 **[hansol]**  
thats a lot of pressure  
but i’ll try my best!

 **[seung1]**  
we’ll be there to watch !

 **[hansol]**  
…. id rather if you guys wont…..

 **[seung2]**  
awww but i wanted to watch :---(

 **[hansol]**  
...mmmmm  
its embarassing  
but FINE

 **[seung1]**  
.

 **[hansol]**  
what???  
see u guys there! 

* * *

[Lyrics Vernon rapped that competition]

if it’s you, I need no other  
You’re like the summer without the  
overbearing heat  
You’re the boiling point to my loneliness  
I can’t sleep because of you  
and suddenly it’s morning already

* * *

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

out of all the times my neighbor needs my assistance…..

❤79:08 PM

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

OK ITS RUDE TO TALK ABOUT THE ELDERLY BUT...

❤99:10 PM

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

seungcheol hyung was gonna treat us to meat :-(

❤79:11 PM

* * *

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

not vernon about to overthrow minghao as the resident alcoholic...

❤1311:01 PM

  
minghao  
@xuminghao_o

replying to @leejihoon

i will sue you for slander

❤411:11 PM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @xuminghao_o

is it for insinuating you're no longer the resident alcoholic or...

❤111:12 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Chwe Hansol and Boo Seungkwan]

 **[hansol]**  
helllOOOOOOOOOO  
hiiii sofiaaaaa SOFIAAAAA  
can u tell mom…… CAN U TELL MOM TO  
PICK ME UP

 **[seung2]**  
vernon…. this is seungkwan

 **[hansol]**  
FUNNY SOFIA  
CAN U TELL MOM TO PICK ME UP PLEASE

 **[seung2]**  
……..  
i already texted seungcheol  
are u drunk????

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Boo Seungkwan and Choi Seungcheol]

 **[seung2]**  
choi seungcheol hyung did u leave hansol alone….  
DRUNK…???

 **[seung1]**  
…..  
did he drunk text you…….?

 **[seung2]**  
I THINK SO???

 **[seung1]**  
THAT KID  
ok im apologizing for him rn  
but i thought he would be ok alone  
hes usually responsible like that  
and i had to help drag soonyoung and minghao home  
i’m texting his mom rn  
thanks seungkwan

 **[seung2]**  
its ok!!!  
its rlly funny lol

 **[seung1]**  
seungkwan  
dont bully him

 **[seung2]**  
.

 **[seung1]**  
SEUNGKWAN

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Boo Seungkwan and Chwe Hansol]

 **[seung2]**  
vernon are u drunk….????  
r u ok?????

 **[hansol]**  
UMMMM  
NOOOO LOL  
maybe YOURE THE ONE whos drunk LOL

 **[seung2]**  
vernon ….. u ARE drunk……

 **[hansol]**  
ok FINE SOFIA U GOT ME  
im DRUNK  
r u gonna call mom or smth

 **[seung2]**  
ur moms on the way vernon  
where are u????

 **[hansol]**  
outside the meat place….  
cheol hyung went home alr…..  
I STAYED BACK  
TO DRINK  
WITH MY PRIZE MONEY

 **[seung2]**  
YOU WON?

 **[hansol]**  
didnt u have faith in ur oppa sofia??????  
YES I WONNN  
HELL YEAH

 **[seung2]**  
and you thought it was ok to drink?

 **[hansol]**  
please give me a pass sofia :-(  
im SAD tonight

**[seung2]**  
oh my god…………..  
why are you sad vernon?

 **[hansol]**  
well  
SIGHS  
fine  
ill tell u  
since ur my favorite sister <3  
well only sister <3

 **[seung2]**  
oh my god…

 **[hansol]**  
so I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE SOMEONE  
and that my rap was about him RIGHT

 **[seung2]**  
oh  
um  
whos this person that you like?

 **[hansol]**  
SOFIAAAAAAAAA  
you KNOW HIM  
YOU SAW HIM ALREADY ????

 **[seung2]**  
oh  
right right right  
but then? why were you sad about him?

 **[hansol]**  
WELL he LEFT  
like after the competition  
so i THINK that he knows that I LIKE HIM AND NOW HES ANGRY AND DISGUSTED ABOUT IT  
GODDDDD now i hate myself

 **[seung2]**  
…………………  
chwe hansol  
who left?

 **[hansol]** **  
** HIM  
YOU KNOW  
SEUNGKWANNIE  
DONT TELL ME YOU REALLY DID FORGET SOFIA????  
UR OPPA IS HURT  
I REMEMBER ALL THE CRUSHES U TELL ME  
LIKE ROBERT THE UGLY ONE  
AND YUNHO THE MEAN ONE  
THE ONLY ONE I TALK ABOUT IS SEUNGKWAN  
THE ONE WITHT HE CUTE CHEEKS

 **[seung2]**  
you think my cheeks are cute?

 **[hansol]**  
SOFIAAAA  
i know ur trying to prank me by thinking ur seungkwan  
ITS NOT GONNA WORK  
im DRUNK not BLIND  
BUT YEAH I THINK SEUNGKWANS CHEEKS ARE REAAAAALLY CUTE  
his hair is so soft too <3  
i like him a lot  
but now he HATES ME

 **[seung2]**  
why do you think he hates you?????

 **[hansol]**  
he left after the compet :((( after i rapped  
so he didnt like stay with us  
UGHHHHHHH if u heard the rap u wldve known it was ABOUT HIMMMMM  
ud have to be oblivious not TO KNOW

 **[seung2]**  
well maybe he had to do something else??  
and wasnt able to say goodbye to you?

 **[hansol]**  
maybe :(  
but hes waaaay too good for me so i doubt it  
OH WAIT I SEE MOMS CAR  
thanks sofia see u at home

 **[seung2]**  
see you too  
stay safe !

 **[seung2]**  
vernon?  
good night <3

* * *

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

oh how my heart super hurts love is FAKE

❤131:03 AM

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

wait... hold on...

❤01:15 AM

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

WHAT

❤21:35 AM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Chwe Hansol and Chwe Sofia]

 **[hansol]**  
hello my sister thank u for calling mom last night  
my head super hurts still but thank u for that  
ur a real one

 **[sofia the 2nd]**  
…. what are you talking about

 **[hansol]**  
didnt i text you last night to call mom??

 **[sofia the 2nd]**  
i was asleep at 9 pm  
and ??? i didnt get any messages from you

 **[hansol]**  
so who did i message???

 **[sofia the 2nd]**  
idk???? start checking ur text history lol

 **[hansol]**  
oh my god  
OH MY GOD

 **[sofia the 2nd]**  
did u message The Guy?

 **[hansol]**  
NO  
SHUT UP

 **[sofia the 2nd]** **  
** OH MY GOD  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
IM PRAYING FOR YOU LOL

* * *

  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

god please come take me now

❤111:13 AM

  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

god hates me god hates me god hates me god hates me

❤111:15 AM

* * *

[Notes shared between Boo Seungkwan and Chwe Hansol during the monthly SVT Inc. meeting that Monday morning]

you've been avoiding me chwe hansol

PLEASE i'm so sorry if i made you uncomfortable :--[

when did i say i was uncomfortable?

i mean are you??? you left early during the competitiong :--[

i left early because my elderly neighbour needed something and she didn't have kids to look after her :-(

well you do have a soft spot for the elderly but

i mean

you don't like me that way, right?

idk why don't you ask?

seungkwan you're killing me here

just ask :P

boo seungkwan,

do you like me or not

[ ] Yes [ ] No

-chwe hansol.

boo seungkwan,

do you like me or not

[x] Yes [ ] No

-chwe hansol.

OH

LIKE in a romantic way...?

yes in a romantic way

unless i took this the wrong way then

NO... YOU DIDN'T GET IT WRONG

THATS A RELIEF...... because i do like you a lot chwe hansol

do you... maybe want to get lunch after this... i know a good place

oh i thought you'd never ask!

it's a date, okay? :P

oh my god you look so red you're so flustered this is so cute

PLEASE IM JUST FLUSTERED I DIDNT EXPECT TO GET A BOYFRIEND DURING A SVT MEETING. LIKE ESPECIALLY IF THE BOYFRIEND IS SOMEONE IVE BEEN CRUSHIN ON FOR A LONG TIME

i mean... we are boyfriend right?

do you wanna be?

yes. definitely.

then you better make sure lunch is good :P

SEUNGKWAN

hehehe JOKING

i want to call u my boyfriend

then we're boyfriends now.

god this is my first time asking someone out over post-its

it's my FIRST time being asked out over post-its

i can't wait for lunch...

hi guys i know something cute is happening but jihoon looks really murderous and i dont want you guys to die so maybe reserve the talking after the meeting thank you

-choi seungcheol

sorry hyung :-(

sorry hyung :--[

* * *

From: xuinc@xu.co

Subject: NOTICE OF LAWSUIT

To: svtinc@naver.com

Attached:  SVT_Lawsuit.doc (198 KB) 

To whom it may concern:

It has come to our attention that SVT Inc. is harboring the rightful heir of Xu Incorporated. We have reason to believe that you are holding him against his will. Xu Inc. has sent this notice in order to let you know that they will file a lawsuit for unlawful imprisonment if you do not comply with their demands. Attached to this email is a document that contains all of their demands.

Regards,

Xu Huifen

Xu Inc. Attorney

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Choi Seungcheol and Xu Minghao]

 **[seung1]**  
so remember when i told you  
about keeping quiet

 **[china2]**  
did something happen?

 **[seung1]**  
well  
your dad is sent us an email  
saying that theyll sue us if we dont return you  
jihoon and soonyoung read it  
and will ask me about it  
and its one of the bylaws of our handbook to be transparent about these things  
so we’ll have to announce it to the groupchat

**[china2]**  
oh

 **[seung1]**  
sorry about it bud  
but u have to tell me what happened  
as much as i dont want to ask  
theyre suing us if you dont go back  
i dont want to do this

 **[china2]**  
hyung im so sorry  
i didnt mean for all of this to happen

 **[seung1]**  
minghao  
its okay.  
take a deep breath. dont panic, okay?

 **[china2]**  
i just dont want to be part of xu inc  
i just dont want this anymore  
i hated the life there  
svt inc  
this entire thing was more of a family to me than that company ever was

 **[seung1]**  
im so sorry to hear that  
but  
minghao  
running away from your problems isn’t the answer

 **[china2]**  
i know  
i’m sorry for being a coward hyung

 **[seung1]**  
when did i call you a coward minghao?  
you’re not a coward  
i mean its understandable that you felt the need to do this  
that you needed time to for yourself  
i understand that  
considering how xu inc is literally the biggest company to ever company in china  
but the important thing to ask now is  
you did what you felt like you needed to do  
now you’re facing the consequences of those actions  
what you did isn’t important right now,  
what’s important to ask is  
what’s your next course of action?

 **[china2]**  
i dont know  
i just want to keep living here  
and do animation here

 **[seung1]**  
well,  
there you have it  
we’d also love to keep having you here  
but the next thing you do will ultimately be your decision

 **[china2]**  
i  
can you give me some time?  
you can tell the others  
but can you give me time to think about my plan of action?

 **[seung1]** **  
** i can give you two weeks at most  
mostly because thats the deadline your father gave us  
jesus christ is he scary

 **[china2]**  
i know

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “the og ot3" with the members: seung1, brightest star, owoozi]

 **[brightest star]**  
haha someone tell me the xu inc email is a prank  
whos pranking us right now

 **[owoozi]**  
also if this is indeed a prank its not a funny one

 **[brightest star]**  
its kinda funny if its a prank  
but i will only laugh after i confirm its a prank

 **[owoozi]**  
i bet its bumzu  
hes still angry i didnt follow him to pledis

 **[brightest star]**  
nah man i have my bet on that guy seungcheol turned down

 **[owoozi]**  
oh yeah he was kinda  
ummmm  
fucking insane  
but nah i bet its bumzu

 **[seung1]**  
well  
i’m sorry to break it to you guys but it’s not a prank

 **[owoozi]**  
ohhh did you do it seungcheol?

 **[brightest star]**  
is this because we both tricked you into thinking february 30 was a real date……

 **[seung1]**  
guys i’m serious  
we really are getting sued

 **[brightest star]**  
but xu inc doesnt exist in korea

 **[seung1]**  
keyword korea  
look them up 

**[owoozi]**  
……..  
choi seungcheol why is xu inc, the largest corporation in china, suing us for lawful imprisonment and kidnapping

 **[seung1]**  
well  
now you guys have to look up xu minghao

 **[owoozi]**  
KWON SOONYOUNG WHY DIDNT YOU KNOW THAT XU MINGHAO IS THE HEIR TO XU INC

 **[brightest star]**  
ok in MY DEFENSE  
i met xu minghao at a club in gangnam and he seemed like he knew how to animate

 **[owoozi]**  
KWON SOONYOUNG ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DIDN’T DO A BACKGROUND CHECK

 **[brightest star]**  
IT WAS BEFORE WE HAD AN HR DEPARTMENT OKAY

 **[owoozi]**  
oh MY GOD  
i will STRANGLE YOU

 **[seung1]**  
hold on before we resort to violence  
it’s all somewhat a tiny bit of our fault for not checking. like thats the reason why we have three bosses. for accountability

 **[owoozi]** **  
** eughr hate to admit it but youre right

 **[brightest star]** **  
** well what are we gonna do now?

 **[seung1]**  
i already to talked to minghao  
and he’s still going to decide what he’ll do next  
so the most we can do right now is  
just tell the others and hope minghao will pull through

 **[owoozi]**  
well judging by how much money theyre asking of us, we have to pray for a miracle  
it was nice working with all of you for these short five years  
do you guys have any plan b  
i think bumzu still needs another producer

 **[brightest star]** **  
** can you ask him if he needs any choreographers i think my dance minor can finally come in handy

 **[owoozi]**  
i’ll ask

 **[seung1]**  
CAN YOU GUYS STOP BEING PESSIMISTIC  
SVT INC ISNT GOING AWAY

 **[owoozi]**  
yet

 **[brightest star]**  
yet

 **[seung1]**  
IT WONT  
have faith in minghao

 **[owoozi]**  
fine but you have to be the one who’ll break the news to the others

 **[brightest star]**  
seconded

 **[seung1]**  
…  
i hate you guys and i wish we go bankrupt

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui]

 **[china2]**  
i’m doing it whether you like it or not

 **[china1]**  
thats not an easy thing to do or accept  
i dont like that you have to do this  
im sorry for walking out but  
i had to take a breather from your family  
i dont like this

 **[china2]**  
i have to  
its unfair to them and i want them to stop bothering me. to stop bothering us.  
will you be with me?

 **[china1]**  
minghao  
you know i’ll always say yes  
even if this pains me

 **[china2]**  
i’m sorry for only giving you pain

 **[china1]**  
you’ve given me other things too

 **[china2]**  
i didn’t want pain to be one of them

 **[china1]**  
i know  
it’s okay

 **[china2]**  
i know it’s difficult to love someone like me  
it’s rotten work

 **[china1]**  
not if it’s you  
it’s painful  
but it’s never rotten  
never  
it can never be  
i want you to know that  
i need you to know that

 **[china1]**  
minghao?

 **[china2]**  
where are you?

 **[china1]**  
i’m back at our apartment?  
why?

 **[china2]**  
i just need to give you a kiss right now  
thank you for still being here

 **[china1]**  
well i wont be going anywhere  
even god won’t be enough to separate me from you

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

 **[seung1]**  
um so we have an announcement

 **[angel]**  
are we finally firing jihoon

 **[owoozi]**  
you’ll have to be fired first before that happens

 **[angel]**  
well now i dont care

 **[seung1]**  
please,,.. can i have ur attention for a minute

 **[angel]**  
sorry cheollie <3

 **[seung1]**  
its ok hannie <3

 **[gyu to the three]**  
thats whipped culture

 **[seung1]**  
ANYWAYS  
um  
because we want to be transparent with you guys  
we’ve recently received a notice of a lawsuit

 **[seung2]**  
ok before this goes any further i would like everyone to know that i didnt commit any copyright violations

 **[angel]**  
thats what someone who committed a copyright violation would say

 **[seung1]**  
don’t worry  
it’s not a cease and desist  
it’s a case against svt inc for unlawful imprisonment and kidnapping

 **[hansol]**  
nice try hyung  
the prank would work if the case wasnt so out of reach  
is this because we tricked you into believing i was american royalty

 **[seung1]**  
as much as i would love this to be a prank  
it’s not really a prank

 **[gyu to the three]** **  
** who would we even kidnap??? we’re just thirteen men vibing???

 **[shua]**  
is this chan’s parents are they finally taking back their child

 **[angel]**  
tell them no  
he’s our child now

 **[chanson]**  
fuck you guys

 **[angel]**  
its cute how you think youre not a baby when you’re literally 12 in everyone’s eyes  
even hansol’s

 **[hansol]**  
that’s not true who told you that

 **[seung1]**  
no guys  
can we be serious for a moment skdjgskgj i’m sorry but  
this is real  
we’re getting sued by xu inc for unlawful imprisonment and kidnapping  
and if they do push through with this svt inc will be bankrupt

 **[gyu to the three]**  
AGAIN WHO DID WE EVEN KIDNAP???

 **[woo woo]**  
um seungcheol hyung why is the biggest company in china suing us for kidnapping

 **[seung1]**  
well i’m glad you asked that mingyu and wonwoo  
they’re suing us because we kidnapped minghao

 **[woo woo]**  
….  
seungcheol hyung when were you guys gonna tell us minghao is the heir to xu inc

 **[gyu to the three]**  
WHAT  
MINGHAO IS RICH???  
he forced me to treat him to tteokbokki WHEN HE’S RICH???

 **[angel]**  
i love where your priorities lie mingyu

 **[gyu to the three]** **  
** i mean  
i’m a film graduate okay

 **[shua]**  
whats gonna happen now?

 **[seung1]**  
well  
um  
we wait

 **[chanson]**  
thats it?  
seungcheol hyung i cant lose this job

 **[seung1]**  
i know and i’m sorry i know a lot of you rely on this  
but in case this doesn’t go our way  
you guys might need to find another place of employment  
i’m sorry  
we’ll officially announce what happens next in a memo later this month  
i’m sorry guys.

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Chan]

 **[brightest star]**  
chan  
are you okay?

 **[chanson]**  
i cant go back to that empty home  
i cant  
i would literally go insane

 **[brightest star]**  
chan  
nothing is set in stone yet

 **[chanson]**  
i just can’t lose this  
i don’t want to think about that

 **[brightest star]**  
but one day you will have to  
aren’t you going back to school next year?

 **[chanson]**  
thats next year  
this is a problem i have to think about it now

 **[brightest star]**  
chan  
i dont think this is healthy  
i mean dont get me wrong  
we’re doing EVERYTHING we can to avoid the worst possible scenario  
but

 **[chanson]** **  
** i know you’ll tell me to go to therapy

 **[brightest star]**  
you really need to seek out help  
as much as i’d love to continue helping you  
i’m not a professional  
and this isn’t good  
at least promise me you’ll think about it?

 **[chanson]**  
i will  
i am thinking about it  
it’s just scary

 **[brightest star]**  
well  
new things are scary  
but it’s the first step  
and i know you know it too

 **[brightest star]**  
we can help you with it  
you just need to tell us

 **[chanson]**  
i know

* * *

From: xuminghao_o@oulook.com

Subject: stop this

To: xuzhihao@xu.co

Listen old man,

I know you’re used to getting your way and maybe you even thought of me as your successor but it’s not gonna happen. Maybe I used to say I’ll take over Xu when I was a baby but that was back then. I’m an adult, I know how to make my own choices.

Please stop this.

From: xuzhihao@xu.co

Subject: RE:stop this

To: xuminghao_o@oulook.com

Stop this foolishness!

You are my child Minghao. No child of Xu will go to backwater companies that can easily fail. Your blood is destined for better and grander things. I shouldn’t have let you befriend that Junhui kid if this is how you’ll act! I remember you being a better and obedient kid before him, Minghao.

Come home and if you do, I could be reasoned with to not completely destroy that company.

From: xuminghao_o@oulook.com

Subject: RE:RE:stop this

To: xuzhihao@xu.co

NO.

See this is the reason why I can’t stand to be with you anymore dad. You think Junhui is the reason why I hate you now? It’s not. It’s this kind of behavior that made me run away. You think Junhui is the reason I am the way I am now? He’s the reason why I’m still alive, DAD.

When mom died, there was no one for me. You weren’t there for me. I was so alone. You had your company to help you cope with mother dying and I thought it was my fault that you completely disconnected from me. I remember you being a better dad when mom was alive. If it weren’t for Junhui, I would’ve been completely eaten up by the grief that you felt and took out on me unconsciously.

You took away so much of my childhood. Everything I did, I did to make you happy. To make you proud of me. Now that I know I don’t have to make you proud because the only thing that will is your stupid company.

I’m done with. I’m through with it. I don’t want to come back dad. Let Jiahao be the next heir. God knows he’s more your kid than I ever was.

Please don’t bother me and SVT inc ever again. If you do, if you do decide to push through with the lawsuit: don’t forget I am your son, I was part of Xu once. I know your secrets better than anyone else.

From: xuzhihao@xu.co

Subject: RE:RE:RE:stop this

To: xuminghao_o@oulook.com

Did you really think I didn’t care about you?

Xu Minghao, after everything that I did, you think I don’t see you as my son? I gave away all of my free time with you so that I can provide you with a better life. I brought Xu from mediocrity to the giant it is now in order to provide you with a life that I felt you deserve to live after your mother died and you think I don’t care about you? After all the sacrifices I gave you? After I made XU the rich company it is now? The thanks I receive is you blackmailing me?

From: xuminghao_o@oulook.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:stop this

To: xuzhihao@xu.co

I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t ask for you to make Xu richer or bigger. I didn’t need a business man when mom died. I needed my father the most.

Now I’m asking for you to leave me alone. That’s the thing that you did best the most, wasn’t it?

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao]

 **[china1]**  
are you okay?

 **[china2]** **  
** i blocked his email  
but he knows better  
he knows what kind of dirt i have on him  
now we just wait for his move

 **[china1]**  
haohao :(

 **[china2]** **  
** gege  
where are you?

 **[china1]** **  
** i went to the convenience store to get us supplies  
we’re gonna do nothing today but watch  
so turn off all of your gadgets

* * *

  
junhui  
@junwho

no one contact us if u do we re not gonna reply til monday <//3 its self care weekend

❤141:03 PM

  
minghao  
@xuminghao_o

replying to @junwho

❤

❤11:15 PM

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

replying to @junwho and @xuminghao_o

damn... take this to the dms bro...

❤21:30 PM

* * *

#  Daily News

### XU INC: XU Jiahao named next CEO of XU

  
By Jung Eunwoo  
@eunwoo

  


IN a surprising twist, XU Inc. has announced Xu Jiahao to be the next CEO of Xu in a presscon held this morning. Xu Zhihao has announced his retirement within the last month of the year in order to focus on his philanthropy work, leaving his nephew Xu Jiahao to be the next CEO. Xu Minghao, the sole son of Xu Zhihao, was not part of the presscon nor was even mentioned once. We reached out to XU Inc. for a comment about Minghao but has not replied for a response at the time of when this article was posted.

** NEXT: Xu Minghao spotted in the streets of Hongdae, South Korea? **

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui]

 **[china2]**  
well i think that means i’m disowned lol

 **[china1]**  
minghao, where are you?

 **[china2]**  
im sorry i need time to be alone  
i cant let you see me like this i look so disgusting 

**[china1]**  
babe :---(  
if it’s any consolation to you i wasnt dating you for ur money <3

 **[china2]**  
heh thanks for trying to cheer me up  
i’m just  
i didn’t think it’d hurt this much  
i should be happy  
i’m free  
we’re not gonna be bothered by my father anymore  
but why am i so  
sad

 **[china1]**  
minghao  
that’s fine  
it’s fine to be sad over the severed connection between you and your dad  
you spent a good deal of time with him  
trying to gain his affection  
but that’s the thing  
he’s your father  
you shouldn’t have had to beg for a scrap of his love

 **[china2]**  
youre right  
he’s an asshole  
i hate how i feel so sad about this oh my god  
i hate how i’ll see his last name every time i do something  
i hate this so much i hate it i hate it i hate it

 **[china1]**  
you can take my last name if you want

 **[china2]**  
wen junhui  
you are not proposing to me over text while i’m ugly crying on our apartment complex’s rooftop

 **[china1]**  
I’M NOT NECESSARILY PROPOSING TO YOU  
(unless if u dont hate it)  
but  
im your family too  
svt inc is your family too  
we’re here for you, you know?  
this is your father’s loss not him  
he shouldn’t have gone this far to disowning you  
when the reason why he’s your father wasnt because he needed someone to take over xu inc  
but because your he’s son  
i’m sorry i just  
i hate him so much for all the hurt he caused you

 **[china2]**  
i know  
come up here  
i need a hug

 **[china1]**  
i’m on my way

* * *

  
  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

me watching jihoon panic in the studio while he makes a demo reel of his songs because svt inc is gonna go bankrupt soon

❤123765:05 PM

  
  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

replying to @jeonghan1004

@leejihoon who has a useless degree now?

❤133765:06 PM

  
joshua  
@hongjishua

replying to @jeonghan1004 and @leejihoon

the both of you have useless degrees. jeonghan you're literally a psych major.

❤135:07 PM

  
  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

replying to @hongjishua

i thought you loved me :((

❤113765:08 PM

  
chan  
@leechan

hahaha lol guess i'll die then

❤125:10 PM

  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

@jeonghan1004 @hongjishua did you guys really block each other over that post.

❤55:30 PM

@hongjishua

replying to @jeonghan1004 and @choicheol

jeonghan blocked me first and that's all i'm saying.

❤135:31 PM

  
  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

replying to @hongjishua and @choicheol

YOU DID IT FIRST I HATE YOU

❤103765:31 PM

  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @jeonghan1004 and @hongjishua

i cannot believe i'm dating a pair of kids...

❤75:32 PM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @jeonghan1004 and @hongjishua and @choicheol

hello police? yeah it's this guy

❤55:33 PM

  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @leejihoon

SHUT UP I DON'T WANNA HEAR THIS FROM YOU

❤25:33 PM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @choicheol

i was there for all the months you angst over them because you thought you were breaking them up…. i think you can hear it from me

❤55:34 PM

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

chan left me 5 missed calls while i was taking a shower and now i can't contact him...

❤16:00 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Chan and Kwon Soonyoung]

 **[chanson]**  
hey can you  
come get me

 **[brightest star]**  
chan?  
where are you?

 **[chanson]**  
you know the mini stop by han river?  
i know it’s too far away but  
i tried to do something bad  
and i don’t think i can be alone tonight

 **[brightest star]**  
jesus christ chan  
i’m on my way

 **[chanson]**  
i’m sorry  
i got scared and overwhelmed  
but a girl talked me out of it  
and now we’re here at mini stop and she bought me hot chocolate  
god she’s probably around the age of hansol’s sister  
i feel so uncool right now

 **[brightest star]**  
chan

 **[chanson]**  
i’m sorry again  
i didn’t think this would happen  
where are you?

 **[brightest star]**  
im near  
but chan

 **[chanson]**  
yeah  
i know  
i did reflecting too  
while talking to her  
i guess  
now i feel a bit silly  
i guess you can say i’ve sobered up

 **[brightest star]**  
were you drinking?

 **[chanson]**  
a bit  
it’s so silly now  
why am i throwing my life away for people who don’t care about me  
i studied compsci because i like it  
i went to kaist because kaist wanted me  
my parents didnt get to kaist, did you know that?  
god  
you guys care more about me than they ever did  
i’m sorry for putting you in this position

 **[brightest star]**  
chan  
i can’t say i’m happy you tried to do this  
but i’m definitely relieved you didn’t push through with it

 **[chanson]**  
that means  
a lot  
i guess all this time i just want someone to be thankful i’m alive

 **[brightest star]**  
well we are  
we definitely are

 **[chanson]**  
hyung  
i need help

 **[brightest star]**  
we’ll help you get it, okay?  
for now sit tight  
i’m coming to get you

 **[chanson]**  
thank you so much

* * *

[Account balance of SVT Inc.’s bank account]

100,017,513,301 KRW

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Choi Seungcheol and Xu Minghao]

 **[seung1]**  
hey so uh  
mind telling me why  
a xu zhihao sent us 100,000,000,00 KRW?  
like svt inc

 **[china2]**  
um  
what

 **[seung1]**  
dude  
i just received a notification from the bank we use  
bro….. i had a heart attack

 **[china2]**  
i have to check something wait.

* * *

[E-mail retrieved from Xu Minghao’s spam folder sent a few days after announcement of the new XU heir]

From: xuzhihao@xu.co

Subject: I'm sorry.

To: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

It took me some time to reflect. You have to forgive your father, sometimes I forget that this isn’t the past anymore and that you are an adult. I suppose not being with you much has still made my mind feel like you are still a child and that’s why I get protective.

I’m sorry Minghao. For everything.

Sometimes I look at your mother’s altar and wish she was still here. I wonder how things would end up if she was still her. I suspect we’ll be much happier and not like the way that we are right now. I remember when you were first born and I had you in my arms. She was quick to tell me off that I was smothering you instead of holding you properly. I think that’s still applicable. I’m not a perfect father, I recognize this. I thought leaving you to your own devices with money was the way to raise you. I want you to know that this time, I’m not trying to buy your love with money that I sent towards your company. It’s merely reparations for the hurt I’ve caused you and the company you are working in.

Minghao, you are my only son. I want to know that whatever you make of yourself, I will always be proud of you.

You are no longer tied to the XU company, however you will always have a place in my family’s dining table. Junhui too.

* * *

  
minghao  
@xuminghao_o

i feel numb.

❤13:03 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Xu Minghao and Choi Seungcheol]

 **[china2]**  
it’s svt incs  
but i dont know what he’s playing at  
i’m sorry hyung  
i just

 **[seung1]**  
do you want us to take it?

 **[china2]**  
i mean it’s okay  
with me  
because it was given to you

 **[china2]**  
i just dont know what he’s doing  
and he sent me an email saying he’s proud of me  
and i just feel

 **[seung1]**  
minghao  
it’s okay to feel conflicting feelings

 **[china2]**  
all i wanted was for him to be proud of me  
but this just feels empty

 **[seung1]**  
will you be okay?

 **[china2]**  
i think so  
i just need a few days to process this  
but everything’s okay  
i’m not xu heir anymore so theres that

 **[seung1]**  
minghao  
if you want us to return the money  
just say the word and we’ll send it back

 **[china2]**  
no its ok  
use the money  
he doesn’t need it  
trust me i know

...

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “the og ot3" with the members: seung1, brightest star, owoozi]

 **[owoozi]**  
soonyoung if we get arrested for tax fraud i swear to god

 **[brightest star]**  
WHY ME  
WHY ISN’T YOU WHO’S THE ONE COMMITTING TAX FRAUD YOU HAVE THE BRAINS FOR IT

 **[owoozi]**  
YOURE THE ONLY BUSINESS MAJOR HERE

 **[brightest star]**  
I SHIFTED OUT???

 **[owoozi]**  
look me in the eye and tell me you won’t willingly commit tax fraud

 **[brightest star]**  
SEUNGCHEOL’S BEEN AWFULLY QUIET

 **[owoozi]**  
look me in the eye and tell me seungcheol will willingly commit a crime

 **[brightest star]**  
key word WILLINGLY

 **[seung1]**  
hi guys  
……………  
no one committed tax fraud

 **[owoozi]**  
well

 **[brightest star]**  
then… that 100,000,000,000?

 **[seung1]**  
well  
apparently a xu inc investment  
no strings attached

 **[owoozi]**  
dont they hate us or something

 **[seung1]**  
um  
i think not anymore?  
to my understanding minghao and his father isn’t feuding anymore  
and he got the his father’s blessing to continue staying here  
i mean there wasnt an note to come along with it  
but minghao said it was for us from xu

 **[brightest star]**  
so this is an investment  
that we can use however we want?

 **[seung1]**  
i think so

 **[brightest star]**  
guys

 **[owoozi]**  
oh my god

 **[brightest star]**  
this solves so many things

 **[owoozi]**  
oh my god

 **[seung1]**  
WE’RE

 **[owoozi]**  
MAKING A 

**[brightest star]**  
HONEST TO GOODNESS MOVIE

* * *

[Memo posted on SVT Inc.’s announcement board]

To whom it may concern:

We will have an important meeting tomorrow, on Friday. We implore for everyone to come along as it the meeting will discuss sensitive matters such as the future of this company.

Signed:

**Choi Seungcheol**

**Lee Jihoon**

**Kwon Soonyoung**

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “SVT AFTER DARK” with the members: angel, shua, china1, woo woo, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

 **[angel]**  
so we’re dead dead huh

 **[hansol]**  
… i guess so  
well it was nice working with you guys

 **[gyu to the three]**  
oh no…… i dont want to move back with my parents………  
THERES NO ENTRY LEVEL JOB IN LITERALLY ANY BROADCASTING COMPANY LEFT  
I HAVE TO START BACK WITH BEING AN INTERN I WONT HAVE ANY MONEY NOOOO I HATE THIS

 **[woo woo]**  
you can live with me mingyu  
i have an accounting degree !

 **[gyu to the three]**  
jeon wonwoo marry me right this instant  
i will be the perfect house husband and cook you food everyday  
<3

 **[woo woo]**  
<3

 **[angel]**  
…. shua….

 **[shua]**  
yoon jeonghan you’re richer than me  
i will only support seungcheol

 **[angel]** **  
** BULLY

 **[seoknotmean]**  
i’m already … asking yehana if they need another paid vocal trainer…

 **[seung2]**  
can u ask for me too….

* * *

**MONTHLY MEETING AGENDA**

**Objective:** The future of SVT INC.  
**Date:** January 10  
**Time:** 12:00 P.M

**Item/Presenter:**

  1. Call to order (Lee Jihoon)
  2. Roll Call (Lee Jihoon)
  3. Approval of Previous Meeting Minutes (Lee Jihoon)
  4. The Future of SVT INC.
    1. Announcement of the result of the Lawsuit (Choi Seungcheol)
      1. Minghao clarifies that he won’t be going back if he doesn’t want to
      2. XU Inc.’s generous donation of 100,000,000,000 KRW 
    2. Announcement of Choi Seungcheol, Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung’s plan of making SVT Inc.’s first feature length movie
      1. Hold of a vote to see if everyone’s in favor
        1. 13/13 agrees to film their own movie
    3. Discussion of Movie
      1. Film Concepts (Lee Jihoon)
        1. Sci-fi, “something like Pacific Rim” (Kwon Soonyoung)
          1. i like this one - Lee Chan
        2. cheesy romcom (Boo Seungkwan)
        3. a biopic about Drake (Chwe Hansol)
          1. no - Lee Jihoon
        4. Lady Gaga-style, a Star is Born (Lee Seokmin)
          1. sure - Lee Jihoon
          2. no - Choi Seungcheol
        5. Horror (Lee Jihoon)
          1. that’s scary… - Lee Seokmin
          2. disregard this idea - Lee Jihoon
        6. Military drama (Hong Joshua)
        7. Historical period drama about two noble men fall in love with each other but everyone is against them, it’s them against the world so they have to commit suicide because they’d like to live in a world where they’d at least be together and it ends like that but then there’s a post-credits scene where it’s fake they didn’t die together but actually ran away and are now living in peace as farmers who everybody in the tiny village they’re staying at think they are just close brothers. (Yoon Jeonghan)
          1. holy shit - Lee Jihoon
        8. how to raise a baby egg (Kim Mingyu)
      2. How To Raise a Baby Egg (Kim Mingyu)
        1. “It’s actually Wonwoo’s novel!” (Kim Mingyu)
        2. Jeon Wonwoo is flustered but takes over.
      3. How To Raise a Baby Egg (Jeon Wonwoo)
        1. “I started writing this two years ago and just finished early this year”
        2. Premise: A coming of age story centered around Solhee who is coping with the divorce of her parents and moving to a new town with her mother. She faces bullying heralded by Siyeon. She 's forced to pair up with Siyeon in their egg raising project. The egg is the reflection of Siyeon and Solhee’s relationship.
        3. Jeon Wonwoo admits he didn’t plan to offer this project up because he doesn’t think it’s polished enough.
        4. If everyone wants he can’t adapt it for the screen.
      4. Discussion on How To Raise A Baby Egg
        1. Chwe Hansol likes the idea but worries about how it’ll translate to the big screen
        2. Xu Minghao chimes in that with strong art direction it could work as a concept.
          1. cgi could work on animation
          2. “Remember Lizzie Mcguire? Except the egg’s movement is Lizzie Mcguire.”
        3. Choi Seungcheol likes the concept a lot.
          1. “I started this company with Soonyoung and Jihoon because we wanted to touch the hearts of people.”
        4. Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung agrees
        5. Kim Mingyu thinks this concept will work and resonate a lot
          1. The highschool setting is important, because it’s the time where people are scared about the real world.
        6. Yoon Jeonghan likes the idea of exploring the psyche of a teenager but worries it’ll be too redundant.
        7. Hong Joshua suggests on paralleling the story of Solhee with her mother
          1. “She’s also going to a new beginning right?”
        8. Wen Junhui nods along
          1. “Yeah, that makes the most thematic sense, but that means there should be Siyeon parallel to her life.”
        9. Jeon Wonwoo admits that he thought of that but didn’t think of someone who can parallel Siyeon.
        10. Lee Chan suggests Solhee’s teacher
          1. “I mean, sometimes teachers think that the child who’s being bullied is the problem child.”
        11. Boo Seungkwan wants the mother’s story to be of love
          1. “I don’t think it’s fair for our watchers to have two stories to watch and they’re both emotionally heavy in a negative way.”
          2. “I wouldn’t watch that.”
        12. Lee Seokmin thinks that we can have two stories intertwine
          1. Solhee grappling with the fact that everything she’s known is lost and her trying to befriend Siyeon
          2. Solhee’s mother trying to figure out why her daughter is withdrawn with Solhee’s teacher who is full of good intentions, just doing the wrong things
        13. Choi Seungcheol stopping the discussion.
          1. Hold a vote for the final film before we continue any further.
      5. Film Deciding
        1. Final Vote:
          1. 13 votes - how to raise a baby egg
    4. Delegation of Tasks
      1. Three Committees
        1. Filming
          1. Director - Chwe Hansol
          2. Writer - Jeon Wonwoo
          3. Casting - Hong Joshua & Boo Seungkwan
        2. Art
          1. Art director - Xu Minghao
            1. Costuming - Yoon Jeonghan
            2. Head of Animation - Kwon Soonyoung
              1. Xu Minghao
              2. Lee Chan
              3. Wen Junhui
            3. Props - Lee Seokmin & Wen Junhui
          2. Head of Editing- Kim Mingyu
            1. Choi Seungcheol
            2. Jeon Wonwoo
            3. Chwe Hansol
            4. Lee Chan
          3. Lights & Audio
            1. Audio & Music - Lee Jihoon
              1. Lee Seokmin
              2. Hong Joshua
              3. Boo Seungkwan
              4. Yoon Jeonghan
            2. Lights - Lee Seokmin
        3. Marketing
          1. Finance - Jeon Wonwoo
            1. HR Department
          2. Promos & Publications - Boo Seungkwan



**Next Meeting:** February 10

**Additional Notes and Information:**

hell yeah meat party using the money xu inc sent us as a way to kickstart the entire prod!

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Chwe Hansol and Jeon Wonwoo]

 **[hansol]**  
hey hyung!  
excited to work on the entire production!  
i promise i wont let you down!

 **[woo woo]**  
thank you vernon  
also i doubt you guys will let me down  
this entire thing.. even if we haven’t started yet  
feels like a dream

 **[hansol]**  
me too  
i’m  
excited and scared  
at the same time???

 **[woo woo]**  
i understand the feeling  
i’ll get the script ready in a week for you guys!

 **[hansol]**  
thank you!!!  
we’ll work on the storyboarding for a few weeks after!  
me and minghao :-D

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Egg Core (Yolk)” with the members: hansol, china2 and woo woo]

 **[china2]**  
what’s this

 **[hansol]**  
to make things easier :--D

 **[china2]**  
oh

 **[woo woo]**  
thank you for this  
should we also tell the others to make gcs?

 **[china2]**  
eh they know it already  
or they’ll make em as when the need comes up

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Boo Seungkwan and Jeon Wonwoo]

 **[seung2]** **  
** ok i know we’re still in the baby stages of our prod  
but since your finance head i have to ask you to include this in our budget  
prod shirts and hoodies

 **[woo woo]**  
seungkwan…  
why…

 **[seung2]**  
THEYLL BE SO CUTE I ALREADY HAVE MOCKUPS  
PWEASE  
it’ll be exactly like when i was in highschool :---(

 **[woo woo]**  
i will think about it….

 **[seung2]** **  
** come on!!  
as a memorabilia too!  
to make this whole thing Legit Legit  
we have matching shirts and jackets!

 **[woo woo]**  
i Will Think About It

 **[seung2]**  
meanie :---[

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “How To Raise a Baby Egg Core Team” with the members: hansol, china2 and woo woo]

 **[hansol]**  
so  
prod shirts huh

 **[woo woo]**  
tell seungkwan i am thinking about it

 **[hansol]**  
well it was worth a shot

* * *

#  Daily Kpop!

### Fantamio debuts new boy group!

  
By Kim Minkyung  
The KPOP beat reporter

  


Last Wednesday was the first ever debut showcase of Astro, Fantamio’s new boy group! Astro is composed of six members: MJ, Cha Eun-woo, Moonbin, Jinjin, Rocky and Yoon Sanha. Watch their debut song: Hide and Seek down below!

* * *

❤ mom ❤  
  
isn’t fantamio your company  
  
yep!  
  
why?  
  
why didn’t you debut with astro  
  
didn’t you tell me you were debuting with the next group?  
  
did they drop you at this time?  
  
are you telling me your company wasted seven years of your life?  
  
and you’re not doing anything about it?  
  
boo seungkwan answer your phone.  
  


* * *

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

fuck.

❤111:54 AM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Boo Seungkwan and Chwe Hansol]

 **[seung2]** **  
** hansol

 **[hansol]**  
whats up babe

 **[seung2]**  
um  
they found out?  
my family found out  
that i wasn’t debuting as an idol any time soon  
and they think i wasted seven years of my life  
when  
i just  
i’ve been out of that since three years ago

 **[hansol]**  
seungkwan….  
:---[  
where are you?

 **[seung2]**  
i told jihoon i was going to take my lunch break but  
truthfully?  
hiding in the men’s cr hoping no one comes in while i cry my eyes out  
my mom’s been calling my phone hourly and i still don’t want to pick up  
i dont want them to be disappointed in me

 **[hansol]**  
seungkwan :---[  
stay put i’m coming  
and we’ll get lunch together  
and then focus on this later  
right now let’s  
let’s just focus on eating  
they didn’t know for three years  
no harm in not letting them know for another day

 **[seung2]** **  
** okay yeah  
sure  
i just didn’t think this day would come  
i mean i knew it would  
i just didn’t want it to come

* * *

[Post-its shared between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon]

when are you telling him

what do you mean? get back to work.

puhlease i'm on my lunch break

since when? you always take your lunch with joshua and cheol

since now duh

but back to the matter at hand. when will you tell him?

tell who what?

seokmin duh when will you tell him you like him

firstly i'm working and secondly what makes you think i like him?

Jihoon.

FINE YEAH I LIKE HIM. but i won't ever tell him.

jihoon.

jeonghan i'm not gonna hurt myself if i can have friendship. i'd rather us be friends forever than actually date and then break up. i value seokmin too much to add him to my (short) list of exes.

jihoon you do know that's a risk you have to take in every relationship, right?

i know.

i'm just a coward.

i’ll treat you to soju later

my treat for making you sad

did you ask about this because you wanted to drink later but had no one to drink with

JEONGHAN ANSWER ME

* * *

❤ mom ❤  
  
ok i'm ready to talk.  
  
don't be disappointed okay?  
  


* * *

[2:11 hour phone call between Boo Seungkwan and his mother]

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Boo Seungkwan and Chwe Hansol]

 **[seung2]**  
it’s done

 **[hansol]** **  
** !!!  
do you need me to come to you?  
i can get out of the house

 **[seung2]**  
no it’s far too late

 **[hansol]**  
id still be willing you know

 **[seung2]**  
i know  
thank you for being by my side hansol  
i love you so much you know that?

 **[hansol]**  
seungkwan  
i love you too  
but this is making me concerned  
what happened?

 **[seung2]**  
it didn’t go wrong if that what you’re saying  
i just feel  
the vaguest sense of shame  
that i kept it this long from my parents  
my mom is sad that i did this  
but she’s okay now  
as long as i’m happy, she said  
as long as i’m doing something with my life, she said

 **[hansol]**  
seungkwan  
are you sure you don’t need anyone right now?  
it doesn’t have to be me  
i can call joshua if you want

 **[seung2]**  
no no  
it’s okay  
i’m not like  
my relationship with my family isn’t like full on destroyed  
but like it is strained now  
why was i scared?  
they didn’t see me any different  
they were just sad that i felt like i didn’t trust them enough

 **[hansol]**  
seungkwan  
while i can’t say that you did the right thing  
it makes sense to be scared about telling people you care about that something you used to like isn’t what you want to do anymore

 **[seung2]**  
from experience?

 **[hansol]**  
from experience  
i told my dad i’d become an artist like him  
failed all the art schools i applied to  
and i didn’t tell him until it was time for the first semester to start  
needless to say he was really shocked

 **[seung2]**  
heh  
that sounds like you

 **[hansol]**  
it does  
but it was also not the smartest decision i’ve made  
and my relationship with my dad is a bit rocky right now  
but we’re working towards a better one now

 **[hansol]**  
they’re your family seungkwan  
they love you still

 **[seung2]**  
i know that

 **[seung2]**  
are you still okay with meeting me right now?

 **[hansol]**  
just say the word

* * *

**MONTHLY MEETING AGENDA**

**Objective:** How To Raise a Baby Egg Script  
**Date:** February 10  
**Time:** 12:00 P.M

_[cut for length]_

* * *

**CASTING CALL**  
How To Raise a Baby Egg  
March 10, 9:00 AM  
How To Raise a Baby Egg is a coming-of-age feature length film about a young teenage girl grappling with the divorce of her mother and moving into a new home, abandoning everything she has ever known.  
  
**Kim Solhee** (Female, 15-17)  
A sensitive and tough young girl. She tends to bottle everything up as not to be a burden to other people. Currently adjusting to the divorce of her parents and being suddenly whisked away to a new home.  
  
**Kim Nayoung** (Female, 30-35)  
Solhee’s mother. A woman trying hard to pick up the pieces of her life alongside her daughter after her husband cheated on her. Looks at the bright side of things.  
  
**Bae Siyeon** (Female, 15-17)  
A queen bee. Bullies Solhee for having divorced parents but is overcompensating due to the fact that her parents are also on the verge of leaving each other.  
  
**Park Yewon** (Female, 15-17)  
Solhee’s best friend and number one confidant.  
  
**Choi Sungyeon** (Female, 15-17)  
Siyeon’s minion who helps in harassing Solhee.  
  
**Jeon Jieqiong** (Female, 30-35)  
Solhee, Sungyeon, Yewon and Siyeon’s teacher. Nayoung’s love interest.

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Two moms and their adult son” with seung1, jieqiong the world, stone nayoung]

 **[stone nayoung]**  
so i told him to like shut up ??? but nicely  
like holy shit he was annoying

 **[jieqiong the world]**  
damn he sounds so annoying tff

 **[seung1]**  
hi moms  
oh  
wait is that about me

 **[stone nayoung]**  
???? why would we talk bad about you in a gc where you can see???  
but nah its one of the newer trainees  
why are they so arrogant……….

 **[seung1]**  
oh  
idk i got used w svt inc doing that

 **[stone nayoung]**  
????

 **[seung1]**  
its how we show love to each other  
jieqiong please vouch for me

 **[jieqiong the world]**  
yeah they clown on seungcheol a lot

 **[stone nayoung]**  
???????

 **[seung1]**  
anyways we’re gonna talk about the annoying trainee i wanna talk abt him more  
also bet on how long he’ll last  
but i have to show you guys something  
[CastingCall.JPEG]

 **[jieqiong the world]** **  
** cheol….  
is that a casting call  
from svt inc…?????  
like YOUR COMPANY

 **[seung1]**  
YEAH  
wondering if u were interested :---D

 **[stone nayoung]**  
is that our names

 **[seung1]**  
OK THAT WAS COMPLETELY ACCIDENTAL I DIDNT SEE THE SCRIPT UNTIL THEY ANNOUNCED THIS CALL BUT  
FATE????  
do u guys wanna audition for our first move… :--(((

 **[jieqiong the world]**  
YEAH  
HELL YEAH

 **[stone nayoung]**  
we’ll be there cheol

 **[jieqiong the world]**  
and we’ll LAND those roles

 **[seung1]**  
looking forward to see u !  
hehehe i’ll watch ur guys audition theyre gonna tape it

* * *

**How To Raise a Baby Egg Tentative Cast**

[For SVT Inc.’s eyes only]

Kim Nayoung - Im Nayoung

Bae Siyeon - Park Siyeon

Park Yewon - Kim Yewon

Choi Seungyeon - Bae Seungyeon

Jeon jieqiong - Jie jieqiong

Kim Solhee - Not Found

* * *

  
mingyu  
@kimgyu

me: wow sure am excited to help wonwoo, seungkwan and joshua with watching the auditions!

me after the 5th solhee: please.. please i’m so tired

❤84:08 PM

  
wonwoo  
@jeonwonu

replying to @kimgyu

the worst part is none of them are the solhee i'm looking for!

❤14:10 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “honey? I lost the kids!” with the members: seung1, angel, shua]

 **[shua]**  
wonwoo still hasn’t found our main lead yet

 **[seung1]**  
really???  
won’t this like mess up the flow of everything

 **[shua]**  
yeah

 **[angel]**  
minghao isn’t probably taking that well

 **[shua]**  
judging from soonyoung  
yeah

 **[shua]**  
mmmmmmmmm

 **[seung1]**  
shua?

 **[shua]**  
i might know someone  
im not sure if she’ll say yes though

 **[angel]**  
is this your church kid?

 **[shua]**  
yeah

 **[seung1]**  
church kid?

 **[shua]** **  
** solhee ?  
you know the popular teen actress kyla

 **[seung1]**  
OH YOU KNOW HER

 **[shua]**  
seungcheol

 **[seung1]**  
to be fair you kept on saying solhee  
and not like the popular teen actress kyla  
i didnt know kyla was a stage name

 **[shua]**  
yeah thats fair  
shld i message her or is that like unethical

 **[seung1]**  
go for it  
i think she’s a good actress  
wait lemme ask wonu

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Choi Seungcheol and Jeon Wonwoo]

 **[seung1]**  
have you decided on a solhee

 **[woo woo]**  
no  
youre literally boyfriends with joshua hyung he knows this  
dsldkgj sorry for being snappy hyung it’s just  
im going insane  
why

 **[seung1]**  
joshua says she knows kyla

 **[woo woo]**  
THE KYLA FROM THE HIT CRIME PROCEDURAL DRAMA TEEN DETECTIVES WHERE THEY’RE ADULTS WHO GOT TURNED INTO KIDS AND NOW THEY HAVE TO SOLVE MURDERS EVEN WHEN THEYRE KIDS SO THEY CAN BECOME ADULTS AGAIN  
HE KNOWS THAT KYLA?

 **[seung1]**  
…….  
wonwoo

 **[woo woo]**  
sorry hyung but  
we have to get kyla  
she’s perfect for solhee  
its not a joke to say that i kinda wrote solhee based off of her  
because i wrote the script after i watched teen detectives

 **[seung1]**  
i’ll  
pass that on i guess

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “honey? I lost the kids!” with the members: seung1, angel, shua]

 **[seung1]**  
ok i messaged wonwoo and he said if we can get kyla we have to get kyla  
he’s a big fan apparently?

 **[angel]**  
did he  
fanboy

 **[seung1]**  
a lil bit  
it was really surprising

 **[angel]**  
yeah he does that sometimes  
we watch dramas together  
he really liked teen detectives

 **[shua]**  
wow  
i’ll message kyla then

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Hong Joshua and Kyla Massie]

 **[shua]**  
kyla

 **[kitela]**  
oppa! ^__^  
what can i do for you?

 **[shua]**  
i know you’re on hiatus  
and you know i won’t message you unless i’m desperate but  
[CASTINGCALL.JPEG]  
we need solhee

 **[kitela]**  
oh  
oppa  
you kinda caught me at a bad time

 **[shua]** **  
** is everything all right kyla?  
don’t feel pressured to accept!  
i’d understand if you said no

 **[kitela]**  
nononono  
but like  
i’m kind of thinking of  
quitting acting

 **[shua]**  
???  
kyla??  
but you love acting!

 **[kitela]**  
thats what i thought too  
but i really can’t  
i don’t know how to handle it

 **[shua]**  
kyla  
:---(

 **[kitela]**  
DONT!! go sad father on me!!!!

 **[shua]**  
kyla you know i’m not sad  
i’m just surprised

 **[kitela]**  
i know  
its just  
yknow  
i’m still thinking about it  
thats why im on hiatus

 **[shua]**  
well  
i’m always here if you want to talk about it :-(

 **[kitela]**  
thanks oppa!  
but im ok! i swear!  
i’ll think about your offer!  
the retirement isn’t set in stone after all!  
see u this sunday in church!

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “honey? I lost the kids!” with the members: seung1, angel, shua]

 **[shua]**  
kyla is somewhat hesitant  
but she’ll think about her offer  
i’ll tell wonwoo when i see him tomorrow

 **[seung1]**  
well it was worth a try :--(

 **[angel]**  
oof that’s gonna hurt him

* * *

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

hmm svt inc and [REDACTED] might be a tiny bit homophobic though

❤123:07 PM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @bookwan

pray do tell why svt inc and the movie we're making is homophobic

❤13:09 PM

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

replying to @leejihoon

hyung i know you have no boyfriend to spend any free time with but i want you to understand that it's taking hansol's time away from me.

❤53:10 PM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @bookwan

don't you have a lot of work to do?

❤23:11 PM

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

replying to @leejihoon

this is suppose to be a safe space i hate you i'm filing an hr complaint

❤73:12 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Egg Core (Yolk)” with the members: hansol, china2 and woo woo]

 **[china2]**  
DO we have an update on our solhee

 **[woo woo]**  
joshua hyung knows the actress i based solhee off  
but if she says no then we’re  
back to square one

 **[hansol]**  
oh no…  
i don’t want to compromise if we can have the real thing

 **[china2]**  
at this point i think we’ll have to seriously consider that though.

* * *

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

i think sometimes i just remember that there was a time in our lives where me seungkwan and seokmin seriously considered leaving svt inc to become Comedians

❤1335:03 PM

  
seungkwan  
@bookwan

replying to @kwonsoon

and everyday i thank them for doing so

❤25:07 PM

  
  
seokmin

@leeseokmin

replying to @kwonsoon

i still think we can pull it off though

❤25:08 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Kyla Massie and Hong Joshua]

 **[kitela]**  
oppa

 **[shua]**  
kyla!

 **[kitela]**  
so  
um  
i thought about it  
and well

 **[shua]**  
yes?

 **[kitela]**  
some time ago  
i met a man  
probably years younger than vernon oppa  
but he was clearly troubled by something  
and that was by the han river  
so of course i was worried right  
and i talked to him  
because i don’t want him to die  
even if i didn’t know him  
and i kept thinking about it  
that guy wasn’t  
he wasn’t  
he probably wasn’t getting mass emails and tweets about he should just die  
he just wanted to die because of his family  
but he also didn’t want to die because he had friends he wanted to stick around with  
that’s what he told me  
that’s the first time i saw someone older than me cry like that

 **[shua]**  
oh no,  
kyla are you okay?

 **[kitela]**  
yeah i am  
i’m more worried about the other guy!  
but i guess  
that’s when i realized that  
it’s easy  
so easy to hate on someone even if you don’t know about them  
but it’s also extremely easy to care about someone even if you don’t know anything about them  
i don’t even know his name  
but in the end we went to a convenience store to warm up  
and then he told me he was feeling better about everything  
but he was still shaking  
so i asked if he was really feeling okay  
he told me that he wasn’t  
but he also told me it was so silly of him to try and throw away everything  
when he still had his friends looking out for him  
when people still cared about him  
he gave me money to call for a taxi but i made sure his friend got him before i left  
i guess what i’m getting at was

 **[kitela]**  
he’s right  
i think it’s also silly of me to throw this away all because of a few mean people  
i have people who want me to act  
so  
i guess what i’m getting at is  
if you’ll have me

 **[shua]**  
kyla,  
we’ll be more than happy to have you

* * *

**SVT. INC** **  
** **Management**

To whom it may concern:

This is the final list of cast that was chosen by Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Joshua and Boo Seungkwan. The script for How To Raise A Baby Egg was also completed a week ago. Filming will start next week.

Kim Nayoung - Im Nayoung

Bae Siyeon - Park Siyeon

Park Yewon - Kim Yewon

Choi Seungyeon - Bae Seungyeon

Jeon jieqiong - Jie jieqiong

Kim Solhee - Kyla Massie

Signed,

**Choi Seungcheol**

**Lee Jihoon**

**Kwon Soonyoung**

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

 **[seoknotmean]**  
w  
what do you mean we got kyla massie as kim solhee  
IM MEETING KYLA MASSIE????

 **[shua]**  
yeah she goes to the same church as me! i’ve known her for five years now  
i’m like her youth church counselor

 **[seoknotmean]**  
i think i’m gonna faint

 **[owoozi]**  
well i’m glad we’re finally gonna start filming.  
it’s kinda weird to realize that next week, i’m finally making a movie…

 **[angel]**  
getting soft are we

 **[owoozi]**  
i’ll kill you

 **[angel]**  
theres the jihoon i know!

 **[seung1]**  
jeonghan play nice  
but like  
i get that  
wow  
it’s really been a solid five years since we started this company huh  
and we’re finally making the movie we wanted to make  
thank you guys

 **[china2]**  
why are we getting sentimental  
we havent started yet  
we have 180 days to make a movie  
hyung thank us once we pull it off

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 180 DAYS**

* * *

[Papers photocopied by Lee Chan using the company Xerox machine]

  1. 10 copies of “how to raise a baby egg” script
  2. 3 copies of that month’s budget plan



* * *

[Nayoung, age 33, steps out of a well-worn car. She’s newly divorced, stressed from the moving she’s doing but still manages to look as professional as she can. She goes to the back of the car to gather their luggage as her daughter; Solhee, age 16, your typical teenager but perhaps a little bit withdrawn, also steps out of the car.  
  
Solhee frowns as she looks at their new house. Her shoulders hunch down as the reality of her situation sinks in.]

NAYOUNG

Solhee-ah!

[Solhee doesn’t hear her mother call her name. She’s too engrossed with looking at her new house; still unbelieving that she really left her home.]

NAYOUNG

Solhee-ah!  
If you don’t get here and help your frail mom carry your stuff,  
I won’t order your favorite chicken later!

[This breaks Solhee out of her stupor. She laughs to herself before going back to help her mother.]

SOLHEE

I don’t think you’d be able to do that to yourself mom.  
Y’know, since it’s also your favorite too.

[Nayoung rolls her eyes and ruffles her daughter’s hair before she goes and carries one of the boxes. Solhee follows suit and carries a box, walking in step with her mother.]

NAYOUNG

Yah!  
Where was the young and precious Solhee I raised in the past?

[Solhee rolls her eyes fondly and they walk to the house with their luggage, still teasing each other as they do.]

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo]

 **[gyu to the three]**  
god its so weird.  
to see people acting out your writing

 **[woo woo]**  
I know right….  
ITS SO WEIRD TO SEE KYLA MASSIE ACTING OUT MY WRITING

 **[gyu to the three]** **  
** I KNOW I ALWAYS SEE HER ON SCREEN WHEN YOU WATCH THOSE DETECTIVE DRAMAS **  
** and it doesn’t make it better when hao and sol are taking their jobs so seriously ;_;

 **[woo woo]**  
she’s such a good actor  
and i honestly think this is the longest seungkwan and soonyoung has been without being loud  
I knew minghao could be scary but  
I didn’t know hansol can be too…

 **[gyu to the three]**  
I KNOW.

* * *

[Post-it haphazardly stuck to Wen Junhui’s desk]

You’re coming with me.  
Hongdae. Myeongdeong. Insadeong.  
Props & clothes.  
Uniforms as well.  
Also, possible scouting for a school setting.  
We meet here at the office.  
Sunday, 7 am.  
-Jeonghan

* * *

[Post-it haphazardly stuck to Yoon Jeonghan’s desk]

7 am ;;;;;  
also  
you do know phones exist right?  
god you’re becoming like jihoon hyung as the days go by

* * *

[Post-it haphazardly stuck to Wen Junhui's desk]

you take that back right now.  
-Jeonghan

* * *

Jeonghan’s Public Shaming Board! (where we call out people deserved to be publicly shamed!)

  * Wen Junhui – for insinuating I’m ANYTHING like Lee Jihoon



ok cool but this is a very lee jihoon thing to do

LEE JIHOON DIDN’T EVEN START THE PUBLIC SHAMING BOARD IT WAS ME IT WAS ME!!!

jeonghan i'm gonna kill you.

* * *

DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 170 DAYS ****

[Solhee’s belongings are going missing at school. First it started with the pink pencil case her father gave her, and it escalated to her shoes, and the next thing she knows her books have been thrown away.]

SUNGYEON

She’s losing her stuff like her mom losing her husband!  
How disgraceful!

SIYEON

Well, you know what they say:  
the apple doesn’t really fall far from the tree!

[Solhee balls her fists up tightly. She badly wants to punch these girls in the face but Yehana stops her. Solhee takes a deep breath, if she gets in trouble one more time because of these girls—her mother would be disappointed.]

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “WE LOVE KYLA” with the members: no 1 bae, yeehawna, xylophone, kitela]

 **[no 1 bae]**  
KYLA WE LOVE YOU

 **[xylophone]**  
KYLA WE RE SO SORRY

 **[kitela]**  
guys its fine!!!!  
its just acting!!

 **[no 1 bae]**  
EVERYTIME I MOCK YOU  
I SWEAR I CAN HEAR MY PARENTS CRYING  
AND WE CANT EVEN SAY SORRY IRL BECAUSE DIRECTOR-NIMS KEEP WHISKING YOU AWAY  
I CANT WAIT TIL YOU AND XIYEON BECOME FRIENDS SO I CANT BE MEAN ANYMORE

 **[xylophone]** **  
** ME TOO  
KYLA HUHUHU

 **[yeehawna]**  
KYLA  
I LOVE YOU TOO

 **[kitela]**  
guys aww  
thank you  
but it’s okay!!!!  
it’s just acting !!!!!!  
I’m not hurt by it!  
besides I’m used to it  
it’s not really anything as bad  
like I feel like you keep forgetting I got heavily criticized by netizens when I was like  
seven or something

 **[xylophone]** **  
** hmmmmm  
hey sungyeon you hear that?  
time to kill some :-)  
netizens  
:-)

 **[kitela]**  
ITS OKAY SDLGJDSLG  
I’M OVER IT REALLY  
like… it’s okay now  
cant really do anything except keep being me  
you know?  
and its tiring to like  
listen to them so I don’t  
do that anymore  
if u get it

 **[no 1 bae]**  
hey illa I would literally die for you

 **[xylophone]**  
same

 **[yeehawna]**  
same

 **[kitela]**  
DSGJDSKGH STOP  
thank you ;;;;  
I luv u guys <3

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

 **[brightest star]**  
um so since  
CGI isn’t working heavily on this film…  
are we essentially just having a paid vacation…

 **[hansol]** **  
** OH NO YOU WON’T KWON SOONYOUNG  
YOU KNOW HOW MANY THINGS WE STILL NEED?  
A LOT  
LIKE THE GREAT PHILOSOPHER TINASHE SAID: IT’S ALL HANDS ON DECK  
WE DON’T EVEN HAVE A PROPER LIGHTING DEPARTMENT  
WE’RE STILL MISSING KEY LOCATIONS FOR SOME SCENES  
HOW ARE WE GONNA GET SOME PEOPLE TO CERTAIN PLACES?  
OH MY GOD

 **[china2]**  
yeah what he said

 **[brightest star]**  
jesus christ… so scary…  
I’ll get on to all of that then

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLIINE: 160 DAYS**

* * *

[Nayoung comes into the teacher’s lounge looking frazzled as ever. She only just got off the worst legal meeting she’s ever had only to be greeted by a text message from Solhee’s homeroom teacher that she needed to talk to her concerning her daughter. Needless to say, Nayoung is both worried and angry.]

NAYOUNG

Jieqiong-ssi?

[Jieqiong looks up from her desk to see Solhee’s mother looking for her. She stops whatever work she’s doing and stands up to make her way over to Nayoung.]

JIEQIONG

Nayoung-ssi!  
So glad to meet you—

[Whatever Jieqiong is saying, Nayoung doesn’t hear. She’s distracted by Jieqiong’s extraordinary beauty to the point that Nayoung’s starting to think that it would be okay if her daughter would commit more offenses if that meant she could see her teacher every day. Nayoung slightly shakes her head though, obviously her daughter’s future and values comes first though.]

JIEQIONG

See, I’m worried about your daughter’s behaviors

[This snaps Nayoung out of her thoughts. She looks at Jieqiong confused.]

JIEQIONG

What? What do you mean?  
Solhee is the kindest and quietest girl I know!  
She wouldn’t hurt a fly!

* * *

  
stone face  
@imnayoung

actually love my new gig because i actually like my co-actress and love interest

❤17258:09 AM

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

replying to @imnayoung

... are you cheating on @pinjieqiong

❤18928:10 AM

  
jie  
@pinjiqeiong

replying to @imnayoung and @jeonghan1004

after all that we've been together? you're just leaving me for another actress?

❤11928:11 am

  
stone face  
@imnayoung

replying to @pinjieqiong

... here i am being soft and expressing love for you and this is how you treat me?

❤13258:12 AM

  
stone face  
@imnayoung

put @jeonghan1004 on a leash please for the peace of my mind @choicheol @hongjishua

❤17108:13 AM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @imnayoung

AMEN SISTER.

❤138:14 am

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLIINE: 148 DAYS**

* * *

[Siyeon looks like she doesn’t want to be anywhere near Solhee’s house, much less be actually in Solhee’s bedroom but she has to suck it up if she wants to have a good grade. Solhee sighs, it’s so hard to be a good host to a hostile guest.]

SOLHEE

What should we name our egg?

SIYEON

Huh?

SOLHEE

You know? Our egg baby?  
Babies have names you know.  
I feel like seonsangnim would give us more points if we named her something cute.

SIYEON

What makes you think our baby is a girl?

SOLHEE

Um, it’s literally written in the birth chart given to us.  
All she’s missing is her name.

SIYEON

Oh.  
(immediately gets on defensive and scoffs)  
I totally knew that!

[Solhee rolls her eyes. It seems like this Home EC assignment Miss jieqiong assigned won’t be as easy as she thought it would be.]

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “WE LOVE KYLA” with the members: no 1 bae, yeehawna, xylophone, kitela]

 **[xylophone]**  
ITS HERE  
WE’RE FINALLY HERE  
REDEMPTION

 **[no 1 bae]**  
FINALLY GOOD BYE MEAN BULLIES  
HELLO GOOD FRIENDS

 **[yeehawna]**  
YAY WE ALL GET TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN!!!!!!

 **[kitela]**  
sdlksdjgl  
ALL OF YOU ARE SO CUTE

* * *

  
  
seokmin  
@leeseokmin

jihoon hyung please have mercy on us all……. he’s helping hansol and hao to gather everyone...

❤187:03 AM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @leeseokmin

:----((( im sowwy :----((((

❤18:30 AM

  
  
seokmin  
@leeseokmin

replying to @leejihoon

it's ok hyung! you're just kinda scary when you're gathering everyone ;;__;;

❤18:35 AM

  
jeonghan

@jeonghan1004

replying to @leejihoon

damn that's kinda cringe

❤13458:38 AM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @leejihoon

i'll kill you.

❤18:40 AM

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 125 DAYS**

* * *

[Siyeon gently puts their baby egg aptly named Prestine on their makeshift nest. She coos as she does so, treating the egg like an actual baby. Solhee is totally surprised by the sudden change. She wasn’t aware that the queen bee of the school can act so gentle. She wonders internally where that was when the other taunted her with words that cut deep like knife.]

SOLHEE

You got a soft spot for babies then?

[Siyeon turns around, almost giving herself whiplash. She’s clearly surprised and embarrassed as if she forgot Solhee was standing behind her.]

SIYEON

Don’t tell anyone at school.

SOLHEE

Who’ll even believe me?

[Siyeon still looks uncomfortable. She stares at Solhee with such intense eyes that the other girl almost averts her gaze.]

SIYEON

I’m serious Solhee.  
No one can know I can be like this.

SOLHEE

Where did you even learn how to treat a baby like that?

[Siyeon looks even more uncomfortable. Solhee looks like she’s about to jump into a new topic because even if she enjoyed watching the other girl suffer, she’s… gained somewhat of a truce with her. However, Siyeon decides to answer.]

SIYEON

My dad used to treat my little sister like that.

SOLHEE

Used to?

SIYEON

I don’t know where he is.

SOLHEE

Oh.

[The atmosphere in the air is so thick that one can cut it like a very dense cheesecake. Siyeon averts her gaze from Solhee. She doesn’t know if it’s in guilt or if it’s in shame. Solhee should be angry right now but she can’t find the energy to do so. She’s just oh so very tired and so very sad. Instead, she sits beside Siyeon, not looking at the other girl but at their baby egg. Prestine, despite being an inanimate object, sleeps peacefully.]

SOLHEE

Dad’s are the worst, aren’t they?

[Siyeon forces out a laugh. If she wipes away a few tears or if her nose looks redder than usual then Solhee doesn’t pay any mind to it.]

SIYEON

More like the world is the worst.  
Solhee…  
We’re just kids.

[Solhee hums and stares at their baby egg.]

SOLHEE

Then we’ll just have to strive to not make the same mistakes as our parents  
And we can start with Prestine.

[Solhee and Siyeon look at their baby egg sleeping soundly, unaware of what’s happening. Solhee takes Siyeon’s hand and squeezes it. In that instance Solhee forgives Siyeon even though Siyeon can’t forgive herself yet.]

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “WE LOVE KYLA” with the members: no 1 bae, yeehawna, xylophone, kitela]

 **[no 1 bae]**  
not yehana crying after that scene

 **[yeehawna]**  
PLEASE IT WAS JUST SO SAD  
ALSO IT’S NOT LIKE YOU DIDN’T CRY FOR REAL TOO  
YOU GUYS ARE SUCH GREAT ACTORS  
VERNON OPPA AND MINGHAO OPPA DIDN’T EVEN MAKE YOU REDO THE SCENE

 **[xylophone]**  
please… i think it’s just because they want the scene to be… Raw  
and it was all carried by kyla!

 **[no 1 bae]**  
siyeon  
what did we say about putting ourselves down when we deserve the praise

 **[xylophone]** **  
** not to do it

 **[no 1 bae]**  
what are you doing right now?

 **[xylophone]**  
doing it…  
FINE  
i did good too  
are you happy mom

 **[kitela]**  
but siyeon u were super good too!!!  
acting with you is so intense…  
i almost cried during the scene too

 **[xylophone]**  
thank you everyone :---(  
<3

 **[kitela]**  
<3

 **[yeehawna]**  
<3

 **[no 1 bae]**  
<3

* * *

  
  
junhui  
@junwho

hao premovie when he gets home: hello the light of my stars and love of my life how are you would you like some pasta i can cook for you and we can open a bottle of wine an-  
hao postmovie when he gets home: hello junhui i love you also good night

❤1311:08 PM

  
  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @junwho

jeonghan and joshua also are like that too :---( shooting movies are so tiring :---(

❤511:11 PM

  
  
junhui  
@junwho

replying to @choicheol

ow are you not tired too hyung… i always see you jumping around set...

❤111:12 PM

  
  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @junwho

it's simple! i get recharged every time i see jeonghan and joshua! :--D

❤711:13 PM

  
  
minghao  
@xuminghao_o

replying to @choicheol

you better stop being a perfect man right now or else i'll have to kill you.

❤111:15 PM

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 120 DAYS**

* * *

[Siyeon looks at Solhee angry. Both of her fists are closed tightly as she blinks away the tears.]

SIYEON

Well, you’d know all about being a good girl don’t you Solhee?  
Just because you’re already used to your father being out of your life, doesn’t mean I am too!

[Solhee slaps Siyeon, something she’s always thought she’d never have the attitude for. But there was just something about what Siyeon said that made Solhee finally snap. SIyeon looks surprised and touches her cheek not expecting Solhee standing up for herself.]

SOLHEE

What on earth is wrong with you?  
I’m here to help you! To be a crying shoulder you can rely on or whatever the hell I thought I was.  
I thought we were over this Siyeon!  
I thought we were friends but you come to my home and just destroy everything?

[Solhee is crying right now, her entire frame trembles with sobs and anger. She only looks at the floor, not daring to meet Siyeon’s eyes. Their baby egg has been thrown to the ground. Siyeon has an expression that’s crossing the line between regret and shame. Finally, Solhee looks at Siyeon and the camera is able to see her expression, one of absolute grief.]

SOLHEE

Siyeon, I thought we were friends.

[Nayoung suddenly enters her living room looking haggard. Siyeon and Solhee look up at her, the both of them sporting a guilty expression. All around them are pieces of fabric thrown around each other. Nayoung blinks at both of them.]

NAYOUNG

Is everything all right here?

[Before Solhee can reply to her mother, Siyeon takes her stuff and storms out of their house. Solhee watches Siyeon go out before finally picking up Prestine from the floor. Thankfully, she didn’t crack under the pressure of everything that happened. Despite all of her sobs, she thinks it’s funny how she also ends up being a single parent to a child.]

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “WE LOVE KYLA” with the members: no 1 bae, yeehawna, xylophone, kitela]

 **[xylophone]**  
why is nayoung unnie so cool….

 **[kitela]**  
shes so kind…….. i agree

 **[xylophone]**  
post-scene she both went over to us and kyla to check up on how we’re doing…  
she’s so kind…

 **[yeehawna]**  
yoooo  
i know… i saw her only like one time and she gave me a piece of strawberry candy 

**[no 1 bae]**  
ughhh i wished we couldve seen the scene you guys filmed today  
its the climax right you and kyla’s big fight

 **[kitela]**  
yep!!!  
it was so Draining  
i dont think ive cried that much before

 **[xylophone]**  
agreed  
minghao and hansol oppa treated us to some tteokbokki afterwards though :-D

 **[yeehawna]**  
NO FAIR!!!!  
i wanted tteokbokki too :---(

 **[no 1 bae]**  
thats awfully kind of them!

 **[kitela]**  
RIGHT  
i think its because hansol oppa got guilty when he saw us cry so much for the scene  
he has a younger sister i think

 **[xylophone]**  
i think  
that if we play our cards right  
we’d be able to get them to treat us high quality korean beef after filming  
i mean theyre gonna treat us even if we dont coerce them because post filming parties but  
we can possibly get them to treat us  
high quality korean beef

 **[yeehawna]**  
omg…  
are we going to use our Dongsaeng Status to coerce our unnies and oppas for free meat

 **[no 1 bae]**  
im all for that  
kyla already has her cases covered with joshua oppa and his boyfriends  
yehana arent you close with seokmin oppa

 **[yeehawna]**  
omg and if seokmin oppa is picking up the bill then jihoon oppa will also help out…

 **[no 1 bae]**  
i worked with nayoung unnie before  
and i’m close with jieqiong unnie too...

 **[siyeon]** **  
** and i’m close friends with hansol oppa’s sister……..  
oh my god we can totally pull this off

 **[kitela]**  
rip our oppas and unnies’ wallets

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Zhou Jieqiong and Im Nayoung]

 **[jieqiong to the world]**  
omo…  
the kids are so cute ….

 **[stone face]**  
i know im so …  
how are they so great at acting too theyre kids  
kyla and siyeon was able to cry for long periods of time  
and it seemed real each time

 **[jieqiong to the world]**  
im really proud of them???  
like i know we always joke about being moms to other people  
but like  
specifically sungyeon too  
like you know how i trained her how to play the pipa  
now she’s like acting here …  
AAAHHHHH I WANNA SPOIL THEMMMM

 **[stone face]**  
jieqiong we’re actresses

 **[jieqiong to the world]**  
that’s not an answer

 **[stone face]**  
hrmrmrmrmr  
fine  
but after the production

 **[jieqiong to the world]**  
:DDDDDD

* * *

[1 New Voicemail From: Mom]

[Listen?]

[x] Yes [ ] No

* * *

_Listen, Chan. You know how we love you, right? You know that we’re hard on you because we love you, right? Me and your dad just couldn’t help how we don’t see you around the house anymore. Even if we have differences in how we see the world… We still love you. It’s just… Difficult sometimes._

* * *

  
chan  
@leechan

me: gee whiz i feel like i’m mentally okay now. svt inc helps me a lot. my new therapist teaches me new coping mechanisms. i feel like an actual person now.  
my mom: it’s difficult to deal with you sometimes  
me: ah im a dumbass i see

❤112:01 PM

  
chan  
@leechan

i didn’t ask you to message me. why would you do that now? i know you guys returned but like what the actual fuck.

❤112:02 PM

  
chan  
@leechan

my parents: literally goes to europe just to avoid me  
me: ok bet i’ll get a job to ignore you guys too  
my parents: why are you ignoring us…. is it because you’re being difficult again?

❤112:03 PM

  
chan  
@leechan

what the fuck

❤112:04 PM

  
chan  
@leechan

i guess what hurts the most is i don’t understand why i’m hurting this much.

❤112:32 PM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Chan and Kwon Soonyoung]

 **[chanson]**  
are you ok to hear me vent

 **[brightest star]**  
whats up?  
yeah anytime  
i appreciate you asking <3  
is this about your parents again

 **[chanson]** **  
** yeah

 **[brightest star]**  
what happened?

 **[chanson]**  
ahahahah  
guess who came back from europe lol

 **[brightest star]**  
your parents?

 **[chanson]**  
yep  
and they’re so  
frustrating  
i thought i was on the path to healing

 **[brightest star]**  
you are

 **[chanson]**  
then why do i feel like shit right now  
my therapist tells me to find validation from myself and not from… them  
but i still feel so bad 

**[brightest star]**  
chan.  
healing isn’t a linear process.  
some days you take two steps forward  
other days you take three steps backward  
you can’t

 **[brightest star]**  
you can’t control the rate at which you feel better about yourself  
sometimes it’s hard  
and that’s because your brain needs time to unlearn and deal with the years of trauma you went through

 **[brightest star]**  
do you need someone right now?

 **[chanson]**  
i don’t want to be a bother

 **[brightest star]**  
chan, you’re my friend.  
you’re never a bother to me.

 **[chanson]**  
i just wanted them to be proud of me  
i just wanted to be enough for them.

 **[brightest star]**  
and you are enough.  
if they can’t see that, that’s their problem  
svt inc literally won’t be the same without you.

 **[chanson]**  
thank you.

 **[brightest star]**  
all right  
i’m treating you to some chicken  
get outta ur cubicle we’re going chicken eating loser

 **[chanson]**  
w  
was that a mean girls reference

 **[brightest star]**  
:P

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 115 DAYS**

* * *

[Nayoung sits silently with Jieqiong beside her. The bar they accidentally met is somewhat awkward. Just a few moments ago the two of them were laughing. Yet once Solhee was brought up all the reasons why Nayoung is here pops up and she can’t control the bad feelings bubbling inside her chest. She puts down the glass of whiskey she was drinking and turns to look at Jieqiong.]

NAYOUNG

Jieqiong…  
Do you think I’m a bad mother?

[Jieqiong is surprised by this. She looks confused.]

JIEQIONG

What made you ask this question?

[Nayoung takes a moment and sighs. She turns her attention back to her drink and puts it down.]

NAYOUNG

Some days, I think my husband is right. That I shouldn’t have divorced him.  
I mean, god knows I don’t love him but…  
Would Solhee have had a much more normal environment if I stayed?  
Does she resent me for divorcing her father?  
Does she regret staying with me instead of him?  
I...

[Nayoung trails off and shakes her head. She looks at Jieqiong straight in the eyes again.]

NAYOUNG

Solhee and I used to be close.  
We would tell each other everything, cook together when we had time, go out together during the weekends…  
I know she needs time to adjust to this new life, I know this. I’m also adjusting too.  
But whenever I arrive late at home and check her room to see her sleeping.  
To see tears staining her pillows…

[Nayoung’s voice trembles and chuckles darkly before taking a sip of her drink.]

NAYOUNG

She used to tell me everything.  
Now I fear that she doesn’t even recognize the woman her mother became.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “the og ot3" with the members: seung1, brightest star, owoozi]

 **[brightest star]**  
did you guys receive your notes for your team  
whew remember when i said that we don’t have to do anything  
somehow i repressed from my memory the time during the meeting where we said we were gonna animate the egg

 **[seung1]**  
same  
somehow i forgot that making a movie entails editing  
so i was really surprised when hansol gave me a storyboard and a script with a lot of notes

 **[owoozi]**  
i had to kick out hansol from my studio because he was messing around with my tools too much  
like chill kid i went to school for this i can make the music you want me to make and time it to the emotional cues you want the audience to feel  
don’t worry

 **[brightest star]**  
oh my god cgi x editing x music collaboration once again  
how long has it since we’ve last worked together on a project again

 **[seung1]**  
oh my god…  
how long has it been  
i think that shitty thesis film we had to help someone with

 **[owoozi]**  
five years ago  
a year after that we started svt inc  
right after we graduated

 **[brightest star]**  
and now we’re here.  
making the movie we dreamed of  
the movie we told ourselves we’d make even though we had no clue what it would be

 **[seung1]**  
i’m really proud of us guys  
i’m happy to know you guys  
i feel like i might be the luckiest guy on earth  
to make a film with the friends i’ve known in what feels like all my life

 **[owoozi]**  
stop being overdramatic

 **[brightest star]**  
oh quiet jihoon  
it’s not like you aren’t crying in your studio too

 **[owoozi]**  
maybe a little bit  
i’m glad you guys trusted me enough to bring me aboard this company.

 **[brightest star]**  
i’m glad you agreed.

 **[seung1]**  
i feel like  
i can’t picture myself starting this company without any of you guys.  
oh don’t tell the others but  
i actually have a copy of the thesis film we helped out on  
if any of you guys are free right now i’m pretty sure no one is in the nap room

 **[brightest star]**  
oh my… an excuse to rag on baby seungcheol and baby woozi  
COUNT ME IN

 **[owoozi]**  
soonyoung are you forgetting this movie also includes your BAD cgi rendering….

 **[brightest star]**  
i pretend i do not know that

 **[seung1]**  
okay guys its not gonna be THAT bad

* * *

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

seungcheol: hahaha the old movie we worked on wont be that bad :)

also seungcheol: wh whats that.. WHY DID I USE POWERPOINT PRESENTATION TRANSITIONS FOR MY TRANSITIONS HERE

❤1342:03 am

  
seungcheol  
@choicheol

replying to @kwonsoon

okay but can WE TALK about that rip off woody YOU made

❤22:05 AM

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

replying to @choicheol

I DIDNT HAVE ANY CREATIVE FREEDOM OKAY THE DIRECTOR TOLD ME TO THAT. HOWEVER LETS TALK ABOUT THE GUY WHO DID HAVE CREATIVE FREEDOM… @leejihoon WHAT WAS UP WITH THOSE SCI-FI SOUNDS

❤142:07 am

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @choicheol and @kwonsoon

I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO YOUR BEST WITH A BUDGET OF ZERO WON OKAY.

❤22:10 AM

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

replying to @choicheol and @leejihoon

IT WAS A STUDENT FILM WE ALL HAD A BUDGET OF ZERO WON.

❤172:15 am

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE 110 DAYS**

* * *

[Solhee looks like she’s on the verge of tears. She was used to getting this kind of treatment from bullies like Siyeon and the other nasty kids from other classrooms. What she never expected is a literal substitute teacher to single her out like this.]

SUBSTITUTE TEACHER

Well?  
Don’t you have anything to say?  
Where’s your father?  
Why did you write about your mother when I said to write about your father?

[Everyone is deathly silent. Not a single student in the class says anything. Solhee is now freely crying.]

SOLHEE

M-my mother divorced my father so--

SUBSTITUTE TEACHER

Don’t use that excuse!  
Don’t blame you being unable to properly do your assignment  
on a mother who doesn’t know how to be a wife!

[The atmosphere is thick. Especially considering the fact that almost everyone in that room was a girl barring the actual teacher. All of a sudden, Siyeon stands up from her chair, glaring defiantly at the teacher.]

SIYEON

Hey! Don’t pick on Solhee like that even if you’re a teacher!

[The substitute teacher looks shocked before regaining his footing.]

SUBSTITUTE TEACHER

Why I’d never!

SIYEON

You hear what I said!  
Solhee is the kindest girl I’ve ever met,  
And her mother is a better person than you’ll ever be!  
So what if Solhee doesn’t have a father?  
So what if Solhee doesn’t have a dad?  
It’s not her or her mom’s fault that her dad doesn’t want to be invested in her life!  
It’s the father’s fault too!

[Siyeon breathes heavily. Sungyeon looks at Siyeon as if she’s grown another head. The classroom once goes deathly silent. Before the teacher regains his footing, Yewon stands up from her chair.]

YEWON

If my grandmother didn’t leave her husband when she did,  
my father wouldn’t be alive right now!

[Sungyeon, surprisingly, also stands up too.]

SUNGYEON

My auntie would’ve died if she didn’t leave her husband too!

[Slowly by slowly, the rest of the girls in the classroom stand up from their chairs to give out their own anecdotes. All of the girls stand in solidarity for Solhee. Siyeon discretely looks at Solhee and gives her a small hesitant smile that Solhee would’ve written off as her imagination if it weren’t for the fact that she knew better.

Siyeon was Solhee’s friend after all.]

* * *

  
  
wonwoo  
@jeonwonu

today's part... no words

❤121:11 PM

  
mingyu  
@kimgyu

i agree so much… i read it first in your manuscript but seeing it in real life is so, so different...

❤11:12 PM

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

mingyu i get crying but wonwoo...? gap moe is real...

❤71:31 PM

  
junhui  
@junwho

hey soonyoung do you know what gap moe is ? and also didn't you cry too?

❤11:35

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

gap moe is wonwoo

❤11:37 PM

  
junhui  
@junwho

but you did cry too right?

❤11:39

  
soonyoung  
@kwonsoon

at least i didn't play the misogynistic substitute teacher ❤

❤1351:40 PM

  
junhui  
@junwho

LISTEN IT’S NOT MY FAULT THEY FORGOT TO CAST HIM AND I WAS THE ONLY ADULT PRESENT THAT ACTUALLY HAD ACTING EXPERIENCE

❤71:42 PM

  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

tell me why minghao currently in my dms telling me how proud he is of junhui for acting again… minghao he played a BAD GUY

❤121:55 PM

  
minghao  
@xuminghao_o

because i'm proud of him

❤122:01 pm

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 100 days**

* * *

[Solhee can be seen writing in her diary. The sun is brightly shining. In the corner of her bedroom a small cage filled with straw can be seen.]

SOLHEE [voice over]

A lot of things have happened over the past year.  
Jieqiong-ssi finally came back and replaced that substitute teacher.  
Seeing her chase him out of the room probably was the funniest part of my year!

[A shot of Jieqiong chasing out the substitute teacher with a broom. Jieqiong looks quite annoyed as she finally chases him out of the room and into the hallway. The rest of the class looks on from the window while trying to not laugh. Jieqiong whips her head and looks at her class who right away changed their smiles into an expression of nervousness. Jieqiong smiles at them and enters the class to begin the school day.]

SOLHEE [voice over]

But I guess the weirdest part of the year was the realization that Jieqiong-ssi…  
Might become my new mom?  
I don’t even know anymore.

[A shot of Solhee going to their kitchen in the dead of the night to get some water. However as she comes to the kitchen, she notices the light is open. Peering inside, she sees Nayoung and Jieqiong far too close to each other. Solhee rolls her eyes and leaves, deciding their privacy is more important than her water.]

SOLHEE [voice over]

I think the best thing to happen this year is the fact that  
Me and Siyeon are friends again!  
That’s something I never really saw coming.  
Becoming friends with Siyeon means me becoming friends with Sungyeon and her becoming friends with Yewon too.  
It’s not all smiles all the time, especially considering how we were before but.  
We make it work.

[A shot of the four of them walking to the cafeteria. Solhee and Siyeon are together on the left side while Yewon and Sungyeon are together on the right side. Yewon slowly stops and looks at the flowers, in her own world. Sungyeon looks as if she’s been burdened by this small moment of stillness while Solhee looks at Sungyeon closely. After a moment, Sungyeon finally walks up to Yewon and tells her to take her phone out. Yewon complies and gives Sungyeon her phone. After a few moments, a full blown photoshoot is happening with Yewon and the flowers being Sungyeon’s models. They never quite make it to the cafeteria and instead stay there in an impromptu picnic.]

SOLHEE (voice over)

Remember the egg project?  
Well me and Siyeon actually got a perfect grade on it!  
What more is that Prestine actually hatched!

[The shot goes back to Solhee in her room. She looks at the cage where a small baby chick is sleeping peacefully. She goes back to writing in her diary.]

SOLHEE (voice over)

I guess what I’m getting at is that…  
Maybe things are looking up.

[Solhee closes her diary and stretches. After a few moments she goes to the cage and takes out Prestine who awoke while she was writing her diary.]

SOLHEE

Isn’t that right, Prestine?

[She leaves the room, Prestine still in her hand. The day is sunny and there are far more better things to do than stay cooped up in her home.]

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “How To Raise A Baby Egg” with the members: : seung1, angel, stone nayoung, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, jieqiong the world, chanson, no 1 bae, yeehawna, xylophone, kitela]

 **[seung1]**  
that’s a wrap on our final shoot!  
did everyone get home safe?

 **[brightest star]**  
yes dad

 **[seung1]**  
oh hush  
it was kinda late when we wrapped

 **[no 1 bae]**  
i already left with my mom!  
i think kyla’s hitching a ride with jieqiong unnie and nayoung unnie

 **[siyeon]**  
heck yeah my moms  
wish that were me rn

 **[yeehawna]**  
arent you hitching a ride with vernon oppa? ;0;

 **[siyeon]**  
yep

 **[hansol]**  
i understand jieqiong noona and nayoung noona are cooler than me

 **[seoknotmean]** **  
** me and jihoon hyung will accompany yewon home! 

**[brightest star]**  
rip to yewon

 **[angel]**  
rip to yewon

 **[chanson]**  
rip to yewon

 **[seung2]**  
rip to yewon

 **[china2]**  
rip to yewon

 **[jieqiong the world]**  
rip to yewon

 **[yeehawna]**  
rip to me

 **[owoozi]**  
oh fuck you guys

 **[stone nayoung]**  
jihoon.

 **[owoozi]**  
sorry noona.

 **[seung1]**  
i like how we’re all scared of nayoung

 **[stone nayoung]**  
is that an insult seungcheol?

 **[seung1]**  
i’m sorry noona.

 **[stone nayoung]**  
nah i’m just messing with you.

 **[angel]**  
a woman after my own heart.

 **[seung1]**  
please don’t steal one of my boyfriends.

 **[stone nayoung]**  
i’m a lesbian.

 **[seung1]** **  
** thank you,,,.....

 **[brightest star]**  
woozi said he’ll treat us meat next week

 **[owoozi]**  
soonyougn you piece of shit

 **[seoknotmean]**  
wow!!! is that true hyung??

 **[owoozi]**  
why did you release my secret just like that?

 **[shua]**  
jihoon this is kinda sad

 **[yeehawna]**  
i agree with joshua oppa

 **[owoozi]**  
where did i ask

 **[stone nayoung]**  
what a coincidence! me and jieqiong also planned on treating everyone next week!  
do you want to coordinate jihoon?

 **[owoozi]**  
i  
yeah  
fine  
whatever

 **[jieqiong the world]**  
perfect!  
did anyone also plan on treating the kids next week?

 **[hansol]**  
stares at seungcheol

 **[seung2]**  
stares at joshua

 **[brightest star]**  
stares at jeonghan

 **[seung1]**  
all right.. i admit i was planning as well!  
me and joshua and jeonghan will coordinate with you guys!

 **[angel]**  
wait when did i say

 **[shua]**  
.

 **[angel]**  
uGHGHHGHG  
FINE YEAH SURE  
WHATEVER

 **[china1]**  
this is giving credibility to my theory that jeonghan and jihoon are actually the same person

 **[angel]**  
jun  
i love you  
but run

* * *

  
  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

got caught up in the emotions of finishing shooting a movie that for a moment i lived in a world where editing didn't exist

❤121:03 AM

  
  
minghao  
@xuminghao_o

replying to @chwenotchew

same i'm stocking up on energy drinks for the long haul tbh 

❤21:05 AM

  
  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @chwehansol and @xuminghao_o

fighting vernon and minghao!

❤31:06 AM

  
  
minghao  
@xuminghao_o

replying to @chwenotchew and @leejihoon

...

❤21:07 AM

  
  
vernon  
@chwenotchew

replying to @xuminghao_o and @leejihoon

um excuse me did you get hacked?

❤11:10 AM

  
  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

replying to @chwehansol and @xuminghao_o

oh fuck you guys

❤21:37 AM

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 90 DAYS**

* * *

[Memo neatly attached to Music Department’s own memo board]

HTRABE OST

  1. Solhee’s theme - Lee Jihoon
  2. One Big Happy Family - Hong Joshua
  3. A Shaky Truce - Lee Seokmin
  4. Siyeon’s theme - Yoon Jeonghan
  5. Baby Egg is Growing Up! - Boo Seungkwan
  6. Solhee and Yewon take the world - Lee Seokmin
  7. Solhee and Siyeon - Hong Joshua and Chwe Hansol
  8. A Small Shaky Family - Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon and Hong Joshua
  9. Now Introducing… - Boo Seungkwan
  10. Prestine! - Boo Seungkwan
  11. Love in the Air…? - Lee Seokmin and Lee Jihoon
  12. That Bar Scene - Boo Seungkwan and Chwe Hansol
  13. A New Foe Has Arrived and it’s a Teacher? - Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Seokmin
  14. A Solemn Overture - Hong Joshua and Boo Seungkwan
  15. Solhee’s Theme Redux - Lee Jihoon 
  16. How To Raise a Baby Egg - Lee Jihoon, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Joshua, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, Chwe Hansol, Xu Minghao and Jeon Wonwoo



* * *

From: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Subject: Files Clarification [How To Raise a Baby Egg]

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

Attached:  bonk.doc (9 KB) 

hey jihoon just to make it clear these are the files that i’m personally in charge of right?

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: RE:Files Clarification [How To Raise a Baby Egg]

To: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Yep.

Regards,

Jihoon

From: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:Files Clarification [How To Raise a Baby Egg]

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

aight. thanks.

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:Files Clarification [How To Raise a Baby Egg]

To: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Attached:  solhee theme.zip (350 MB)

Actually, now that we’re here. Can you help me with something? Normally I’d be able to do this alone and by myself but I’m thinking of putting a bassline in Solhee’s main theme however I just don’t know how to approach it. I’m not sure if thematically it’ll even work because the bass is supposed to be support but I guess… There’s just something missing if I don’t put it. See attached files for more information. Those are preliminary drafts I came up with, the first one doesn’t have bass while the second one does.

Appreciate your thoughts on this.

Regards,

Jihoon

From: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:Files Clarification [How To Raise a Baby Egg]

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

ah, you’re actually looking for me for help and not seokmin?

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Files Clarification [How To Raise a Baby Egg]

To: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Just answer the question Jeonghan.

Regards,

Jihoon

From: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Files Clarification [How To Raise a Baby Egg]

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

you’re no fun.

well, i’m assuming that solhee’s theme is the first theme that we use to introduce her in the movie right? actually i think the files with or without the bass doesn’t really make a huge difference? sure there’s like that nice feeling of extra support (??) but at the same time it’s not that big that it feels off to me in particular. since solhee’s first theme is like The Theme that basically tells us what she’s feeling at this moment, i think it would be better if you just take out the drums. i feel like without the drums… the theme won’t be that organized thus really making me feel that there’s no support.

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Files Clarification [How To Raise a Baby Egg]

To: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

I think I see what you mean. I tried doing what you said and I think this works more. I appreciate the help Jeonghan. This made me remember why we kept you around.

Regards,

Jihoon

From: yoonjeonghan@naver.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Files Clarification [How To Raise a Baby Egg]

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

aw and here i thought it was because we're actually bffs

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 70 DAYS**

* * *

[Google messages between Lee Chan and Chwe Hansol]

 **[Hansol]**  
so

 **[Chan]**  
This is a Surprise.

 **[Hansol]**  
I KNOWWWW  
please don’t laugh

 **[Chan]**  
all right  
what happened

 **[Hansol]**  
….  
cubase crashed on me and i can’t recover my files?

 **[Chan]**  
dude  
did you not save?

 **[Hansol]**  
I THOUGHT IT WAS LIKE…..  
i thought it was different okay  
cubase never crashed on me before

 **[Chan]**  
i’ll come down and see what i can do  
but what did you lose?  
so you’ll have like be ready to replace just in case

 **[Hansol]**  
wait i’m checking right now and  
some files are corrupted  
WAIT I’M USING JOSHUA HYUNG’S COMPUTER

 **[Chan]**  
oh dear…  
isn’t that the one with the virus…

 **[Hansol]**  
this is more work for us I hate it here

 **[Chan]**  
don’t be a huge baby  
i’m about to come down now so i might recover some files  
those corrupted files are as good as dead though

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “joshua’s church choir” with the members: angel, shua, owoozi, seoknotmean, seung2]

 **[shua]**  
this is so depressing

 **[angel]**  
shua it’s your fault for downloading the virus

 **[shua]**  
ah what’s that jeonghan you want me to tell everyone why i downloaded that virus

 **[angel]**  
i’m sorry i will repent

 **[seung2]**  
if i were you i’d run away now  
jihoon hyung has been awfully quiet  
aka he’s really mad

 **[owoozi]**  
i’m not mad  
i’m disappointed  
joshua hyung…….

 **[shua]**  
in my defence

 **[angel]**  
there is no defence

 **[shua]**  
jeonghan dm’d me about treating me if i keep my mouth shut so i will

 **[seung2]**  
your innocence bought for a couple pieces of scrap meat…

 **[owoozi]**  
sihfdsg sighs  
well at least it’s just like two files that was corrupted  
and i’m glad i did have the sense to back everything up  
we just need to rerecord seokmin’s vocals

 **[seoknotmean]**  
and those lines were easy enough!

 **[seung2]**  
ah

 **[angel]**  
ah

 **[shua]**  
ah

 **[owoozi]**  
i see you guys really want me to get angry

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 50 DAYS**

* * *

  
How To Raise a Baby Egg  
@RaiseBabyEggMovie

A film by @SVTINC. Showing soon.

❤2512:00 PM

* * *

From: xuinc@xu.co

Subject: Distribution Rights for How To Raise a Baby Egg

To: svtinc@outlook.com

Attached:  terms.doc (103KB) 

To whom it may concern:

We have been alerted of a new film project that your company has decided to embark on as an independent entity. XU Inc. has had plans of expanding in an area such as films numerous times in the past however we have never really found the right project to invest our power into. We also know that this is SVT Inc.’s, despite being a known company for outsource, first time undertaking the task of making an independent film. As such we understand that your company does not have the proper resources in distributing the film. This is where XU Inc. comes in. We understand that both of our companies have had bad blood in the past but we implore you to let bygones be bygones. This is a good opportunity for both of our companies. Attached are files that hold more information on our offer.

Regards,

Xu Fei Hong  
Director of Xu Film Distributions Department

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Choi Seungcheol and Xu Minghao]

 **[seung1]**  
hey so are you busy right now

 **[china2]**  
not really  
why

 **[seung1]**  
can you to come to my office real quick?

 **[china2]**  
am i getting fired?

 **[seung1]**  
nah you were hired by soonyoung so only he and hr can fire you  
this is something different  
but Important still

* * *

From: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

Subject: what are you doing.

To: xuzhihao@xu.co

Did you force anyone from Xu to send that email?

From: xuzhihao@xu.co

Subject: RE:what are you doing.

To: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

I do not know what you are talking about.

From: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

Subject: RE:RE:what are you doing.

To: xuzhihao@xu.co

Don’t play stupid with me. Xu INC. sent a message to us about distribution rights on our film.

From: xuzhihao@xu.co

Subject: RE:RE:RE:what are you doing.

To: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

You made a film? I did not even know that’s what you did with the money. Ever since I stepped down, it’s solely been Jiahao who manages all affairs. I do advise you to accept that offer from XU though. That’s an offer other film companies would kill for.

From: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:what are you doing.

To: xuzhihao@xu.co

I don't believe you.

From: xuzhihao@xu.co

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:what are you doing.

To: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

Minghao. I did everything you asked me to do. I am leaving you alone like you asked me despite my desire to see my only son continue my family line. Is it really too much to believe that XU (in this case Jiahao) is interested in your film?

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “the og ot3" with the members: seung1, brightest star, owoozi]

 **[brightest star]**  
so

 **[owoozi]**  
that email…  
god did you know xu is starting to expand to korea?  
like if you watch the news it’s all just mergers they did

 **[brightest star]**  
i knoowww  
some of the noodles i buy also has xu inc printed on it some way or another  
jesus christ minghao’s family is scary

 **[seung1]**  
minghao told me he’d be okay with any course of action we want

 **[owoozi]**  
this isn’t any nefarious plan on taking over svt and get minghao away?

 **[brightest star]**  
if it’s that let it be known i’m ready to buy a ticket to china with the money he gave us to beat up an old man

 **[seung1]**  
no  
also soonyoung please don’t say things like that that’s really incriminating

 **[brightest star]**  
sorry hyung  
what about the offer then?

 **[seung1]**  
minghao told us we should accept it  
it came from his cousin and not his father  
so it’s a bit safer

 **[owoozi]**  
because he doesn’t want the son to come back and take his place as ceo

 **[brightest star]**  
that’s kinda……..  
still hrmmm

 **[seung1]**  
well he does have like a vested interest in keeping minghao away  
so minghao isn’t that worried

 **[brightest star]**  
so we’ll accept?

 **[owoozi]**  
i think that’s the best course of action right now.  
especially since we want to get enough money to break even  
and for our film to reach a wide audience

 **[seung1]**  
that’s what minghao said too

 **[brightest star]**  
i’ll read over the email they sent  
and i’ll draft the email we’ll send too

 **[owoozi]**  
…

 **[seung1]**  
...

 **[brightest star]** **  
** why???  
DID YOU GUYS FORGET I WAS A BUSINESS MAJOR

 **[seung1]**  
you shifted!

 **[brightest star]**  
i still remember things ok!!!  
trust me  
i got diz

 **[owoozi]**  
i think the scariest part is that i do trust you on this

 **[brightest star]**  
im touched!!!  
i’ll do my best even more esp since i have the approval of a gremlin!

 **[owoozi]**  
im firing you

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 25 DAYS**

* * *

  
How To Raise a Baby Egg  
@RaiseBabyEggMovie

soon.

❤1212:00 PM

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

hello friends! i know i haven’t been active here or on youtube lately but that’s because in real life caught up to me! watch my new vlog on youtube that explains what i’ve been doing! follow @RaiseBabyEggMovie as well!

❤1212:30 PM

* * *

[Official SVT Inc. memo pinned on the general memo board]

Cuts missing from movie: 1000

Cuts completed: 1500

Overall: 3500

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 10 DAYS**

* * *

[Memo neatly attached to Music Department’s own memo board]

OST Completed:

  1. One Big Happy Family - Hong Joshua
  2. A Shaky Truce - Lee Seokmin
  3. Siyeon’s theme - Yoon Jeonghan
  4. Baby Egg is Growing Up! - Boo Seungkwan
  5. Solhee and Yewon take the world - Lee Seokmin
  6. Solhee and Siyeon - Hong Joshua and Chwe Hansol
  7. A Small Shaky Family - Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon and Hong Joshua
  8. Now Introducing… - Boo Seungkwan
  9. Prestine! - Boo Seungkwan
  10. Love in the Air…? - Lee Seokmin and Lee Jihoon
  11. That Bar Scene - Boo Seungkwan and Chwe Hansol
  12. A New Foe Has Arrived and it’s a Teacher? - Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Seokmin
  13. A Solemn Overture - Hong Joshua and Boo Seungkwan
  14. How To Raise a Baby Egg - Lee Jihoon, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Joshua, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, Chwe Hansol, Xu Minghao and Jeon Wonwoo.



OST Missing:

  1. Solhee’s theme - Lee Jihoon
  2. Solhee’s Theme Redux - Lee Jihoon



* * *

From: chwehansol@naver.com

Subject: Solhee's theme

To: pdwoozi@naver.com

hyung where’s solhee’s themes? the original and main one? we kinda need it now

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

 **[hansol]**  
has anyone seen jihoon hyung

 **[seung1]**  
he told us he’s locking himself in the studio  
why

 **[hansol]**  
hasn’t replied to my email or my messages  
its kinda worrying  
esp since solhee’s theme is the thing we’re missing

 **[china2]**  
yeah  
if he can’t do it on time he should’ve told us  
we could’ve done it

 **[angel]**  
chill minghao  
jihoon can do it  
you guys haven’t seen him like this before?  
it just means he’s taking it seriously

 **[hansol]**  
well please tell him to hurry up because this is really…  
worrying

 **[angel]**  
trust the process  
jihoon has never missed a deadline.  
that’s how neurotic he is.

* * *

  
joshua  
@hongjishua

introducing yoon jeonghan master of backhanded compliments

❤135:45 PM

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 9 DAYS**

* * *

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

somehow i am leaving this project hating myself and everything a little bit.

❤13:03 AM

  
jihoon  
@leejihoon

i waited all my life to do this and yet i can't even complete this.

❤13:05 AM

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Seokmin and Lee Jihoon]

 **[seoknotmean]**  
hyung  
where are you?

 **[owoozi]**  
i would not like to talk about it.  
i am finishing the song.  
i have to.

 **[seoknotmean]**  
are you cooped up in the studio?  
hyung this is why you have the rest of us  
why you hired us  
not even the music department  
but also seungcheol and soonyoung hyung

 **[owoozi]**  
i need to do this on my own.

 **[seoknotmean]** **  
** you don’t.  
that’s your sacrificial and fatalist side talking.

 **[owoozi]**  
you don’t know me as well as you think.

 **[seoknotmean]**  
i know enough that this isn’t good for you.  
i’m coming over  
this is not healthy.

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 5 DAYS**

* * *

From: pdwoozi@naver.com

Subject: Solhee's theme

To: chwehansol@naver.com

Attached:  solhee.xyz (213 MB) 

Attached are the songs you are looking for. Please credit Lee Seokmin as well.

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

 **[owoozi]**  
i do not want to talk about what had happened over the five days i went missing.  
i do not want to talk about it in real life where you guys will overreact and smother me with affection.  
therefore i will talk about it now  
in this gc where everyone is not on because it is a workhour.  
the basic gist is that i have felt the pressure too fast and that  
i did not want to share any of the burden.  
seokmin broke in my studio.  
some screaming matches were done.  
he took me out of the studio and fed me and forced me to sleep.  
once i woke up, the track was done.

 **[owoozi]**  
i apologize for the… worry that i have caused.

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

 **[angel]**  
i think it’s funny that you think this will stop us from smothering you in affection.  
we’re talking about this in real life whether you like it or not.  
and that’s because we care about you jihoon.

* * *

**DAYS TILL DEADLINE: 0 DAYS**

* * *

[Memo attached to the general memo board]

Greetings!

We are pleased to inform you that we have reached the deadline of **How To Raise a Baby Egg** on time! All edits, music and animation are done and now we begin the process of sending them out to film festivals. For transparency sake, we have attached where we (HR + Jeon Wonwoo) have decided to send the film for submission. As per decided by our contract with XU Inc., they will be our main distributor of our film to mainstream audiences. Once again as per decided by our contract, they have no creative control over our film therefore do not worry about any cuts that XU Inc. would want to possibly do.

Fighting!!!  
HR Department

* * *

[Memo neatly attached beneath the other memo]

Film Festivals HR and Jeon Wonwoo submitted **How To Raise a Baby Egg** for consideration:

  1. Cannes Film Festival
  2. Toronto International Film Festival
  3. Busan International Film Festival
  4. Seoul Independent Film Festival
  5. Korea Queer Film Festival



i think the most surprising thing to come out of this whole film making thing is the fact that our hr department knows how to do film stuff

hey??!!!! you think we’re gonna hire some randos off the street?? me cheol and jihoon have more standards than that!

* * *

[An online blog post made by Lee Chan]

the movie is done and i have admittedly put off this homework my therapist suggested me to do. she told me one of the things i lack in life is a healthy outlet for the things i am feeling. she told me to write in a journal but i think if i write in a journal i’ll forget about it in a few days. besides i’m an it major, the internet is my home my space and writing diaries are for chumps.

where do i begin? how do i begin? i don’t know if i feel comfortable divulging the secrets of my ~Trauma~ but at the same time i am only here because i don’t know how to handle this. i don’t know how to be open. all my life my parents taught me to repress to contain to not feel anything. in an environment where i have to express myself in order to go to heal… that’s hard. that’s really hard.

but i am not the kind of person i was a year before. i am the lee chan of today, looking towards the future with high hopes. i am the lee chan who survived and will no longer survive but rather live life as i wish. i still love doing it, i still love computers, that’s one thing that will never change. but i think the biggest change that happened was i have friends who genuinely care for me. who wants to be there for me.

i don’t have to be alone anymore.

* * *

From: cannes@festival.de

Subject: Notice of Acceptance

To: svtinc@naver.com

Attached:  CannesInfo.doc (9 KB) 

TO whom it may concern:

We are pleased to inform you that your film How To Raise a Baby Egg has been chosen to be exhibited in the Cannes Film Festival as an Out of Competition film! Attached are files that will inform you about what you need to know.

Regards,  
Festival de Cannes

From: filmfest@busan.co

Subject: Notice of Acceptance

To: svtinc@naver.com

Attached:  BusanIntInfo.doc (9 KB) 

We are pleased to inform that SVT INC’s film How To Raise a Baby Egg has been chosen to be exhibited in the Busan International Film Festival competing under the New Currents division. Attached are files for more information. Congratulations and we wish you the best of luck.

Regards,  
Busan International Film Festival

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “the og ot3" with the members: seung1, brightest star, owoozi]

**[seung1]**   
did you guys see those emails

**[owoozi]**   
im attending for busan 

**[brightest star]**   
JIHOON GET RID OF YOUR BUSAN PRIDE FOR A HOT MOMENT   
OUR FILM GOT ACCEPTED AT CANNES

**[seung1]**   
not competing    
BUT STILL

**[owoozi]**   
i still get busan

**[seung1]**   
sure!    
we’re sending minghao and vernon along with two of our actresses for cannes?

**[brightest star]**   
i’m okay with that   
they deserve it

**[seung1]**   
i’m so…

**[brightest star]**   
five years ago me would be crying i think

**[owoozi]**   
are you not crying right now

**[brightest star]**   
shut up you’re also crying

**[seung1]**   
i cant believe we did it   
we’re actually making it   
we have to do something for them

**[owoozi]**   
jokes on you i’ve already reserved a meat place for everyone to eat at tonight   
the three of us has to pay

**[brightest star]**   
who are you

**[owoozi]**   
your worst nightmare    
but not right now

**[seung1]**   
woozi…   
you softie   
i’m gonna call everyone and tell them the news!

* * *

#  Korea News

### KOREAN FILM GRACES THE THEATER OF CANNES

  
By Kang Yebin  
Movie Extraordinaire

  


Earlier this year, Cannes Film Festival has announced that one of the films to be shown in the prestiged festival will be a film coming from a Korean film company. How To Raise a Baby Egg is the first film produced and released by SVT Inc and the first film to be vouched by XU Inc. This top secret project starred Kyla Massie in the lead role and rookie actress Park Siyeon.

Last week, the festival officially started. Kyla Massie attended the festival in a stunning coral pink gown made by Minju Kim. The film’s directors Chwe Hansol and Xu Minghao (to the surprise of everyone following the **Xu Incident and Conspiracies** ) attended alongside her.

Notably, this is the first public appearance made by Xu Minghao ever since his disappearance three years ago.

* * *

[+13, -0]   
daebak…. kyla looks so pretty here!!! i always knew she was a good actress! cheering on for her!

[+10, -0]   
i cant wait to watch the movie! it must be good if they’re being shown IN CANNES!

[+0, -36]   
lol they probably only bought their way in considering a xu is working on the film… like listen? kyla massie a good actress? i’ll believe it if she loses weight

[+30, -0]   
all the haters can only bring up kyla’s weight in criticizing her as if that invalidates all the projects she’s been working on. she’s one of the youngest people ever nominated a baeksang art award for best actress… DOESNT ANYONE HERE WATCH TEEN DETECTIVES??? 

[+10, -0]   
OMO…. isn’t that the girl from teen detectives??? i really loved her role there!!! i’ll be sure to catch her when the film is released!  
  


* * *

[Excerpts from an interview Xu Zhihao did]

#  Daily News

### XU ZHIHAO DISHES IT ALL!

  
By Kang Kyung-won  
@kangyuha

  


**Kyung-won:** So, how’s retired life treating you? Any movies you’ve been watching lately?

 **Xu Zhihao** It’s treating me well. [laughs] I don’t really watch movies, I’ve been more of a podcast kind of guy, you know? However, I recently attended Cannes as a guest of one of my film director friends and was given a chance to watch How To Raise A Baby Egg. It was really good. I implore everyone to watch it when it comes out.

 **KW** : And it’s totally not because your only son directed it and your company is the one distributing it for public view, right?

 **XZH:** [laughs] It’s not like that! I assure you. The only way I’m connected with my company is only by name now. But you got me, I’m proud of my son for making such a touching movie like that!

* * *

From: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

Subject: i saw it

To: xuzhihao@xu.co

thanks.

From: xuzhihao@xu.co

Subject: RE:i saw it

To: minghao_o@outlook.com

You’re welcome.

I watched the film and it was good. Your mother would’ve been proud. I know it doesn’t mean much to you anymore but I am proud.

From: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

Subject: RE:RE:i saw it

To: xuzhihao@xu.co

there are so many things i still want to say to you. i don’t know if i will find courage in myself once again to say them to you. i am conflicted. you have treated me badly, not being there as i have grown however you are still my father and my only connection to a mother i have never known. as you were cold, there was a time where you were warm and happy. i don’t know if i remember that. i hate that we are a mess and i hate that after all of this we are not dealing with it directly. i know i am still your son, you made yourself clear. however, i don’t know if there will be a time where i will see you more than someone i’m related to by blood, i don’t know if there will ever be a time where i will see you as my actual father.

maybe some things are better to ignore.

From: xuminghao_o@outlook.com

Subject: RE:RE:i saw it

To: xuzhihao@xu.co

i know.

by the way, me and junhui will pop home there in china some time this year. just a heads up.

From: xuzhihao@xu.co

Subject: RE:RE:RE:i saw it

To: minghao_o@outlook.com

You two are always welcome in my home.

* * *

  
jeonghan  
@jeonghan1004

hey so classes just started for me and why do i feel like i’m behind everything. it’s literally the first day.

❤13451:08 PM

* * *

From: lee.chan@kaist.edu

Subject: Concerning my leave of absence

To: admissions@kaist.edu

To whom it may concern:

A year ago, under the advice of my academic consultant, I took a leave of absence from my education. I am ready to resume my education as a fourth year student of KAIST. Attached are my files to complete this process.

Thank you for your time and see you this school year,  
Lee Chan

* * *

#  Korea News

### how to raise a baby egg - blindly shining. a review.

  
By Kang Yebin  
Movie Extraordinaire

  


Admittedly when I first heard of the movie I was a bit skeptical. The directors Chwe Hansol and Xu Minghao were unknowns and while I have read some of Jeon Wonwoo’s work (by virtue of going to the same college as him), I was not quite sold on the fact that this could be a good movie. Sure, it made Cannes and it won an award at the Busan International FIlm Festival but they were unknowns. No one knew them, no one heard of them before. SVT Inc. was just a fledgling film company, only dipping their toes into making films after five years of doing outsourced jobs. I was not convinced. The better side of me thought that it was by pure luck that these accolades were given to them, the more cynical side of me thought of Xu and the powers that control almost half of the markets in China.

However, that was not the case.

How To Raise a Baby Egg tells the story of Kim Solhee and Kim Nayoung, a mother and daughter duo that is lost in the world. It’s like all other coming of age movies yet at the same time it is not. Kim Nayoung is a single mother struggling with her status of being divorced from her husband on the account of her discovering she is a lesbian. Kim Solhee is the daughter of Nayoung, a girl struggling with adapting to a new town and the stigma of being the daughter of a single mother. Most of the film is told through the eyes of Solhee and her interactions with the rest of the world, specifically her interactions with Siyeon, her bully.

The film is quite emotionally compelling. It’s thesis that the past should not define you but rather what you do next is something we’ve seen before but never told this way. The movie urges you to not hate on anyone, that everyone acts the way they do due to circumstances. Solhee and Siyeon’s budding friendship has sent me nearly to tears twice over the course of the movie.

Of course, much of the script (a masterful work done by Jeon Wonwoo) won’t be able to shine through if it were not for the stellar acting done by Kyla Massie and Park Siyeon. Kyla having been raised by the industry shows that the reason why she’s survived for this long is the fact that she is a genius at acting. Park Siyeon, despite being a rookie, also steals the film, not letting herself be usurped by Kyla’s strong presence.

Despite coming from a fledgling film company, this is a movie you would not want to miss.

9.5/10

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Choi Seungcheol and Chwe Hansol]

**[seung1]**   
heard from uncle that you already found the thing you want to do   
do i have to find a new person to fill your workload?

**[hansol]**   
hyung!   
no actually   
didn’t dad tell you what im gonna do?

**[seung1]**   
nah   
he just said youre going to school

**[hansol]**   
yeah   
to film school for editing

**[seung1]**   
oh   
OH

**[hansol]**   
i think working on the movie cemented this but   
i really want to work films   
and why would i quit svt inc when this is why i’m in film school?

**[seung1]**   
i’m proud of you   
but you do know i have to demote you to a part time position right

**[hansol]**   
wait   
NO I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

**[seung1]**   
it’ll happen once you’re officially back to school   
but we’re happy you’re here hansol

**[hansol]**   
me too

* * *

ASTRO 아스트로✔  
@offclASTRO

#MOONBIN  
hi arohas!! how are you?? have you guys been watching any movies? i highly recommend How To Raise a Baby Egg! it’s so good, i cried a lot.

❤ 1.2M 6:06 PM 

* * *

  
ai  
@loonatin

hawld on… did you guys watch the how to raise a baby egg movie…. its so good …

❤24:37 PM

  
i luv you kyla  
@kylamass1efiveever

i understand now… kyla massie i would die for you…. that was such a good film… i just got out of the cinema and i can’t stop bawling

❤105:37 PM

  
scp-069  
@scpadd1ct

how to raise a baby egg movie of the year movie of the GENERATION

❤110:22 PM

  
moonbin's baby  
@_1moonb1n

the taste moonbin has… just finished how to raise a baby egg and i would die for solhee and siyeon

❤1451:38 PM

* * *

**MONTHLY MEETING AGENDA**

**Objective:** The future of SVT INC.   
**Date:** June 5   
**Time:** 12:00 P.M

**Item/Presenter:**

  1. Call to order (Lee Jihoon)
  2. Roll Call (Lee Jihoon)
  3. Approval of Previous Meeting Minutes (Lee Jihoon)
  4. The Future of SVT INC.
    1. Announcement of Chwe Hansol’s demotion
      1. “I didn’t do anything wrong, I’m just going back to school!” - Hansol
    2. Announcement of Lee Chan’s temporary departure
      1. “KAIST is knocking on my door and I think I’m ready.” - Lee Chan
      2. Lee Chan assure he’ll be back to work as a full time employee once he graduates.
      3. Kwon Soonyoung and Yoon Jeonghan threaten Lee Chan with the threat of attending his graduation ceremony.
        1. “Not much of a threat if I want you to be there.” - Lee Chan
    3. Post-How To Raise a Baby Egg thoughts
      1. Profits earned from How To Raise a Baby Egg
      2. How to improve the next film.
      3. What will the next film be about?
        1. Yoon Jeonghan casually raises his nobleman idea
  5. Meeting Adjourned.



**Other Notes:**   
chan… we will miss you…… seungcheol and soonyoung will treat us to meat and a night of drinking to celebrate hansol and chan - yjh

when did we say that -csc

yeah when - ksy

right now - yjh

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages in the group “Specialized Videotape Technology INC. (NO MEMES ONLY BUSINESS)” with the members: seung1, angel, shua, china1, brightest star, woo woo, owoozi, seoknotmean, gyu to the three, china2, seung2, hansol, chanson]

**[seung1]**   
did everyone get home safely?

**[angel]**   
CHAN I WILL MISS YOU

**[brightest star]**   
chan do you really have to leave????

**[seung1]**   
did everyone get home safely???

**[hansol]**   
yes dad   
seungkwan’s bunking with me tonight bc he’s too drunk to go home   
he wants me to say that we will both miss chan a lot

**[china1]**   
chan… working with you the past year has been a pleasure   
esp since you have significantly made our workloads manageable

**[china2]**   
me and jun will be here for you   
we owe you a Debt

**[brightest star]**   
chan I WILL MISS YOU SO MUCH   
HYUNG WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU

**[owoozi]**   
admittedly i will also miss chan   
especially since you are the reason why headaches induced by seungcheol’s incapability to understand technology has lessened

**[seoknotmean]**   
but also because we liked working for you!

**[owoozi]**   
that too

**[gyu to the three]**   
hyung you are as easy as ever

**[owoozi]**   
do you want me to kill you?

**[gyu to the three]**   
no i’m sorry hyung let’s talk about how we’ll miss chan instead

**[gyu to the three]**   
chan you are like the brother i never had i will miss you especially because you were fun to be around   
i remember when jeonghan forced us to prank jihoon and we didn’t get in trouble for it   
we are the jeonghan haters union

**[angel]**   
oh is that how you guys feel about me?

**[gyu to the three]**   
hyung i am sorry i was joking    
wonwoo please help

**[woo woo]**   
chan i will miss you too   
don’t be a stranger, okay?

**[seung1]**   
you were a fine employee chan!   
we will miss you in svt inc a lot <3

**[chanson]**   
guys   
why are you messaging like i’m leaving the planet   
i’m coming back next year when i graduate   
god knows you guys don’t know how to handle computers

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

>  **some assorted things that did not make the cut because i didn't think they contributed anything plotwise:**  
>  1\. seungkwan minghao and jihoon are all part of a kkt gc where they talk about sweets. they regularly go to dessert shops together because most promos they see require a group. sometimes jeonghan comes with them but only rarely and if they really need an extra person.  
> 2\. mingyu's love of trains was actually supposed to be plot important because he was going to write the script, i scrapped that idea and just went with how to raise a baby egg written by wonwoo  
> 3\. soonyoung has a lot of followers because he kinda used to be a shinee fansite. he still attends events and posts photos but he's too busy to really keep up.  
> 4\. jeonghan is a famous vlogger partially because of his good looks but mostly because he vlogs about his day to day life. one of his most popular videos was a video explaining how he passed snu. he mostly posts videos relating to his major or pranks. he's also somewhat well known internationally because he has joshua put english subs on his videos.  
> 5\. a following in the west means that he has people constantly replying to his messages with "yasss king" "omg the clapback we stan... we stan intellect" kinds of comments which he appreciates but also its kinda annoying so he has notifs only to people who he follows  
> 6\. i REALLY wanted to squeeze in more dino and vernon interactions bc i think theyre cute talking to each other but i only thought of that when i was nearing the completion of the fic and i was already sick and tired of working on it so i guess i'll just have to squeeze my verchan agenda somewhere else  
> 7\. jeonghan and jihoon are surprisingly close with each other. everyone thinks that jihoon would happily murder jeonghan if given the chance but the thing is they really understand each other a whole lot. jihoon can cut through the bullshit jeonghan does everyday and jeonghan is overly invested in jihoon's personal life. others see their friendship together as a lose-lose relationship but they consider it as a win-win because jihoon makes jeonghan focus on the tiny details while jeonghan forces jihoon to look at the big picture. their work dynamic works especially on big projects that has a time crunch.  
> 8\. jihoon and seokmin actually start dating shortly after the Solhee Theme Incident however they don't actually find the time to officially break it to everyone because something they think is bigger than their relationship keeps on happening when they want to tell everyone. they still tease jihoon and seokmin with their crushes on each other not knowing that they're actually together. seokmin wants to tell everyone but jihoon thinks it's ok to be like this bc it's fun to see the others be fools.  
>  **things about the fic that i feel like will be asked:**  
>  1\. no you're not tripping if the ending seemed rushed. at that point i was so sick of working on this so i just did my best to finish it as best as i can  
> 2\. i might post a non-formatted fic if people ask for it  
> 3\. there might be a continuation but please understand that the sequel to this will take some time seeing as i have other things i also want to write.  
> 4\. no i will not post this fic on twitter.  
> 5\. i know there are some wonky parts of formatting but listen please forgive me for those this is my first long fic formatted like this... i suck at html lol, tell me which parts were wonky and i'll try to fix it whenever i feel like returning to this fic  
> 
> 
> catch me at @loonatin on twitter
> 
> reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> things i used that i do not own:  
> [g4laxies](https://g4laxies.tumblr.com/post/188405719832/seventeen-minecraft-reblog-or-like-if-you-save) on tumblr for vernon minecraft icon  
> [la temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135) for the flier workskin  
> [teekettle](https://teekettle.tumblr.com/post/121690800779/so-after-i-made-my-last-ao3-work-skin) on tumblr for the sticky note workskin  
> [404bubble](https://404bubble.tumblr.com/post/183190259653/hoshi-messy-header-rebloglike-if-you) on tumblr for hoshi/s header  
> [gadaursan](https://gadaursan.tumblr.com/post/155458911961/ao3-work-skin-twitter-mockup-v10-want-to-take) on tumblr for the twitter mockup  
> [la temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768186) for the code that let me have images used to be viewable on mobile  
> [codename carrot/la temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) for the ios mockup!  
> [junnietuesday25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531333/chapters/50021519#workskin) for the script workskin!


End file.
